Happiness Is Earned
by Ahh-Chew
Summary: [UPDATED!]L.OC: Her hands gripping her sword fiercely, Alex now stands before the monstrosities that no mortal man would dare face alone. Will she survive this war, or will the crazed and wicked monsters of Sauron finally force her to her knees?
1. In Rivendell

**Ahh-Chew: **Yeah, well –I haven't read it in a while – but stay with me I'm looking for the books as I write this story.

Anyways, I've read a few of these fictions on this site and on a few other sites as well. Most of them are funny and some of them are really sad. So I decided to crack a whip at this myself…so hopefully this won't come back and whip me in the face.

- So on we go! … _(mumbles)_ _This is going to be ugly…_

**PAIRINGS: **I'm not really sure about this. At first Sal wanted my story to be a – what she called – a Legomance. But then I thought – could that happen? So I came to a conclusion – it will be.

**WARNINGS:**

I'll try my absolute hardest not to make a Mary Sue, Sal has warned me all about that and personally I don't like them very much either. Also – fair warning – This story is going to follow the movies much more than the actual books. Why? Because I have the movies right on hand – the books I seem to have lost unfortunately.

So no flames telling me I left out some stuff. I know that, I will ultimately feel very bad about that later. Lastly, I couldn't figure out how to put my character into the story without them having a hard time sitting still. I really didn't want to put them in with the council, but when I tried any other ways, they interfered with something else in the story.

One more thing! This has some religious things in it, but not overwhelming, but if even the slightest bit bothers you, then hurry and leave. **AND, THIS THING IS RATED M FOR A REASON! IT CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND IMPLIES SEXUAL SITUATIONS/THEMES.** – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**SUMMARY:** I – can't think of anything…crap!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters…well, duh. And in no way am I making a profit outta this.

**_Happiness Is Earned_**

**Chapter 1:** _Names for Faces._

_IIIiiiIIIiiiIII_

_Confounded beeping…where the hell did they find that kind of sound anyway?Stop…stop, damn you! – oh for the love of – _Angrily, a slim figure rose from underneath the blue bed covers. She raised a menacing pillow at the offender, which was her alarm clock. She swung hard and sent the little bastard flying clear across the room. A chuckle was heard and she turned towards the sound coming from her bedroom doorway.

She raised the menacing pillow once more. "Don't think for a second that just because you're my roommate's boyfriend – that I will not kill you." And once again the pillow attacked. Once the intruder was chased away. She stood from her blankets and trudged towards her closet.

"Alex!" Another voice shouted down the hallway. She ignored it, if she answered the one who called would only stutter and think up something stupid for her to do. After swimming through her closet, a thought came to mind…maybe she could see if the light was on?

She laughed at herself and pulled gently at the tug cord on the little lamp on the vanity desk. The sudden light blinded her momentarily, but it was worth it once her vision came back. She looked at her clothing and shrugged – she pulled out a short sleeved shirt, and then decided to pull out a long sleeved one too. Now what, she thought. Ah – screw it – she'll just wear both.

She tossed those onto the desk and from the floor near her shoe rack, she kicked out a pair of sneakers, and she pulled out a faded pair of blue jeans. Eh – it would do until she did her laundry. Once she slipped into her clothing, she sat down heavily at the desk and quickly pulled her black hair into a half-ass ponytail and bun. She stared at her reflection a moment longer, brown eyes looking over everything carefully.

"The world can live with one less beautiful person." She said to herself, smiling widely.

"**ALEX!**"

-

To say that her roommate was a kind and caring person was just an outright lie. Down the hallway and out the door – choking on burnt toast – was just the way her roommate liked her. And who was she to complain? Her roommate had just given her an excuse not to go to work.

Not that she was lazy, she was being smart. Last time she went back to retrieve her backpack and portfolio was a nightmare needing to be forgotten. An ass like that shouldn't have been able to go that far up into the air. Yeah, better safe than traumatized. Ah – to be twenty-one and single, but now for the burning question. What the hell was she going to do?

Some seconds after that thought, another came…what about the park? She hadn't strolled through its walkways in a while. Hell, she hadn't even seen the park walkways. As she neared the corner of the street, she glanced across it to said park. Built and paid for by the city-people, as if tax dollars could make anything that pretty. Pfft. Alex looked up at the street light that had just turned red…should she?

Ah – hell, why not?

She glanced up again at the light and decided, she could make it across the street before the light turned green. She took a deep breath and bolted. Two-thirds of the way she smiled to herself, she could make it. A loud honking sound pulled her back from her victory thoughts – crap.

She didn't make it.

-

_Damn bus_. She seriously hoped that it had a huge dent in it now. Her head and body shot up out off the bed and suddenly her world decided to tilt to the left. Who was she to protest? Down she followed it, hitting the blankets and pillows once again with a soft thud.

"Owie…" Alex muttered, closing her eyes. A chuckle fromher rightthough made them snap open again. This time she sat up much more slowly. She pushed away the pillows and blankets…wait…what?

"Good morning." Alex jolted and turned to the voice. An elderly man sat next to her, smiling at her as her world came back into focus. How come she didn't see him before?

"Good – uh – morning, whoever you are." He chuckled again and watched as Alex quickly glanced around at her surroundings.

Alex knew that wherever the hell she was, it was beautiful. The walls and windows were all decorated with fine detail. Everything seemed to flow together along with some unseen water source. Her eyes roamed shamelessly over the room and slowly made their way back to the elderly man next to her.

She smiled at him. "Hi, sorry about the earlier greeting." He shook his head.

"You are a very strange child." He chuckled. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Child? I'm already twenty-one, _Compadre._" He raised an eyebrow at this.

"So it's true, you are not of this world." He said. His expression changed and he was no longer cheerful, but instead deadly serious.

"Of this world? What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"You appeared in the library of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. You were injured. He cared for you here and it has been two days since your arrival." Out for two days, huh? She really hoped that bus had a dent in it. Alex turned her gaze to the hands twisting in her lap…Now what? What was she going to do? How could she go home? Turner and Zech were still back there…

"Who are you?" Alex pulled her eyes away from her lap and looked up at the old man with a crooked smile.

"I'm Alexandria Willow. And who are you, _compadre_?" Again, his face contorted at the use of a different language.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. Tell me. What does – com-padre – mean?" He looked at her with curiosity rivaling that of a child's and she couldn't help but snort.

"It means something like elderly friend." His smile widened. Alex guessed it was because he finally knew whether he was being insulted or not. He nodded his head and rose from his chair. Alex watched as he made his way to the door and turned to her before he left.

"A maid will be here shortly to help you dress." And away he went leaving a slightly confused Alex to think.

-

"Lady Alexandria? Are you well?" Alex blinked as she was pulled out of her stupor. She turned and smiled brightly at the maid who was kneeled down, mending the last few parts of her dress.

"You drifted for a moment, I wondered if something was troubling you?" the maid questioned as her hands flew over the ends and expertly sewed the pieces together.

"Just…thinking…" Alex mumbled and turned back to the mirror in front of her. The dress the maid had brought in was a pale blue color, and if it was any wider at the top, the sleeves would fall off her shoulders. The maid – named Nienna – was fixing the rims from the bottom so it wouldn't be so long and Alex wouldn't trip. She snorted at the thought.

"Something amusing, my lady?" Nienna turned her beautiful face upwards and smiled at Alex.

"Yeah, this will be my first time in a dress in ten years."

"Why so long?" Alex sighed as Nienna stood and smoothed out the dress.

"I never…had the time to play dress-up." Alex twirled once to see the back of the dress and Nienna's smile brightened.

"You look beautiful." Alex chuckled and pulled the dress up to see her feet. She gazed at the blue shoes they gave her and turned back to the maid.

"Now if I only wasn't so short. Five-foot-five isn't very high." Nienna giggled along with her.

-

After Nienna helped her pull all her shoulder length hair into a hair style much like the elves, Alex asked if she could look around. Nienna nodded as said that the gardens weren't too far from her room…Well, she's been walking for ten minutes straight and has failed to see _any_ gardens.

"Well, I'm lost." Alex stopped and sat on a stone bench in front of her. The farthest she had gotten was to a little dome that was to her right. It too – along with everything else here – had that beautiful detail of fluid motion carved into it. Alex turned her gaze up too the sky. It looked bluer than the one back at home, she thought. This place surely can't be real. Just as she was going to stand, a little bird flew into her vision. She watched it as it flew around her and landed on a branch in a tree in front of her.

Alex's curiosity won out and she stood, walking slowly to get as close to the bird as possible. It was beautiful. Its plumage was a deep blue, it glitter in the sun light. Its beak looked…silver? Wow, things just got stranger and stranger. Oh – if only she had her portfolio, this would have been a perfect specimen!

"Hi there." She whispered. Amazingly the bird didn't fly away; instead it looked right at her. She smiled. Well, at least now she could look at it a bit longer…it was so pretty. The bird chirped in her direction. It cocked its head to one side and chirped again.

Now normally what she was about to do would be a stupid idea. One of two things could happen. One, the bird would be frightened and fly away, making her feeling like the biggest ass in the universe. Or two, it would attack and she would be forever blind.

But that didn't stop her.

Alex held out her hand, tilting it sideways a little and offering her index and middle finger to the bird. Its head once again twitched to the other side. It looked at her for a while before chirping happily and flying to her hand, landing carefully as if…as if it didn't want to hurt her. She pulled the bird close to her face; it flapped its feathers but held onto her fingers. It started singing.

Alex laughed as the bird sang its little song. Once it looked like it was finished it flew up and around her head before once more flying out into the sky.

"Like the birds?" Alex jolted. Oh good God. People needed to learn to snap a twig or something, this was getting ridiculous! Alex turned to the voice and was surprise to see – four of the cutest little guys she had ever seen. She regained her voice and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I like birds." Oh – that sounded intelligent. All four of them cracked identical smiles…yeah, that's a little scary. They came up to her and instantly started talking.

"Who are you?"

"Where are you from?"

"Are you an elf?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your name?"

Alex was starting to get a little dizzy and quickly went to cover the mouth of the closest little guy. They all went quiet and Alex silently thanked God and turned her attention back to them.

"My name is Alexandria, I'm twenty-one, and I'm not an elf – mind telling me who you are?" she purposefully avoided the question of where she was from, least they decide to ask questions like 'What's a car?' One of them jumped in front of her and proudly pointed to himself.

"I'm Pippin." He was quickly pushed out of the way by another.

"I'm Merry." She smiled and nodded, trying her best to make sure she memorized their faces. She turned to the next one, he was a little on the chubby side and looked to be really shy.

"And you?" she prompted him. He looked up and quickly turned his gaze back to the ground.

"Samwise." She gave him a reassuring smile and turned to the last one. He was different from the rest. His hair was darker and his eyes…they were stunning. He wasn't shy in the least and smiled boldly up at her. But despite the look of confidence, his voice was much softer than the others.

"I'm Frodo, Lady Alexandria."

-

Hobbits. They certainly were amazing beings. Not only did they have boundless energy, they also had the ability to talk your ear off in three seconds flat. They pulled her this way and that, showing her all sorts of things. They had also come across Gandalf talking to Lord Elrond – who she had met as she was walking out of her room – they looked on and didn't even bother to save her from what would certainly kill her – bastards.

Finally they hobbits had found something else to entertain themselves with. Gandalf had appeared at that time and asked if she could spare a moment with him, she readily agreed. He told her of what he and Lord Elrond had discussed. They thought it best for her to attend the council meeting that was going to take place that afternoon. She was going to protest, but a stern glare from him shut her up.

So now here she was. Standing in front of the doors leading to the meeting she was semi-forced to attend. She had thought a while back that she could always run, but then they'd probably just hunt her down. So…here she goes.

-

It was like a funeral. Everyone was silent. Their eyes were glued to her, like when you walked into a classroom after you were late. This was going to be fun. Just as she got to the middle, one of them – a man with reddish brown hair – decided to voice his opinion.

"What is this? A woman? Surely this must be some mistake." Alex snorted and stopped dead. She rounded on him and smirked.

"So are you calling Lord Elrond stupid?" She smiled brightly as he grumbled and took his seat. Alex then continued to her chair that was between Gandalf and Frodo – perfect. Elrond glanced at her briefly before turning back to the rest of the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Well, how's that for putting something lightly. Frodo stood and looked at her quickly, she flashed him a smile and he walked forward.

Alex watched as Frodo placed the ring down. Alex saw as his body relaxed at the relief of losing that burden. The poor fellow, he walked back and smiled at Alex…she smiled quickly and turned her attention back to the meeting at hand.

"So it is true." Alex turned her head. It was the man that had challenged her earlier. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood and turned to everyone, avoiding her eyes.

"Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe!" He took a breather before starting again. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Geez, what a wind bag. Alex shook her head; he really wanted that ring, didn't he?

Another voice spoke up from a scruffier looking man, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Whoops, looks like you won't be getting it, she thought.

But he just wouldn't quit. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

"This is no mere ranger." Alex snapped her eyes over to the new voice, it was an elf. Not one from Rivendell, she assumed. He continued.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Wow, she thought. Weren't elves supposed to have control over their emotions and not be easily tempered? Gandalf must have been lying. But what the elf had said made the one before go into a shock of some sort.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" He turned to Aragorn.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Well – now she knew Gandalf was lying. Aragorn raised a hand and said something in a different language. This must be how it felt when Gandalf had no clue what she was saying in her language. But the elf – Legolas, she heard – finally took a seat.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Ouch, how rude, she thought. He was definitely one to watch out for. Elrond motion for attention back to him, all eyes snapped up.

"We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." The rude one looked like he was in physical pain when Elrond said this. He really wanted that ring. Elrond glanced at her again, but a motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. One of the little ones – with a beard no less – started talking and went for his axe – oh shit.

"Then what are we waiting for!" he jumped up and pulled his axe upwards and slammed it down hard on the ring. Pieces of his weapon flew everywhere, including her direction.

"Shi—" Alex reflexively threw her hands up and just in time too. A piece of the axe wedged into her palm. She instantly clutched it to her and refused to show it when Gandalf tried to pull it from her.

"If you really didn't want me here, you could've asked." Alex said cheerfully towards the axe-wielding one. He seemed to lighten a little knowing that she wasn't going to hold it against him.

"I'm…sorry, lassie." She nodded; Elrond motioned for everyone to take their seats. He pulled her hand away and looked at it, the way she was clutching it kept it from bleeding into her clothes. He quickly pulled a bandage from a slit in his robe and fixed her hand…now how did he know he was going to need a bandage?

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Alex snorted, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only here can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Alex cringed slightly when a voice tickled her mind, but it was gone before she could make sense of it.

"One of you must do this." His eyes scanned the council before settling on Alex…oh no – he was thinking crazy things. Alex turned her gaze away and it landed on the one who wanted the ring most of all. He looked to be in pain at the words of the Ring's destruction.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful." He seemed to think that he had the right-a-way and leaned forward in his chair. "It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is poisonous fume." His voice rose a little higher, "Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It is folly."

Alex was going to retort, but apparently the elf – Legolas, she remembered – had different plans. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" So much for even tempered, she thought.

Gimli jumped up like his ass was on fire, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Then someone yelled, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli retorted once more, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Alex shook her head, with a group like this – this world was better off dead.

"Never trust an elf!" Oh Merciful God, strike them dead now. Alex cradled her head in her uninjured hand and sighed.

"I will take it!" The room went deadly silent…Alex turned her head up and saw her brave little guy stand before the stupid giants, "I will take the Ring to Mordor…though I do not know the way." He mumbled. Alex snorted, oh yeah – they were screwed.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Alex smiled, Gandalf was really something else – to be doing something like this at his age, that was really something.

Aragorn stood and kneeled in front of Frodo, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." His hand landed reassuringly on Frodo's shoulder, "You have my sword."

Legolas pulled up, "And you have my bow."

"– And my axe." Alex snorted; he really wasn't going to let it go, was he? Alex went tense when the man who started most of the fights stood and walked towards the little group.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He patted Frodo's head and Alex had to stop herself from growling, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Oh – For the love – they _really_ needed to stop doing that. Alex turned to see Sam jump out from the bushes and ran towards Frodo. Alex giggled at the sight.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He said importantly, he crossed his arms and Alex smiled. How cute.

Elrond cocked an eyebrow, "No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Alex chuckled as a small smile colored Lord Elrond's face.

"Oi! We're coming too!" That's it, she thought, everyone's going to take lesson on noisiness. Merry and Pippin dashed to Frodo's side, flashing her a smile as they passed. Alex laughed outright.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Alex couldn't stop, this was just too funny.

Pippin just made it harder for her to stop, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission – quest –thing." That was it; she had to cover her mouth to help her stop.

"That rules you out, Pip." No more, Alex told herself, absolutely no more. Her face and cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Nine companions…but one is still waiting…" Alex snapped her head up to find the whole strange group and Elrond looking at her. She looked around then turned back and pointed to herself.

"Me? Why would you what me to go?" she asked, Elrond came towards her and looked down at her; she didn't like the feeling so she stood as well.

"You were sent here for a reason. Going on this journey will make clear what it is you are to do." Alex sighed; he was talking in a fatherly voice. The voice that commanded all agreement to his own choice – damn him.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting you from my grave."

So this is how it starts…

-


	2. The Beginning of Moria

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

**SUMMARY:** Tenth Walker. It's known that this has been done before, but one good try deserves another. What if the girl in this story rejects what she is? Is living a lie worth giving up what you really are? Would you cling to the fantasy of mortality and death – than the reality of immortality and love?

**Ahh****-Chew: **Okay, I know that this story is only turning out like the hundreds and thousands before it. But give it time people…And I know a lot of you are reading this and not reviewing – Sal read it and supposedly 'forgot' to review. Yeah, I totally believe you, Sal. Anyways, no worries, I'm not mad – because hey! My fat butt is just plain lazy. So hopefully you'll enjoy this part better than the first – because personally, the first chapter is crap.

**_Happiness Is Earned_**

**Chapter 2: **_Through the Mines of Moria_

**-**

Horrible. Horrible days of traveling over flat terrains and grasslands and now finally rocky mountains – what the hell was she thinking! Right now they were resting. They took to resting in the day and traveling by night, but either way – they constantly feared for their lives.

But the peace they had now was calming. For the past few days of traveling, no one talked. They wanted to get as far as they could before distractions could come into play. Alex glanced around and shifted in her clothing. Of course, it was elven clothing. It was something like the one Legolas had, only made for a woman.

The landscape – to say the least – was breathtaking. Not much for plant life, except for a few shrubs here and there. The mountains not to far away were absolutely gorgeous and the little rocky plain they currently vacated wasn't too bad either. Alex looked ahead of her – Boromir, she learned – was teaching the squirts to use a sword properly.

"Lassie." Alex turned to Gimli. They had formed an odd bond. Though at first Gimli didn't speak with her, he would always throw comments out to the wind, which she quickly retorted to – sending him into a hearty chuckle. He motioned for her to join him by patting a rock near him. She stood and quickly jumped over the rocks that separated them, landing a little sloppily at his side. He chuckled as she took her seat.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she made herself comfortable. He chuckled again and tapped his axe against the rocks below.

"If it was not for that fall you took, I could have swore you were an elf." Alex blinked and stared at Gimli, after a moment they both started laughing. She looked away and gazed at the rest of the group, Legolas was off going around the area, keeping watch. He was a strange one in her opinion, he didn't talk much, but he always greeted her when she awoke from the little hours of sleep they got.

"Move your feet." Alex snapped her vision over to the little ones. Gimli took a breath and tilted his head slightly backwards towards Gandalf.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they are not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Gimli turned to face Gandalf, "Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf had a worried and grave look on his face before shaking his head, "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Alex thought for a minute. Could it really be that bad? She sighed and turned her attention back to the group, she looked up searching for the elf – only to see him staring intently at her. She smiled nervously. He looked away. Geez – jerk.

"Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!" Alex whipped her eyes in the direction of the commotion to see that the little ones had Boromir pin to the ground and tickling him mercilessly. She laughed. Aragorn had stood to separate them, only to have himself tripped and tackled as well.

"What's that?" Sam questioned. Alex turned her attention to the object in question. It looked like a cloud to her…

"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said. Alex was about to agree when she noticed something, it was traveling against the wind.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir stated. Uh-oh.

"Crebain from Duneland!" Legolas shouted. What the hell was that suppose to be?

"**HIDE!**" Aragorn shouted. Well, now wasn't the time to question. She jumped from her seat and looked for a place to hide.

"Alex!" She turned at the shout and saw Legolas motion for her to come. She obeyed. She jumped over some rocks and quickly made her way over to him. He pulled her down and covered as much of her as he could. Seconds passed. Alex felt like years had gone by before Legolas unwrapped himself around her and pulled her to her feet.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage to the south is being watched." He turned to the snowy topped mountains and Alex mentally groaned, "We must take the pass of Caradhras."

_Great…_

-

So here they found themselves. In snow up to their knees – well, Alex snickered – up to the waist in the hobbits' case. Gandalf had taken the lead, of course, with Aragorn and Frodo taking the rear somewhat. She found herself in the middle, with Boromir, Gimli, and the hobbits. Legolas appeared here and there were her vision could see. Honestly – she thought – you'd think there were snipers everywhere.

"Lassie." Alex 'hmm-ed' in response.

"Tell me about yourself." That stopped her. About herself? What could there be to tell, she wondered. She smiled slightly and continued walking, staying just a little ahead of the ones behind her.

"Like what, my dwarf?" That always made him chuckle. It was a nickname she had given him when they started this trip. At first she couldn't remember his name and she had asked. He replied that he wasn't about to give his name to someone who couldn't remember it in the first place. So she had resorted to calling him, 'My dwarf.' Which he had grown accustom to not long after.

"Have you ever seen snow?" Alex smirked. Ah – so he had seen. When they were coming up the mountain side, she had strayed a little to look at the snow, she hoped no one noticed. It had been quite a while since she had seen snow in such quantity. Given where she lived now and where she lived with her parents.

"Not…in a while, no." she answered. She noticed that Legolas had stopped dancing around and now stood only a few feet away. Everyone else seemed to pay attention as well, except for Gandalf. Damn curious people. And damn elves with good hearing.

"How so, lassie?"

"The last time I had seen it I was little, barely ten."

"Was it as much as this?"

"No, just enough to annoy my aunt's horses." Gimli chuckled. Indeed, it was true her aunt's horse were annoyed that they weren't allowed at of the barn, but it wasn't like they were going to understand that the barn door couldn't be opened. Alex smiled, these people may have been harden warriors, but they still understood a good laugh.

"Do you have any siblings, little one?" That was Boromir. Alex could never figure out why he took to calling her that. They weren't that far apart in years. But she took the endearment nonetheless; better to have him this way then being bitter towards her, she thought.

"Yes, I had."

"Had?"

Alex sighed, this wasn't a particularly good story to tell when you were trying to make friends, but they were curious, "Yes, my brother. He died in a fire; the idiot friend of his had forgotten to turn out the fire in the fireplace." Partly true, though it really was a fire that killed him, but how the hell do you explain firemen and a fire station to people from a middle age? And if his friend had paid attention, he wouldn't have turned on the stove in a burning building.

"I'm sorry to have made you remember." Boromir said sincerely.

"It's alright, I think about it everyday anyway."

"What about your parents?" That was Pippin. He bounded up beside her and tugged childishly at her sleeve. She smiled at him and hugged him against her side. There was something about the warmth of the hobbits that she loved so much. Their faces and voices made her feel better for some strange reason; this was probably why Gandalf loved them so much as well.

"My mother works at home, my father was bedridden for most of his life, he hated not being able to go outside." Pippin looked up confused.

"Bedridden? Why?"

"Pippin!"

"What?" Pippin turned and looked at Merry. Alex laughed; apparently Merry had an inkling as to why her father was bedridden.

"He had no feeling in his legs." Alex answered truthfully. Pippin was even more confused.

"Why?" he asked. Alex just shook her head, giving Pippin a sad smile.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." Pippin nodded his head and sighed moments later. Alex grinned as a wicked idea came into her mind.

"Are you bored, Pippin?" he looked up at her with sad and tired eyes and nodded. She stopped and waited for the rest of the party to move ahead of them, Boromir looked back at them his eyes full of suspicion. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Watch." She whispered. His eyes shown with excitement as he watched her bend down and pick up a hand full of snow and roll it into a ball.

"Now learn." She giggled. She looked around and spotted her target. Legolas. He was the closest one, and since the snow and cold didn't bother him – he was the perfect target. She smiled wickedly and chucked the snow ball, it flew pass Sam.

"Mr. Greenleaf!"

Splat!

Alex's laughter could be heard throughout the mountain. Oh – was that priceless! Just as Sam had called him, he turned to answer only to receive a face full of snow. Gimli not too long after started chuckling too. Pippin – poor Pippin – try as he might to hold his laughter in, he couldn't and snorted uncontrollably.

The snow slowly slipped off Legolas' face in pieces. Alex took pity on him and walked up to him. She reached up and gently wiped off the rest of the snow. His eyes were blazing and it took all of Alex's willpower not to bust into giggles in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I just – couldn't resist." No, holding back laughter was harder than it seemed. Legolas sighed and turned around and continued walking…Uh-oh, Alex began to worry and turned to Pippin and the others. Pippin's hand was over his mouth and the other was waving frantically pointing behind her, she turned – splat!

Laughter once again erupted throughout the area. Alex was stunned. She didn't think the elf would be one for revenge. She quickly wiped off the snow only to see Legolas grinning at her.

"I am sorry, I could not resist." He repeated. Oh – he was so going to get it now. Just before she could bend down and pick up some more snow, Aragorn shouted. Alex turned towards the commotion, Boromir now held the One Ring in his hand. Aragorn had said something to him and it seemed to snap him out of his daze. He returned the ring to Frodo and the rest of the group continued walking. She turned to Legolas, only to see him walking ahead of her.

"Hey!"

-

Horrid, absolutely horrid. Whoever the hell that was that attacked them on the mountain was really going to pay once she found them. They were forced to back track, all the way and lose valuable time and effort…oh, they were going to pay.

Now here they were, sitting in front of a mountain side. Gandalf sat off to the side; he was trying to figure out the password to let them into the mines. Gimli and Boromir not to far off to the other side. Sam and Frodo were sitting, no doubt taking a breather. Legolas as always was wondering around. Alex looked up to see Merry and Pippin chucking rocks into the lake.

"Don't." Alex commanded. Pippin and Merry stopped mid-throw and turned to her with rocks still in their hands.

"Don't what, Alex?" Alex sighed and stood. She walked over to them and pulled the rocks out of their hand like a mother did with her children.

"Don't throw rocks into dark waters. That's something my father taught me. In his days of war, that was one hard learned lesson." She mumbled and tossed the rocks back onto the ground. She looked over the water; hopefully they would not regret what was done. She sighed again and walked towards Gandalf, taking a seat next to him.

"Your father was a war veteran?" Alex looked over at Boromir and smiled.

"So he says." Boromir nodded. Frodo asked something, but Alex didn't pay attention…how were her mother doing? And Turner…Zech? Suddenly the ground rumbled and Alex glanced up, the doors were opening!

"The doors!" Pippin shouted. Alex jumped to her feet as the others came over; a cool draft flowed over them as the doors finally opened all the way. They walked in and Gimli started boasting next to her and Legolas.

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli proclaimed. Alex glanced around at the dusty place and winced. Hospitality? They could hardly kept their own place clean. But then again, as Gimli just stated – it was a mine. Gimli continued, but the tapping of Gandalf's staff had got her attention.

She looked down as the light glowed brightly…skeletons…so many of them littered the floor. Some were hacked in two and others had arrows poking out in odd places.

"This is no mine…it's a tomb." Boromir whispered. Alex nodded her head frantically in agreement. She slowly began to walk backwards, away from the skeletons and the smell of decay that filled the place.

"No…NO!" Gimli jumped over some rocks and landed near one of the skeletons, "**NO!**" Alex winced at his roar. Poor fellow, this was probably friends or family of his.

Legolas bent down and roughly pulled an arrow free from its victim, "Goblins!" he quickly brought out his bow and arrow. This was not good, she hardly knew how to punch, let alone fight with a sword…she was so screwed. The other men pulled out their weapons too.

"Gandalf – let's get outta here!" She whispered harshly. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to haunt Elrond from her grave so soon. So she nearly jumped out of her skin when Pippin and Merry attached themselves to her arms.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said, "We should have never come here." Boromir turned to her and the hobbits and shouted, "Now, get out. Get out!" then she quickly started fumbling backwards along with the hobbits. She pushed Merry and Pippin off her arms.

"Go! Go!" She said. Movement from ahead caught her eye – oh shit!

"Frodo!" she pushed the others away and grabbed his arms, pulling away from the tentacle that had wrapped itself around Frodo's foot.

"Sam!" She shouted, Merry and Pippin had now joined her and started pulling along with her.

"Strider!" Alex snorted, _what the hell did I call you for, then? _Sam turned and Alex watched as he swung his little sword down on the tentacle. Alex sighed in relief when the appendage let go and returned to the water. But she ended up shrieking a second later when it returned with a few buddies. The others quickly slapped them away while one renewed its hold on Frodo and dangled him in the air.

"Frodo!" she shouted, just as an arrow whizzed by her face. Boromir and Aragorn quickly jumped to the rescue. They swung fiercely at the arms that stretched up to Frodo. Moments later the monster's head pulled out of the water…Einstein?

Aragorn sliced one more arm off and Frodo was dropped straight into Boromir's outstretched arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted, she turned and dashed along with the rest of the fellowship, all the while thinking; _where the hell were you when this was happening, Gandalf?_

"Legolas! Into the cave!" One more arrow shot past her face. Legolas turned and pulled up Gimli from the floor, then reached out and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling them into the cave. The monster started to pull down the entrance. She ran even faster and suddenly crashed into Aragorn's chest as they stopped and turned to the creature. Finally the darkness took over as the stones blocked the entrance.

"We now have but one choice." She heard a tapping noise and light flood over from Gandalf into the cave, "We must face the long dark of Moria." Oh peachy. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and quietly followed behind the hobbits with Boromir and Aragorn taking up the rear.

"Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." Alex felt a shiver run down her spine. Really? What the hell was she doing here?

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side." Four days? She glanced at the little walkway they were on. Dark, smelly, and frightening beyond belief. They were going to look like mutant dead people when they got out of here.

"Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

_That's reassuring…_

-

As they traveled, she could see ladders and ropes and machinery of sorts littering the cave and walkways. Did the dwarves mine gold? Silver maybe…she wanted to ask Gimli, but he was up ahead. They slowly stop as she saw Gandalf touch the rocky wall they were pressed up against.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels…but mithril." She raised her eyebrows, mithril huh? What the hell was mithril, she wondered. Gandalf shined his little light down the edge of the cliff.

"Oh Lord…" Alex whispered breathlessly. The cave glowed a bright white as Gandalf's light bounced of the glittering specks of mithril. She leaned forward to get a better look, but Aragorn's hand on her shoulder quickly warned her not to.

"Heehee, oops." He smiled and gently pulled her back away from the edge. Pippin had to do the same to Merry, she noticed. She chuckled and their walk continued.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings." Bilbo? Oh right, that was the really old looking hobbit back in Rivendell. Frodo had proudly introduced him to her, telling her that he had traveled most of the known world, supposedly. She smiled at the memory, he had completely flattered her, she could've swore she ran out of blood to run to her face.

"That Thorin gave him." Gandalf's voice pulled her back to reality.

Gimli gasped, "That was a kingly gift."

"Yes," Gandalf chuckled, "I never told him, but its worth was greater then the value of the Shire." Now that was something, the hobbits had told her about the Shire and all it's beauty – that certainly was a butt load of money.

-

Her legs began to protest as they traveled upwards on a stairway that was way too steep for her or the hobbits. Damn Gandalf, he must've been lying about his age, she thought. Pippin fumbled ahead and was quickly told off by Merry who was in front of her. Boromir and Aragorn behind her; that was making her a little uneasy and she thanked the Lord that she had chosen the outfit she had now over the dress Elrond gave her.

"Don't be so harsh, these steps are dangerous." She whispered to Merry, he only nodded and continued to push Pippin upwards.

"Alex?" She hummed in response to Pippin. She really didn't want to look up from the stairs. Heights, not one of her best buddies, she was freaking out – this was not a good time to have your phobia get the best of you. She gulped loudly as Pippin called to her again.

"Alex, are you scared of h –"

"Frightened. Terrified – beyond comprehension, Pippin." He snickered at her. Merry did too; she quickly slapped Merry in the leg causing him to fumble slightly.

"Oi!" He hissed. She glared up at him as Aragorn chuckled from down below.

Gandalf's voice drifted from above, "Now is not the time to play, children."

"Yeah, Merry." She whispered sarcastically. He growled at her.

"You started it." He grumbled.

"And I finish it." Another quick slap and Aragorn's chuckle was louder this time.

-

Once they had reached the top, Gandalf had told them to sit and wait. For now he couldn't remember which way to go. She sighed to herself, so maybe he wasn't lying about his age. She took her seat next to Merry and Pippin, Frodo was behind them and Sam was across. Boromir and Aragorn were sitting on the steps they had just climbed and Legolas was leaning against the stone next to them. She almost missed Gimli who was sitting next to Sam, blending with the rocks.

"So Alex, when did you know you were scared of heights?" Pippin questioned, Merry – she noticed – was trying not to snicker, but she saw it anyways and slapped him once more on the knee before answering Pippin.

"I wasn't always, but after I felt out of my mother's apple tree, I avoided heights like a plague." She shuddered at the memory. It was a nasty twelve foot fall that had broken both her right arm and leg with the impact. Her mother had grounded her for well over four months.

"So do you avoid trees as well?" The elf asked. This was the second time the elf had spoken to her. Not that she was counting intentionally, it was just that with the little that he did speak, he was easier to keep track of. She smiled at Legolas, maybe now she could get more than a few words out of this quiet being.

"No, I don't. It wasn't the tree's idiocy that made me fall." Legolas' face twisted slightly into a small smile and he nodded his head, satisfied with her answer. Gimli moved forward and cleared his throat.

"Lassie - where you live - are there mountains?" Gimli asked eagerly. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to one up the elf. She placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile and answered him quickly – least she start on a giggling fit.

"Where I lived before this – no." Gimli's face fell and she quickly continued, "But where I lived before that – yes." She could see a smile form under all the grizzly hair.

"Where'd you live before, Ms. Willow?" She winced slightly at the title that Sam had placed on her name, but she recovered and answered in a fond tone.

"A place called Julian, California." Her eyes glazed over for a moment before she pulled herself back to the world around her.

"Was it nice there?" Pippin asked. She nodded and stretched her legs out. Oh boy, they were already starting to lose feeling. A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, but it disappeared abruptly as it came. She heard Frodo stand from his seat and walk towards Gandalf. She turned her attention back to the hobbits before her.

"It was. My parents' house was surrounded by mountains and the trees were so dense in the area. It's the only big forest I've seen." Legolas shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but remained silent.

"Did your parents always live there?" Pippin questioned, she shook her head and frown at the floor.

"No, my mother lived in a desert…I don't know where my father came from." She frowned deeper. Now that she thought about it, she hardly knew anything about her father's family – let alone his origins. How strange.

"A desert?" Merry asked this time. She nodded at him, turning her face towards him. His eyebrows came together and he frowned, "What's it like – this desert?" What hell? They didn't have deserts here either? She shook off the thought and answered.

"A desert is a dry, hot place. It's rare to find trees and plant life and even harder to find water." She looked up to see Legolas frowning – oh, that's right! Elves had a thing for nature. She grinned and nodded in his direction.

"Our elven friend wouldn't survive for very long – eh, Legolas?" the group chuckled, Legolas just smiled and nodded gently.

"Oh!" Gandalf said cheerfully, "It's that way." He stood and walked towards the one on the far left.

"He's remembered!" Merry shouted happily.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here."

-

**Ahh****-Chew: **Guess what? I'm ending it there. The other part I noticed was way too long. And no matter how much I love reading, I would never _ever_ stay with a story that long without a few breaks in the middle. So I hope you enjoy this chapter a little better than the first. I'll try and get the next one up if any reviews come in.

Laterz!

**Ahh****-Chew.**


	3. The End of Moria

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing of importance.

**Thanks:** Thanks go to **_Enchanted Picture _**and **_brownie24 _**for their reviews. See Sal, these people didn't forget – and they're not the ones that wanted the story in the first place! Anyways, a side note to **_brownie24_** what I wanted it to mean when Gimli said "If it was not for that fall you took, I could have swore you were an elf." Was that when she jumped on the rocks it looked graceful, but then like anyone else trying to jump on rocks, you trip and fall. All in all, he was commenting on her moves, not her looks…I think…

**Notes of Warning: **Y'all have heard me talk about Sal, right? Okay, from what you've heard so far has given you the idea of her being a freak. Anyways, she asked me to put in elvish words into this story…I told her only if she found them for me. Don't get me wrong, I love LoTR and I've read the books, but I don't have the time to be a full-fledged LoTR fan and learn how to speak elf. So any mistakes are on Sal.

Cheers!

**Chapter 3:** _The End of Moria_

-

Down they traveled around the swirling staircase. Gandalf stood ahead and lifted his staff just a bit more, "Let me risk a little more light." His little light glowed brighter and lit their area. She, along with the rest of the group, gasped at the view they were given.

"Oh Nellie…" She gazed up in wonder at the high ceiling and the many thick pillars that were detailed beautifully.

"Behold the great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf lifted his staff higher and Alex could almost see the ceiling.

"There's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam mumbled.

"Hey Gimli…" She turned to Gimli at the same moment he turned to her, "How'd you guys accomplish this?" She watched as a smile worked its way onto his face.

"That is a secret, lassie."

"This means he does not know." Legolas muttered, causing Gimli to growl. She smiled down at her friend and patted his shoulder, mouthing the words 'It's okay' and continued to trek across the large hall. Gimli grumbled and marched his way up to the head of the line with Gandalf. She frowned and pulled along side Legolas.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." She whispered to him, knowing full well that he heard every word she said.

"Dwarves and Elves are not meant to be friends." He answered calmly, not taking the chance to look down at her. If anything, her anger increased.

"Why's that?" she whispered harshly.

"That is the way things are." He answered in the same calm voice.

"Jerk, you're just prejudice." With that and an image of his shocked face, she stocked her way up to the front with her friend. They walked for a few more minutes when Gimli suddenly shouted and shot off to the side.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted. She shot off after him.

"Alexandria!" She ignored Gandalf and followed Gimli into a room with a shaft of light coming through. Oh no, it was another tomb. She stood silently beside her kneeling friend as he sobbed, she glanced around. This place was in ruins, she thought. Gandalf and the others followed in not long after.

Gandalf moved toward the tomb and read the scriptures, "Here lays Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Oh no…she glanced down at Gimli as his sobs renewed and patted his back lovingly.

"He is dead, then. It is as I feared." She looked up to see Gandalf bend down and retrieve a book from the hands of a skeleton leaning against the tomb, Gimli started to say something, but her attention was now on Gandalf and the book he held in his hands.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." Legolas whispered. She hated to admit it, but he was right, staying here only made things harder if they wanted to get out alive.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but we cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf glanced up as he turned the page before his eyes once again shot down to the book.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…They are coming." Gandalf turned up to look at them. Her attention on him was short lived as she heard a loud and terrifying crash sound behind him. Gandalf turned and there stood Pippin exposed to the fellowship with dirty, dusty hands and a headless skeleton. Not a moment later did the rest of the skeleton follow the lost head into the well. She winced along with Pippin at each crash it took on its way down.

"Fool of a Took." Gandalf slammed the book shut, "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." He said harshly, ripping away his hat and staff with equal roughness.

A faint noise could be heard in the silence of the room.

"Drums." She whispered. Each second that passed after that, the drumming got louder and closer.

"Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered, she glanced at the hobbits and looked down at Frodo's sword, which now glowed blue.

"Orcs." Legolas said harshly. She watched as Boromir ran to the door before quickly pulling his head back as arrows hit the door.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted, Gandalf quickly pushed the hobbits behind him. Her eyes shot back toward the door as a monstrous roar vibrated throughout the room.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said in dismay. Gimli jumped up and growled. He roughly pushed her away with his axe and snarled, "Stay close to me, lassie." She nodded her head, feeling slightly comforted that Gimli was there. She fumbled with her sword for a moment, then it finally obeyed and slid out into her shaking hands.

_What the hell am I doing!_

"Let them come! There is one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!" Heh, speak for yourself, she thought. She stood beside Gimli solidly, Legolas glanced behind and gave her a weird look before turning his attention back to the issue at hand. The rumble that was a soft roar before increased tenfold and the doors started to shake and crack.

Squealing and shrieking could be heard on the other side of the doors, and she suddenly felt her hands begin to sweat and tremble. Slowly the doors began to crack, little by little. Splinters of wood flew off the door as the orcs hacked at it. The holes that were once little now grew and she finally decided that being here was not the smartest thing she had ever done.

Axes and spears started poking through the holes in the door. She flinched slightly as Legolas and Aragorn shot their arrows and hitting dead-on. Moments later the door finally gave way and the place swarmed with the ugly creatures. She didn't even lift her sword when she was suddenly thrown backwards. She screamed as her back collided with the wall behind her, she stood ignoring the pain as instinct took over.

"Bastards!" she screamed and swung her sword. It wedged itself into the orc's neck in front of her, and when she tugged on it, it refused to come loose.

"Crap!" she tugged on her weapon forcefully once more, finally getting it to let go and fly over her head, scoring a hit on the orc behind her. A sudden roar shook the room, she glanced up in horror to see the said cave troll make its appearance. She gasped as an orc came towards her, only to be shot through the neck by an elven arrow. She swung at another orc when the troll roared again and charged at Legolas.

She watched in a daze as the troll swung its weapon upward and back toward Sam. He quickly dashed between the creatures legs. The troll turned and took aim again at Sam, she ran forward.

"Aragorn! Boromir!" They turned toward her and she tugged on the monster's chain, Aragorn dashed in front of her and Boromir pushed her to the back, making her fall on her ass, and they forcefully tugged on the chain.

That only pissed him off.

It turned and swung at Boromir, sending him flying across the room, she jumped to her feet and ran toward Gimli who still stood on the tomb. Why is that possible? Gimli shouted and hurled his axe at the troll.

That pissed him off even more.

It lifted its weapon once more and swung at Gimli. It smashed straight into Balin's tomb as Gimli jumped off, sending pieces of rock in every direction, including hers.

"Not aga –" She ducked but it was already too late, a piece of stone had sliced across the left side of her forehead. It began to bleed instantly.

She froze on the spot as she felt her blood trail down her face and into her eye…she was hit…she watched stupidly as the rest of the fellowship continued its fight. The troll swung at not only them but at its masters as well. She slipped on a severed arm and landed harshly on the floor. She faintly realized that an orc was coming her way, but the pain in her head and the blurriness in her vision made that seem unimportant.

"**Lassie!**" she pulled her eyes up to see the orc fall a few inches from her, cut across the shoulder by Gimli's axe. Gimli stood in front of her and quickly slashed away any orc that came to close. _Damn it, I need to move!_

"Frodo!" her vision – or what was left of it – snapped up to see Frodo and the troll play a crude game of hide-and-go-seek. She grunted at herself and pulled her sword into her trembling hands, she needed to move now and so she stood on her shaking legs. Gimli swung at a few more orcs when she heard Frodo calling for Aragorn.

Aragorn charged at the monster, spearing it. The troll roared and sent Aragorn flying like Boromir minutes before. The troll pulled the spear out and went for Frodo. She watched as the monster cornered Frodo and spear him in the gut.

Time suddenly went still for her. That monster had just killed her little guy – the brave one that stood up to the giant idiots – the one that had made her heart skip a beat when she had first laid eyes on him. Her little guy…

"**_Frodo!_**" She screamed. Shouts from above alerted her of Merry and Pippin who jumped onto the troll's back and started stabbing the hell out of it. Sam popped up around some ruin and shouted at Frodo. His pan hit with more force than before. Anger and depression surged through the room as the remaining orcs were killed off.

_Now for the troll…_

The troll had Merry by his foot and swung him around like a rag doll. After a few hits from Gandalf, Gimli, and herself – it roared and knocked them to the floor. Legolas appeared beside her and as the troll reared its massive head back, he shot an arrow into the monster's mouth. Slowly it started to stop, before finally hitting the floor with a resonating thud.

They all trudge to Frodo, herself well into the tear forming stage as she got close to the dead body of Frodo. She fumbled and fell beside Gimlias they crowded around Frodo's form. Her vision blurred even more as the tears started to fall.

"No…" She whispered brokenly, Gimli hugged her to his side. Aragorn repeated her words and pulled up Frodo's little form. She was shocked to hear a gasp come from Frodo as he was pulled up. _Oh thank God…_

"He's alive." Sam said, she snorted loudly, but no one paid it any mind.

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo gasped.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn muttered.

She reached over and slapped his arm, "Don't tell him things like that!" Gandalf chuckled tiredly.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said pleasantly. Frodo looked down to his chest and pulled his shirt back to reveal –

"Mithril." Gimli said breathlessly, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." She chuckled lightly and stopped dead when more squealing and screeching was heard outside the tomb. It quickly reminded them were they were.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered. Who was she to question? Gimli hauled her to her feet and they all made a mad dash for the exit. As they left the tomb, she made the mistake of looking back and with the eye not covered in blood; she saw the goblins running right behind them.

"Oh my God." She muttered. Gimli pushed her even harder from behind.

"Don't look back, lassie!" more squealing and screeching filled the hall. She looked around and then wished she hadn't. The goblins were crawling down from the ceiling and spewing from the cracks in the floor. Her head started to pound even more and her legs were starting to give out on her, she got the strange feeling of running on auto-pilot.

"Don't give up on me now, lass!" Gimli's shout snapped her out of her painful daze to find herself falling behind.

She pushed herself to keep running but it felt hopeless, "I won't make it…" she gasped. A hand landed on her lower back and pushed her forwards. She glanced down to say thanks to Gimli, but she met the tunic of Legolas. She looked up at his face.

"Stay with me, you will make it." He said fiercely and continued to push her, but the hand that was pushing her quickly changed its mind and gripped her waist. She obeyed the hand and slammed against Legolas' chest, blooding it as her forehead hit his tunic.

She looked around and shuddered as she realized that they were surrounded by hundreds – if not thousands – of goblins. Legolas held onto her a moment more before pushing her behind him. She clutched her sword to her chest, shaking slightly all the while. Suddenly the hall went quiet for a deadly second before it broke out into an uproar as the goblins scattered and a new monster came into play.

"Please Lord…no more…" she whispered harshly into her hands as her body trembled in fear. They turned toward the glowing opening and Boromir whispered to Gandalf, "What is this new devilry?" she gulped as the group remained silent, waiting for Gandalf to answer.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world." He muttered, "This foe is beyond any of you…**_run!_**" the second that word left his mouth, she felt her legs give a start and bolt in the opposite direction of whatever the hell it was they were running from.

She ran with the others as they came upon another door. Gandalf and Aragorn quickly pushed them through. Boromir and Legolas were ahead of her. She heard Boromir shout as she ran through and gasped as Legolas roughly pulled him away from the broken stairway. Gandalf was saying something behind her, but again her head pounding too much for her to pay attention.

They ran down the other steps. She and Legolas had the same thought and jumped off the side landed in front of the group on the stairs below. But her legs had other ideas and buckled beneath her. Legolas turned and pulled her up and tugged her along with him. Down they went until they reached a section that was broken off as well. She felt her phobia come back to her with a force that nearly knocked her over the edge. Legolas leaped over and turned to her.

He opened his arms, "Jump." She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly and jumped. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and he swung her behind him.

"Stay." He commanded and turned back to the others. She staggered on her feet as her head pounded and stumbled a few steps down. She could hear shouting and whistles sound off around her as the room throbbed with heat. She turned as Aragorn shouted and watched as he and Frodo tittered on the broken stairs. The images blurred together as she desperately tried to regain her vision. She wiped as much blood from the wound as she could, but more slowly came and replaced it.

She was suddenly pulled to her feet by Boromir, or at least it looked like Boromir. He quickly ran ahead with Aragorn and she found herself next to her hobbits. As they ran down the stairs her legs started protesting even more.

_And this is why you should never skip PE…_

"To the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. Legolas pushed her from behind. A rumble shook the place and she turned to look behind her. The Balrog. It sprang from the flames and roared at Gandalf. Legolas pushed her harder now. A narrow bridge came into her light of sight.

"Oh no." she muttered, she looked straight ahead and ran after Gimli and desperately tried to ignore the black chasm below her. Her body wouldn't be able to take much more of this. It screamed at her to stop and rest, but she refused to listen.

"Gimli!" she called out, her breathing heavy and harsh.

"Come on, lassie!" he shouted back. Legolas was close behind her, his foot falls nipping at her heels. Finally she was over the bridge. What the hell was she thinking!

"You cannot pass!" she turned at the shout. What the hell was _he_ thinking! Gandalf now blocked the Balrog's trek toward them.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. The Balrog stood up to its full height and the flames around it burst upwards.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail, Flame of Udun!" she watched as Gandalf raised his staff. The monstrous creature struck down hard with a flaming sword.

The monster was pissed and roared at Gandalf.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded. The creature created another weapon – a whip.

"**_You shall not pass!_**" Gandalf shouted. She saw his sword and staff strike down on the narrow bridge. _What good will that do?_ The creature roared again and stepped forward and the bridge broke. They all gazed in disbelief as the Balrog fell into the dark chasm. She felt a sigh of relief work its way out, but it was short lived as the tip of the monster's whip came back and pulled at Gandalf's foot. She felt her feet move toward Gandalf, but Legolas caught her around the waist and pulled her away. Frodo shot pass them only to be caught by Boromir.

"**_Gandalf!_**" He screamed. She was unable to see any more as Legolas pulled her away, kicking and screaming. Finally the sunlight and fresh air touched her face, but the feeling was bittersweet to her. It was a hollow victory. She pushed away from Legolas and clasped on the rocky land beneath her, her legs unwilling to take any more.

Pain. That's all she could feel, just raw and unlimited pain. Both physical and emotional, she had just lost her father figure. _How could this happen?_ He was their leader, if he was gone – what was the point of continuing? Sobs suddenly shook her body andher tearsfell and mingled with the dried blood that covered half her face. Her head pounded more than ever.

"Legolas…get them up."

_And so it continues…_

-

Brutal. Cruel beyond imagination. Her body screamed at her, telling her to stop, but she didn't listen. Every now and then when she didn't stop for a second her body retaliated by cramping and convulse to the point where she would drop to the floor. Gimli was loyal to her and stayed with her while it happened. He even helped her to her feet when it was over and offered his shoulder more than once.

She refused his help at first, but after the third convulsion, she decided that she wasn't going to regret not having his help. And from what she heard from Gandalf and Lord Elrond, dwarves weren't the kind to care for others. Every few hours they would stop once they got far enough away from the mountains, by Aragorn's standard.

At their fifth pit stop, Gimli had called Legolas over.

"What do you need?" Legolas said calmly. She had no energy to fight with Legolas, no power to tell him he should be nicer. Not when her voice was horse and her muscles were cramping. She sat by Gimli who was sitting on a rock, holding her against his legs to keep her from toppling over.

"Help her, I cannot fix her wound." Instantly she felt Legolas' cold fingers brush over her cut on her forehead, she heard him whisper something. It sounded something alike to the thing that Aragorn had said during the council meeting. She heard him as he called Aragorn over and through her blurry vision, watched as Aragorn placed his hands on her head.

"Is she going to be all right?" Pippin whispered from behind, she looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm all right, I just never did anything that physical before." She grinned in what she believed was the direction he was in.

"You are a strange woman, indeed. Yet you have survived with us this long." Boromir said quietly from beyond her crappy vision. Aragorn finished and her line of sight finally cleared – she could see again. She looked up at Aragorn and smiled happily.

"Thanks." He smiled down at her and patted her head affectionately. Gimli's hand moved from its spot on her shoulder and she shifted over to rest her back against the rock he was perched on. Pippin and Merry instantly sat on either side of her, Sam and Frodo pulled up close as well.

"What a scare, eh Alex?" Merry whispered beside her, she nodded and sighed sadly as both he and Pippin wrapped their little arms around hers.

"Frodo…" Frodo looked at her when she called. She smiled at him tiredly as the day gave out to the oncoming nightfall, "We'll make it…" He smiled.

"Yes, we will." And her eyes closed and her body greedily awaited her sleep.

-

_"Daddy!" a little girl dashed into the small bedroom where a man lay tiredly on the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. The man smiled at the little girl as she bounced around the room, black curls flying everywhere, framing her big brown eyes._

_"I got a lot of presents, daddy!" she squealed. He laughed at her happiness and his smiled broadened as an older replica of the little girl walked into the room and sat beside him. Helistened to his little girl as she explained each gift and reenacted each part of her birthday party. The woman beside him smiled and ran her fingers through his blond hair._

_"Daddy – daddy, look!" the girl shouted, his blue eyes snapped to her._

_"I'm watching, honey, I'm watching." The little girl smiled and continued her story. His smiled faded slightly as he stretched across the bed to the nightstand. The little girl caught the movement and instantly dashed to her father's side._

_"What do ya want, daddy – I can get it." He smiled at her and pointed to the top drawer._

_"Look in there for a ring, honey." The little girl giggled._

_"But your underwear is in there!" He chuckled and shook his head._

_"No, I moved it, now look." She nodded her head and closed her eyes before opening the drawer. Once it was opened, her eyes snapped open. The drawer was bear, save for a silver ring. She reached in and pulled it out, and showing it to her father._

_"This one, daddy?" He nodded his head and patted the side of his bed not occupied by his wife. The little girl scramble up and plopped down beside him. He took the ring from her and placed in his palm._

_"This ring is yours now –" _

_"Really!"_

_"Yes, I want you to take care of it. Have it with you, and never give it away until…"_

_"Until what, daddy?"_

_"Until he comes."_

-

­_(beep)_

_'Why now…'_

_(beep)_

_'He was suppose to stay here…with me.'_

_(beep)_

_'But he'll make it.'_

_(beep) _

_'He has too.'_

_(beep)_

_"Daddy?" the little girl whispered. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This only happened to other people…like the ones on TV. This was too soon, she was only ten, and he was supposed to stay with her. To watch her grow up, to watch her have kids, he was supposed to be at her wedding._

_(beep)_

_"Daddy…daddy, please." She clutched the cold hand of her father and sandwiched it between her little ones. His fingers curled around hers weakly and his face turned to her. He smiled._

_(beep)_

_"Hey Alex…" his voice was cracking, and breathless. This wasn't fair, she thought. Her father was a good man, he didn't deserve this. He deserved to be outside with the trees he loved so much, not locked in here with tubes and wires everywhere. He didn't deserve to be stuck halfway between death and life._

_(beep)_

_"Take care of yourself…" Her big eyes watered as tears started to form. This was it._

_(beep)_

_"Be good to your mother…" She nodded her head fiercely and clutched tightly at his hand._

_(beep)_

_"Don't forget the ring, baby..." Her eyes snapped up, she hoped he didn't ask for it, she left it at home._

_(beep)_

_"Le melon…" what? What did he say?_

_(beep)_

_"Daddy?"_

_(beep)_

_"Daddy?"_

_(……)_

-

**Ahh****-Chew:** And there's the other half of Moria. Now Sal tells me that "Le melon" means something along the lines of "I love you." Here's another thing, don't expect too much elvish in this story. Maybe sometime in the future the elvish words will be recognized as words in 'blah blah blah' like that, see?

Laterz!

**Ahh****-Chew.**


	4. The Start of Lothlorien

**Ahh-Chew: **Wow, that was one heck of a long review there, **_FlamingMushroomz_**; it's my longest one yet. I feel so special! Anyways I thank you, **_Enchanted Picture_** and **_brownie24_** for being good to me and letting me know how you feel. Yes, I am trying to keep Legolas in character, but it proves a little difficult with the up-coming chapters as I try and make him fall in love convincingly – but no worries. If you guys keep reviewing and telling me what needs fixing – I'll be sure our elf stays in line.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**WARNINGS:** Okay now, let's hope you guys read this notes. You guys remember that I said any and all elvish words were going to be shown as this – "blah and blah." I don't want any complaints telling me you had no clue what the hell those were about. Okay, here's something else – this chapter is full of talking towards the end, it's mostly Legolas venting and Alex wondering what the hell is going on. Also, if you're like Sal and easily confused – here's a run-down.

**Symbols to Look For:**

"Underline words mean": people talking in elven language.

_Italic words in general: _Are Alex's thoughts on the current situation.

_Italic words in a section: _Is a dream or memory sequence or people whispering loudly.

Now that that's covered – I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Cheers!

**Chapter 4:** _The Start of_ _Lothlorien_

-

She awoke to the sound of whispers beside her. She cracked open an eye to spot Merry and Pippin whispering across her, they still had their arms wrapped around hers. She opened her eyes fully but they didn't take notice. She glanced ahead of her and smiled as Boromir nodded his head in her direction. This action alerted Frodo and Sam who in turn greeted her as well. She looked down at the hobbits cutting the circulation of blood in her arms to find them still whispering like she couldn't hear them.

"_Not too loud Merry, you'll wake her._"

"_Fool, you'll be the one that wakes her._"

"You both did." She answered. Merry and Pippin shouted in alarm and released her instantly, stumbling away a few feet before regaining their composure.

"Alex - knocked the wits out of us, you did." Merry muttered with a hand over his heart.

She smiled happily and replied innocently, "Not like you had much to begin with." The fellowship snickered at the comment and Gimli pulled up beside her, offering his hand. She reached for it and he pulled her swiftly to her feet. She stumbled a bit, but was got by Legolas, she quickly moved away from him, as she did she didn't notice the frown on his face.

"Aye lassie, you are spending far too much time with me." Gimli commented with a hint of pride. She smirked and began to help the fellowship pack what little possessions they had with them. As she bent down to retrieve her now cleaned and sharpened sword she noticed something.

"My ring!" The group turned at her shout as she frantically searched for the little silver ring her father had given her. To think she lost it here of all places. Or worse – it could have fallen off in Moria…

"Alex." Her head shot up at the call, Legolas was walking up to her with something in his hand. She dashed over to him and quickly held out her hand. Legolas turned his over and let her ring fall into her palm; she clutched it in her fist and kissed her hand. She laughed sheepishly and looked up at Legolas.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked around her. She kind of expected that, after the way she treated him in Moria. She sighed and picked up her pack that only had a small amount of food and cleaning materials, and swung it on her back.

"Once again we travel, eh lassie?" Gimli grunted next to her. She smiled at him and patted his back.

"Let's hope this goes better than last time."

-

She was partly right. Their traveling was better than last time, it was tiring walking so much, but she was happy not being chased by freakish monsters. They traveled a good distance more over a few rivers and rocky terrain and by evening they had reached the edge of a forest up ahead.

"Aragorn, where are we going?" She called from behind. She and Gimli were the ones trailing behind, but by no means were they being sluggish – the others were just too damn fast.

"To Lothlorien." Was his quick answer. Suddenly he broke out into a sprint and ran for the edge of the forest.

"Oh – damn it all!" she hollered as she and Gimli broke into a sprint as well. Aragorn clearly didn't understand the meaning of pain or the meaning of numbness. Both of which she was feeling right now. Once they had gone under the cover of foliage, Aragorn mercifully slowed to a walk. She and Gimli caught up and walked a little ways in front of Sam and Frodo.

"Stay close young ones." Gimli whispered to Sam and Frodo, she turned and looked at her friend.

"What's wrong, my dwarf?" she questioned, Gimli's eyes shot around the area as they continued to walk.

"They say a great sorceress lives in these woods." She hmm-ed in understanding, not totally believing what he was saying, but willing to listen none the less.

"An Elf-witch of terrible power…all who look upon her, fall under her spell, and are never seen again." He grumbled, Frodo gasped behind them and looked around worriedly. She snorted and told Frodo over her shoulder.

"Don't worry - Gimli's just telling stories." Gimli snorted and answered her hotly.

"Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." He muttered and then said, "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." She smiled and turned back to the front, only to be confronted with an arrow in her face.

"The woman and dwarf speak so loud, we could have shot them in the dark." They both growled.

-

She hated this, like she was the dangerous one? They had blinded folded most of them, and for this reason, she disliked the elven kind a little more. It had been a while since they started and she had tripped so many times, she was starting to think the elf guiding her was doing it on purpose.

"How much longer?" she growled out. She heard someone sigh from up ahead.

"Just a while longer." They answered tiredly. She snorted in frustration.

"If it's killing you to answer me, then don't." She said harshly, once again she tripped over what sounded like a log.

"It is not, you are simply annoying me, my lady." They said in a superior tone.

"At least Legolas tolerates me more than you." She heard a familiar growl from around the back and she finally knew where her friend was.

"We are simply being wary of strangers." They answered.

"Wary? I'm the one who should be wary, you could of killed me back there and I wouldn't have known." They didn't answer her retort and she finally decided that talking to her had killed them. She was pulled to a stop and her blind fold was taken away and she instantly jumped to Gimli's side as he stood next to Legolas and Aragorn. She glanced around and noticed that the day light had faded into night, no wonder her eyes adjusted so quickly.

She paid little attention as Legolas and the other elf exchanged words, then the elf turned to Aragorn and said something else.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli growled; she clutched his shoulder as the elf rounded on them.

"We have not had dealings with dwarves since the Dark Days." He sneered.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that?" She quickly placed her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

"Not now, my dwarf…be nice, for my sake." Gimli glanced up at her and the elf; she tried to ignore Legolas' eyes as they looked at her face. His expression was unreadable. Gimli sighed into her hand and pulled it away. He kissed the back of it before letting it drop.

"Aye, lassie – but only for your sake." She smiled gently and patted his back in thanks. The other elf turned away and looked behind them. She turned and followed his gaze – to Frodo.

"You bring great evil here." he whispered harshly, turning to Aragorn he muttered, "You can go no further." She was in shock. Surely they wouldn't do this. They were tired and hungry, they were sore, how could they just turn on them? She really didn't want all their pain and suffering to be in vain. Gimli sighed and trudged away from Aragorn and took a seat not too far off. She followed after him, but a hand on her shoulder pulled her back. She turned around and looked up and Legolas' stone face.

"What do you want?" she asked stiffly. Legolas frowned and let go of her shoulder, but never dropped his gaze, which was now making her nervous.

"Do not think badly of my kind, they are merely –"

"Taking precaution, I know. But all I saw back there was prejudice against Gimli." She turned away, but thought better and turned back, "They're not letting us go further because of the Ring, it's not Frodo's fault that he has to carry it!" She whispered harshly, they both turned to Frodo who was looking at them, Frodo quickly turned away.

"It is a great evil." Legolas replied. She glared up at him.

"I know it is. Yet look at Frodo, he carries it everyday – he fears it just like the rest of us – but he is strong and brave, and he's dealing with it." She growled, and continued to look up at Legolas, him being a good foot taller than she was, but she didn't care.

"You call my kind cowards for not letting the Ring pass through their borders?" Legolas' tone grew colder with each word, but his face remained calm. She didn't back down, he only added fuel to her fire.

"Your words not mine." She snorted, and turned to join Gimli, but Legolas' hand on her shoulder pulled her back.

"I would die to protect the Ring from ill intentions." He muttered. She smirked.

"I know you would Legolas, but what about them?" she gestured to the elves all around, "They would rather kill Frodo than die for him." Legolas seemed to sober up somewhat after that and glance down to the ground. She sighed and patted his arm that still held onto her shoulder.

"They would not nor would I let them." He said as he brought his gaze back up to her. She blinked, and smiled gently.

"Legolas, would you really turn –"

"Yes." That sobered her up. His blue eyes were now dark, not the light blue she had come to recognized as his. The hand on her shoulder was stiff and tense, unwillingly to let go. Legolas shot a look at Frodo then brought his eyes back to her.

"Do not doubt my loyalty to this Fellowship, I swore to give it my bow, **and I shall**." He said fiercely, "I am no coward; I would stand before any evil, if only to ensure safety for Frodo." She smirked up at him and pulled him in close to whisper to him.

"I believe you, that you would –"

"– Will –"

"– will stand before evil to protect Frodo. But what if that evil was them?" She shifted her eyes to the elves behind them and looked back, "What if that evil was us?" She looked behind her to the fellowship; she turned back to him with a smile on her face and said, "What if that evil was me?" Legolas pulled back and gazed at her as if he had just seen her in a new light. He turned from her. She sighed and took that as a signal that their talk was over.

Just as she started to walk towards Gimli, the other elf returned and said, "You will follow me."

-

Once again, they found themselves walking through the forest to only God knew where, with that nasty elf – what was his name? – Oh right, Haldir or something like that. She knew better than to question again, for he had given her a very stern look last night telling her not to ask. They had trekked since then and now, she realized, it was near night once again.

Finally Haldir turned and walked up a hill; they follow and came upon a view of a forest cramped up on a very large mountain.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." And once again they set off. They traveled a ways before hitting the edge of the forest and traveled even further as the entered it.

"Wow…" She said breathlessly, the trees here were nothing like the ones at home. These were way taller and thicker than what she knew. She never thought a tree could get so big. Finally they had stopped in front of a really tall tree and to her horror, the stairs traveled upwards. She instantly attached herself to the nearest person she knew – which was Legolas, to her dismay, since he had not spoken to her since their talk.

"What ails you, Alex?" He said to her kindly. She looked up at him and clutched his arm tighter.

"Stairs, heights, and long ways up – that's what 'ails' me!" She whispered harshly. He smiled and pulled her under his arm trapping her against his chest and arm. She blushed and shut her eyes tight.

"Do not worry, I shall guide you." He whispered. She nodded her head rapidly and fisted her hands and clutched them to her chest as they started up the stairway.

After a few trips at the beginning, she finally got the hang of the walking with her eyes shut. Every now and then she would hear Legolas chuckle at her, but she was too frighten to fight back.

"You doing okay back there, Alex?" Merry sniggered.

She growled and said, "You only say that 'cause I can't slap you." She heard him snigger again, but now Legolas had pulled her to a stop.

"Open your eyes, Alex." She didn't.

"I won't see any heights?" He chuckled.

"Not as long as you look forward." She nodded her head and opened her eyes. Another small stairway was in front of her, elves all around guarding the place. She looked up to Legolas to ask what was happening, but a light from the top of the stairway caught her attention.

As far as she was concerned, she was now gazing upon the most beautiful beings to ever walk this earth. Both blond and tall, with a stance and poise she would kill to have. The woman must have been Galadriel; the other of course was Celeborn. She instantly felt so incredibly stupid in front of them, with all her muck and grim appearance.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He paused and looked around the fellowship, as if studying them. She felt nervous under his gaze as he looked at her.

"Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." He said smoothly. She sniffed and fought back the tears she knew were fighting to make themselves known.

"I can no longer see him from afar…" she really did her best to hold back the tears. She had time to cry a long time ago, and now was not the time to do so again.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Galadriel whispered. Alex's eyes snapped up to her and suddenly she wished she hadn't, for now she couldn't look away.

"He has fallen into Shadow…" Legolas looked up.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." She sighed and looked up at Legolas, how could he say that, she thought.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." She heard Gimli sigh next to her and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin." Galadriel smiled gently at him, "For the world has grown full of peril and in all the lands, love is now mingled with grief." She said gently.

"_You have finally come back…" _Alex jumped slightly at the voice, it sound like Galadriel, but she was talking to the rest of the Fellowship.

"_Come back? What do you mean?"_ Alex whispered back.

"_You shall see."_

-

"Is this dress to your liking, milady?" She nodded her head and helped the elven maiden pull the light orange dress over her head. Galadriel had granted them stay here for as long as they wished. Aragorn had answered saying that they only needed a month's time at the most. She wondered on why they need to stay here so long, but didn't question him at that moment.

"Is that all you need, milady?" She nodded her head once again and the maiden left without another word. She was given a tent away from the rest of the fellowship. That's when curiosity had won over and she asked why.

_"You forget, do you?" Boromir said good-naturedly._

_"What did I forget?" She replied, Boromir bent down and kissed her forehead._

_"You are a woman." She blushed deeply after that and quickly followed the maid to the tent set aside for her._

"Well, at least it was Boromir that pointed it out, and not Gimli." She snorted. She walked away from the dressing area to where the rest of the fellowship was staying. Their beds were set up inside a tree, Gimli was already dozing off, and the hobbits were happily eating the food that was brought to them. She smiled and crept pass Gimli and took a seat next to the hobbits and Boromir. Legolas and Aragorn sat across from the group.

"So there is a woman underneath it all." Boromir snickered; she smirked and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"At least I look better than you." She retorted, he blinked and smirked at her.

"How do you know?" She grinned.

"I am a woman, after all." The group chuckled; she turned her gaze to Aragorn and asked her question.

"Why are we staying so long, Aragorn?" He looked up at her from his sword and sighed.

"To train you and to recuperate our strength." She winced a little when he said train, but nodded anyway and glanced around.

"This place is so pretty." She whispered. She saw a small smile break on Legolas' face.

"It can now account for the biggest forest you have seen, yet." He smiled at her.

"Yet? Why 'yet'?" She asked.

"You have yet to see my home." She blinked.

"You home? Where is it?" He smiled and his eyes seemed to glaze over for a second before they came back into focus on her.

"You shall see it, if you wish it, when this war is over." She smiled faintly and nodded her head. She looked to her side to see a troubled expression on Boromir's face. She nudged his shoulder; he turned and smiled at her. He sighed and kissed her forehead before standing and walking out of the little home.

"Something's wrong…" She whispered to no one. Aragorn watched Boromir as he walked away and then turned to her once he was out of sight.

"It is the death of Gandalf…" He answered her, she shook her head and turned to Aragorn were a stern look.

"No, it's something else." Aragorn only nodded and continued to wipe down his sword, Legolas – for the first time she noticed – looked fidgety, and she grinned and looked at him fully. His eyes were focused on the ground.

"What's wrong, Legolas?" His eyes snapped to her and he frown. In a small, yet strong voice he answered her.

"I wish to continue our previous conversation." She instantly knew what he was talking about. But back at the lookout, she had gotten the feeling that he wanted to drop the subject.

"Here?" he shook his head and stood from his spot. He glided over to her and offered her his hand, she glanced at Aragorn and then at Gimli's sleeping form, before accepting his hand and following him out of the camp. They walked a long ways after that, she got a mini tour of the place and she was in awe of its beauty and splendor. She could see a few elves down at what looked like an archery field, she snorted inwardly – as if they needed practice, she thought.

"So what did you want to talk about, Legolas?" she whispered, she knew perfectly well that he could hear her, and she refused to break the spell the forest had over her, it sounded almost as if the trees were humming, just for her. Legolas sighed and pulled her to a seat that was a root. He motioned for her to sit and she did. She waited for him do the same but he turned from her and stared down at the archers.

"You dislike my kind." He said sternly, it gave her a start – of course – but she wasn't going to let him win so early. Her gaze also traveled down to the archers, their grace and aim both deadly and beautiful.

"I…don't really." She said, her eyes flickered to his back then back to the archers.

"Yet you speak to us with anger in your voice and something akin to hatred in your eyes." She sighed quietly. So he thought she hated his kind? On the contrary, she loved his kind. They were beautiful beings and their voices and eyes could calm anyone who felt uneasy…they reminded her so much of her father.

"It's not anger at you, but anger for the way Gimli is treated." Legolas glanced at her and quickly turned away.

"He treats elves with the same contempt." She nodded her head even though he couldn't see it.

"I've noticed it, I'm not blind Legolas." He rounded on her so fast that she clutched her chest as his eyes blazed at her.

"And yet you side with him." He said sternly, his eyes dark like the last time they talked. She gulped quietly, but she knew he saw the action; his eyes flickered to her throat before coming back to her face.

"He's my friend, he stood by me when we were in Moria, he stayed with me when my body ached and cramped. He even walked on his pride to ask you to help me." She whispered harshly, his face didn't change, it was still calm and smooth, as if they weren't having this fight at all. But his eyes. His eyes gave away a little of the emotion he was feeling.

"Who would I be if I didn't show him the same devotion?" Legolas' eyes flashed and his face twitched ever so slightly. He looked away to the ground, and then brought his face back to her, confusion clear on his face.

"You do not think that I would show you the same?" she blinked and looked up at Legolas' face. His expression was mixed with confusion and sadness. She sighed.

"Show me the same what?" He stood his ground and looked at her, never breaking his eye contact on her, even though she did more than once.

"The same devotion…as of that, which I show to the Fellowship." She sighed louder this time. It was like they were both being idiots dancing around what was really bothering them. But that was just it. She had no clue what was really bother her, let alone what was bothering Legolas.

"You know what, how about you just tell me what you think you should say and will go from there, huh?" She pinched the ridge of her nose before looking up at him, his back once again to her and his attention on the archers. She resisted the urge to kick his shin and waited patiently for him to start.

"You will not interrupt?" he asked.

"Nope. Not until your done, so you better get it all out by that time." He nodded his head and took what she thought was a calming breather before he started.

"When we first started our journey and Lord Elrond asked you to accompany us, I thought nothing of it." He sighed, "But as the days progressed, you gravitated to the dwarf." A quiet growl from her, "To Gimli, it felt – odd. As if, I was expecting something else to happen, but it never did."

He turned to her, but kept his eyes on the ground, and they shifted from one place to another.

"I – felt as if you held something against me, the way you looked at me was different from the look you gave the dw – Gimli." He flashed his eyes to her and quickly looked back down.

"The look you gave me in Moria was that of disgust. At the time I could not understand why you look upon me in such a way. But then I understood; you were protecting Gimli – like a sister did with her brother." She blinked, well that was one hell of a way of putting it. She shook it off and continued to listen to his semi, makeshift confession.

"I also noticed the way you looked at the hobbits." He looked up at her and seemed to study her face. She did her best not to move or blush uncontrollably.

"You look upon them with so much love and care, that I could not fathom why it was only them and Gimli that could receive such a thing." He again turned from her face and directed his gazed to the hands in her lap. Or at least it felt he was looking at her hands, but she didn't want to move those either. It was like wherever he looked, it froze under his stare.

"Then Aragorn, when he fixed your wound, you smiled at him with happiness…" He sighed, but kept his eyes on her hands that were now fisted together.

"When we came to the lookout, you stopped Gimli – he kissed your hand and you smiled. Your eyes were dark and I could not see what you felt. But the look you gave Haldir was similar to the look you gave to me." He whispered. He looked up and walked in front of her, just close enough were she didn't need to crane her neck to see him. His eyes were blazing and she really wondered how much this was really bothering him.

"Even Boromir received some of your happiness. You allow him to kiss you on the forehead and never scowl at him." His look was fierce. She couldn't tell if he was angry or just really confused. His eyes were darker and narrow. She was really scared now. What happened to the elf she came here with? What happened to the side that was polite?

"Why do you turn from me?" He whispered. She blinked, was this what it was all about? He was jealous of the others, he was mad that she didn't show him the same as she did with Gimli and the others. That's what it was? She looked up at him. If he was human, he'd probably be trembling right now. Heck, she was surprised that he wasn't yelling yet.

"Now do you want to hear my side of this story?" That caught him off guard. He was probably expecting an answer. Well, he wasn't going to get it just yet, he had to see it from her point of view. He nodded and she patted the empty space next to her and he sat down gracefully.

"When this all started, I was terrified. I never showed it because in the back of my mind I thought I was going psycho or something." She laughed nervously, but continued anyway, with her gaze on the archers.

"But then this mission came up and I was told to go along, I didn't know what I was thinking…the hobbits were the first to talk to me. I love them, their energy, their spirit, and the love they give me in return." She smiled to herself; she could still remember how devastated she was when she thought Frodo was dead.

"Gimli…Gimli was the next to talk to me, and I 'gravitated' to him, because he remind me of a friend." She snorted inwardly. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew deep down she missed her roommate. And her stupid boyfriend, they were always up to bicker and fight with her.

"But you – you were always quiet and never said anything to me unless it was a 'Good Morning' or 'Good Night' and that was all I ever got from you. And when I heard the way you spoke to Gimli, I was mad – because he was my friend, I didn't know what you were to me yet." Legolas shifted beside her, but remained quiet.

"But I didn't ignore you, Legolas. When you saved me from that monster, or when you found my ring…" She blushed and laughed uneasily.

"Even when you help me up the stairs, I never ignored you, I just didn't know how to act with you." She turned to him and smiled.

"You need to help me here…because I just as lost as you are…" Legolas smiled back at her and was going to reply when a loud roar filled the place. She jumped to her feet and ran in the direction of the camp.

"Gimli!"

-

**Ahh****-Chew:** Hahaha! I ended it there! May you all suffer! Or you can review and I'll post the next chapter, I think I want at least four reviews before I put up the next one.

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	5. The Middle of Lothlorien

**Ahh-Chew:** Howdy y'all! Umm…I don't have much to say, Sal forced me to update this – I'm not even sure if I got four reviews…Sal's a pain, she's not even reviewing…

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing – it's all Tolkien's doing!

**Chapter 5: **_The Middle of Lothlorien._

-

She couldn't remember when she had sprinted so fast. Running in Moria was nothing compare to how she was running now. The minute she heard the roar coming from the camp, she jumped to her feet and quickly ran back the way she came. Like she said to Legolas – who would she be if she didn't show Gimli the same devotion he showed her.

She finally made it back to the camp, and there he was waving his axe at Aragorn – who was now smoking his pipe – and shouting something in his language. She rushed up and pulled Gimli's axe back, he nearly whacked her on the face.

"Gimli! Gimli – chill – it's me!" he seemed to snap out of his daze and dropped his axe, instantly pulling her into a back breaking hug.

"Oh lassie! When you were not here – I feared –"

"Feared what? That we had taken her?" Legolas asked coldly. She turned and glared up at him, but his expression was like stone. His eyes were still dark. He looked down at her with no emotion and walked away. She stared after him as he disappeared behind the trees.

"Blasted elves never giving me a moment's peace." She glared down at him and clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him away from the group. She noticed the hobbits were gone, but she would ask Aragorn later on where they went.

"I need to have a talk with you, Gimli." She said gently. He nodded his head and sat on his cot and patiently waited for her to take a seat too. She dropped to the ground and pulled her legs under her.

"What is it you want to talk about, lassie?" she looked up at him. She contemplated on how this was going to go. If she said the wrong thing at the wrong time, he would surely throw a fit, so…

"I need to talk to you about the elves – no, no, hear me out!" She quickly shut him up when he tried to interrupt, because if he did, they would never get done.

"I understand that the elves and the dwarves have this rivalry and hate between – but my friend," she pulled up next to him and kneeled by him pulling his hands into hers, "Can't you tolerate them for the duration of this journey…they gave us shelter, and food, and they allowed you here…"

Gimli sighed at her and stared at the ground, he took a few moments before turning to her, "Alright lassie, on one condition." She nodded and encouraged him to continue.

"The elf – Legolas – treats me with the same." She nodded her head and said she would let him know. Gimli accepted her answer and mumbled something about wanting to catch some more shut eye. She smiled at him and bid him a good sleep. She sighed as she stood and walked over to Aragorn.

"Can I sit here?" She pointed to a seat next to him; he nodded and made extra room for her. She grinned and took the offered space.

"Quite the characters they seem to be." He whispered to her, she sighed in mock frustration and slumped against him. He chuckled and pulled her under his arm. She felt like a little kid again when her dad use to do the same thing.

"What troubles Legolas?" He asked quietly.

"I think his problem is with my attitude towards him, I think he feels – jealous – that I don't treat him like I treat Gimli." She covered her face with her hands and sighed again. It just didn't help, no matter how many times she sighed or took breathers, her frustration wouldn't leave.

"Elves love all things – it is hard to understand why you would hate them." She growled and slapped her hands on her lap.

"I don't hate them – it's just – I hate the way Gimli and Legolas treat each other." She looked at the ground. At least the hobbits weren't against each other. Speaking of which.

"Hey Aragorn, where are the hobbits?" he chuckled.

"Eating." She chuckled too. If it was anything they were good at, it was eating.

"So where's Boromir, then?" Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. She nodded her head in understanding. Maybe Boromir did need some cool off time. Come to think, Legolas did too. Wait a minute.

"Aragorn?" He hummed at her, she turned and looked at him with what she hoped were pleading eyes, "Could you figure out what's bothering Legolas?"

"It is not my place –"

"As a friend worried for the other – please?" she pouted. He sighed and agreed. She smiled broadly and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to go find my little guys." She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him one last time before running off to look for the hobbits.

"What have I done?"

-

"Legolas, what are you doing?" Legolas let his arrow fly and it hit the target with a deadly thud. Legolas sighed and turned to Aragorn as he approached. He pulled up another arrow and took aim.

"Practicing, my friend." Aragorn stood beside him and pulled out a bow and arrow as well. Legolas pulled back and let his arrow fly, missing the center by a finger.

"What troubles you, my friend?" Legolas didn't answer and pulled up another arrow, Aragorn did the same, his arrows hitting close to the center.

"Nothing troubles me." Legolas said and let the arrow go with more force than he intended, slicing a previous arrow down the middle.

"You lie." Aragorn said quietly. Legolas sighed and placed down the arrow he had picked up. He carefully put back the bow and turned to Aragorn who in turn did the same.

"Why must she dislike me? What have I done to displease her?" Legolas said calmly. His face as straight as before, giving off no emotion. But his eyes gave hints to Aragorn. Aragorn sat by a tree and Legolas followed, taking a seat beside his friend.

"She does not hate you – merely the way you treat Gimli." Legolas nodded his head.

"Aye, she has told me so; does she expect me to forget what is between us?" Aragorn shook his head.

"No Legolas, she only wishes for a truce between you." He turned to Legolas and motioned off to the side. Legolas turned in the direction of Aragorn's movement to see Alex and the hobbits playing some sort of game. They were jumping around and avoiding each other's feet. Alex's broken-sounding laughter reached his ears, though he knew Aragorn could not hear her.

"And if we agree to a truce, will she be please?" Aragorn smiled as Legolas continued to watch them play.

"Aye, for she wishes nothing more." Legolas nodded distractedly. Aragorn's smile broadened at the sight of Legolas.

"Is there something else, Legolas?" Legolas seemed to snap out of his trance and turned a worried look to Aragorn.

"Yes, on her ring, there were elvish words." Aragorn frowned, that couldn't be. From what Gandalf had told him, Alex was from a different place were neither Elves nor hobbits existed. How could she have a ring made by the Elves?

"What did it say?" he asked.

"'My life is yours, Beloved.'" Legolas quoted and turned back to Alex's playing form.

"How strange…" Aragorn whispered. Legolas sighed and turned to Aragorn, standing on his feet and helping Aragorn on his own.

"I feel strange, my friend." He muttered, Aragorn frowned and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"How so, Legolas?" But Legolas never answered and walked away.

-

"That's cheating!" she shouted as Frodo and Merry held her by her arms. She struggled against their hold as Pippin tried to step on her feet, Sam laughing away in the background. She kicked and jumped away as best she could. She had no idea what she was thinking when she told them about this game. It was a game called 'Footise' that her and her brother used to play when they were really bored. Needless to say the hobbits were really good at stepping on other people's feet.

"Come on just give up, Alex!" Merry said happily, she growled and glared playfully at him.

"Never, you tricky prats!" she laughed. She had a thought and grinned wickedly. As Pippin moved forward to try again, she then lurched forward as well, spooking him to fall backwards. Frodo and Merry shouted in surprise and followed her movement, when they did, she pulled back and they let go, sending her flying back.

"Oh no!" she shouted. A bark of laughter sounded in her ears as she was caught. She looked up at the sound of the chuckles to see Boromir trying to regain his footing.

"My hero!" she laughed. Boromir chuckled and set her back on her feet.

"Nice catch, Boromir." Pippin chimed in. Boromir smiled at him and ruffled Pippin's hair. He then turned to her and bowed.

"Lady Galadriel is holding a feast now, may I escort you?" she blushed and nodded her head. He smiled and held out his arm. She took hold of it and the hobbits sprinted ahead of them.

"Where are the others?" She asked him. She was trying to distract him, as the got closer to the dinning area, more and more elves appeared and it was making both of them uncomfortable.

"Aragorn sent me to fetch you, I know not where the others could be." He answered. She nodded, as they got to the table she gasped. The place they were eating in was beautiful. The trees wrapped around creating a ceiling that swirled upwards. Shafts of light filtered through, but she knew it was night time; it must have been the moonlight and starlight. The floor was plated here and there with smooth rock, it was under the tables and there was a spot, which was probably the dance floor, to the right of the tables.

She glanced around some more and looked for singers…but there was none. So who was it that was humming? She shook it off and followed Boromir to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. She thanked him and took her seat. He pushed her in and took a seat to her left.

"Where's Gimli?" Boromir pointed down the long table and towards the end was Gimli. He surrounded himself with the hobbits. He looked up and smiled at her, waving slightly. She grinned and waved back. She understood what he was doing. He was avoiding the elves.

"Is this seat taken?" She gave a start and looked up. One of the elves was pointing to the seat on her right.

"Um, yes it is, by – Legolas Greenleaf." What the hell? Where'd that come from? Either way, the elf nodded and went to find a seat somewhere else. Over the next ten minutes, more elves asked her the same question, and she continued to answer in the same way. The seat was taken by Legolas Greenleaf.

"They say this seat is mine." She smiled and looked up at Legolas. He was dressed in a silver tunic and his hair was neatly pulled back. Then she noticed something else that made her smile, his eyes were once again the light blue she knew were his. He took his seat next to her and greeted Boromir, who in turn nodded.

"It is. I was saving it." She said, Legolas nodded his head and pulled his seat in, making himself comfortable.

"Why do you smile, Alex?" she grinned again.

"Your eyes are back to normal." He blinked in confusion. She chuckled and pointed to his eyes.

"When you were mad with me, your eyes went darker, but now they're light blue again." He was going to question her, but a chiming sound alerted their attention to the left. She looked up and was pulled to her feet by Legolas.

"Tis the Lord and Lady of Light." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and waited for them to enter. As they did, she felt the air catch in her throat. Once again, they were as beautiful as always. She couldn't take her eyes off of Galadriel, she just reminded her of her father, all those years ago. For some strange reason, she felt safe, she felt as if nothing in her life was really missing. She turned to Legolas; he looked down at her and smiled. She suddenly felt tears spring to her eyes, but she fought them away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. His eyes shot down and he gave her a confused look.

"For what?" he asked. She sighed and glanced at Gimli.

"For making you feel the way you did, I'm sorry." He smiled and pulled her hand to his mouth. He gave her a quick look before bringing the back of her hand to his lips giving it a quick and gentle kiss.

"You are forgiven, Mellon nin." She blinked at the words, but didn't question it. Lord Celeborn motioned for them to take their seats. When they did, maids came out and placed out the food around them. She smiled at the food and quickly dug in with everyone else. She instantly heard Pippin's and Merry's voice call out over the table, she chuckled.

"What is your name, milady?" she blinked and looked up at the elf in front of her. She wiped her mouth with her napkinand smiled at him. He was handsome, bright blue eyes like any elf, with the long blond hair to match. But for some reason, she got the impression that he was older than Legolas.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked, Legolas leaned forward and greeted the elf.

"She does not speak our language, my friend." The other elf nodded, she looked between the elf and Legolas with confusion clear on her face.

"Forgive me, I asked for you name. I am Taurnil, milady." Taurnil nodded his head and she smiled.

"I'm Alexandria, nice to meet you Taurnil." He smiled and looked at Legolas.

"You are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, correct?" her eyes widened and snapped to Legolas' face.

"You're a prince?" He smiled sadly and nodded his head. She laughed and patted his arm.

"No wonder you acted like a spoiled brat." Taurnil hid his smile behind his goblet as Legolas glared at her playfully. Their meal continued on peacefully. Taurnil and Legolas talked about the forest and their homes, every now and then reverting to their language. She only smiled when they did that, their voices smoothed her sense of hearing and gave her a good feeling. Suddenly a few of the elves stood and walked to the dance floor.

"What are they doing?" she pointed to a few elves that stood and walked away from the dance floor to a platform that was behind the dancing area, slightly raised.

"They are the singers." She nodded in thanks to Taurnil. Legolas took her hand and pulled her from her seat.

"May I have this dance?" she blushed deeply and nodded. Legolas smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand into his other. She laughed nervously and whispered to Legolas.

"I can't dance, so beware." He chuckled and spun her around the dance floor to the beat of the light and fast music. She squealed and clutched his shoulder and hand. Legolas laughed and slowed down to a twirl that made her less dizzy.

"You jerk, I could have tripped back there." She growled. Legolas smiled widely.

"Of course not, you are dancing with me; there will be no stepping on toes here." She laughed at his words. Legolas waltzed around the dance floor a few more times before a hand tapped on his shoulder. Legolas stopped and pulled away, she looked up and smiled at Boromir.

"You wanna dance too?" He grinned.

"If Legolas will allow me to and if my lady permits it." She nodded and pulled away from Legolas, she thought she felt some resistance at first, but it was gone before she could really think on it. Boromir smiled as he pulled her into his embrace and started moving to the now slow music.

"Has Aragorn told you when you shall start your training?" He asked her. She shook her head and sighed.

"I was wondering about that, but I'll worry about it when it comes." She answered. She glanced around them and suddenly noticed that a good portion of the place was staring at them.

"Boromir." She whispered, he looked down at her and lowered his head to hear her.

"Yes, Alex?" She nodded in the direction of the tables and the elves.

"They're staring at us." She whispered, frightened. She glared at him when she heard his chuckle, but he merely smiled at her.

"Nay, they are staring at you, your beauty." He answered. She blushed and tried to hide her face in his chest, he laughed at her childishness and pulled her face away, but she remained stubborn and looked nowhere else but his person.

"Well, I wish they wouldn't, there's nothing to stare at." She said angrily. Boromir smiled and shook his head, twirling her around once more before she felt a tap on her hip. She pulled away from Boromir and glanced down to see Pippin standing behind her.

"I'd say it be my turn about now." She laughed and took Pippin's hands. She laughed out loud as Pippin spun her around the dance floor. Some time during that spinning he disappeared and was replaced by Merry, who slowed down and gently spun her around the floor.

"Alright lad, let me have a turn." Her face broke out into a huge grin and she readily accepted Gimli's hands. He took her around in a slower and calmer pace than that of her previous partners.

"The elf was mighty jealous a few moments ago." He whispered up to her. She frowned and looked up at the tables; she spotted Legolas sitting next to Aragorn, talking. She looked back to Gimli.

"About what?" She asked. Gimli gave a bark of laughter.

"Dancing with Boromir, then hiding your face in his chest was what." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's not get too friendly with the men, lassie." She blinked and then snorted, holding back her laughter. She smiled down at Gimli and he looked up at her with a stern face. She laughed.

"Alright, I'll stay way from the boys, papa." She said mockingly. He grunted and nodded his head.

"That is what I wanted to hear." She chuckled. A tap on her shoulder alerted her to another guest and she let go of Gimli and turned to greet the one behind her. She stood in shock as she faced Lord Celeborn. He smiled gently at her and pulled her into a slow and gentle waltz.

"Hello, my dear." She was still in shock when he said this, but quickly pulled back to the present.

"Um – hi – Cel – uh – Lord Celeborn." She stuttered. Oh boy was this frightening. What the hell was she doing dancing with Lord Celeborn? He smiled down at her and spun her around. He glanced up and nodded in the direction of Galadriel.

"My wife and I would like to speak with you tonight, would that suit you?" She nodded her head stupidly. What the hell was going on? Why would Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel want to speak to her about? He smiled and led her away from the dance floor. Oh shit! He meant right now? But –

"Do not worry; I have informed Aragorn of your leaving." And once again she could do nothing but nodded stupidly. What was going on?

-

Lord Celeborn led her away from the feasting area into a calmer and much fancier room. Well, it looked that way to her, the room was surround by thick trees. The tree tops and branches didn't spiral upwards like the ones in the dinning area. Instead they came together like arms covering the room from the moonlight.

From what she could see, she noticed that there weren't any thrones. It was like a sitting room. A water fall was towards the end of the room, what looked like a bird bath was right next to it. Lord Celeborn led her to a round table on the other side of the room and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled and thanked him, taking her seat.

He smiled and walked towards the water fall and held out his hand. A moment later another pale hand came out and held his. Lady Galadriel pulled in the room seemingly out of the water. It took her a moment to realize that a door was next to the water fall, that was why Galadriel came in not wet.

Galadriel's blue crystal eyes turned to her and she instantly felt herself freeze up. Galadriel seemed to sense her nervousness and offered her a smile. She walked toward the table and Lord Celeborn pulled out the other seat. Now she was really nervous. The elven Lord and Lady were seating across from her.

"Hello, my dear." Galadriel's voice broke her trance and pulled her back to the situation at hand. She clutched her hands on her lap and tried desperately not to make a fool out of herself.

"Hello Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn said you wanted to speak with me." She stated. Galadriel nodded with a smile never fading from her face.

"Do you know why?" Galadriel said softly. She shook her head in a negative. Galadriel pointed to her right hand, she looked down and pulled her hand up for Galadriel to see.

"My ring? What's my ring got to do with anything?" She questioned. Galadriel didn't answer; Celeborn reached for her hand and silently requested permission to take the ring. She nodded and gently pulled off her ring and handed it to him. He thanked her with a nod of his head and turned the ring over in his hand.

"Do you know who gave you this ring?" Galadriel took the ring from her husband and held it before Alex. Alex smiled and nodded happily.

"My father gave me that ring when I was ten, a few months before he died." She answered sadly.

Galadriel smiled in sympathy, "Do you know what the ring says? You should unless you father did not teach you our speech." Alex frowned.

"Sorry, I don't know what it means, and I didn't understand what you just said." Galadriel nodded, placing the ring in front of Alex and turning up to stare right at her.

"You will listen to what I say, no interruptions." Alex sighed warily, but nodded anyway. Elves must have pet peeves with people interrupting them in their rants or stories. Galadriel smiled at her agreement and turned her gaze away from Alex to her silver solid band with elvish engravings.

"Your father was an elf. He lived here, in Lothlorien during the first War of the Ring. He fought in the war and came home wounded and wary. His body slowly lost its spirit of living over the years of his return, and every day he diminished even more." Galadriel looked up at Alex, but Alex kept her promised and remained quiet, though her mind now burned with thousands of questions.

"He came to me, a day so long ago, and asked for a life away from this world – away from the evil that now ran in his veins. The poison of the orcs had spread too quickly, and he knew immortality would not serve him any longer." Galadriel's gaze never wavered from Alex's.

"I told him to live out his years here, at home, with his kind. He mentioned to me that during the fight against the ring – it spoke to him and to all the elves present. It taunted them with riches, and then tortured them with images of their failure. But he said that among the images of riches and burning trees, he saw another world." Celeborn placed a hand over his wife's and looked up at Alex, his eyes dark, reminding her very much of Legolas.

"The world he saw was yours. The world your mother lived in. I told him that it would kill him faster if he left our world for that. He replied that a swift death there was kinder than a slow descent to Shadow here." He looked at his wife for a moment before turning back to Alex, his eyes once again light in color. Alex sighed in relief inwardly. Legolas she could handle, but Lord Celeborn was a different story all together.

"We agreed on his request, and on the day of his departure we offered him a gift." Alex's eyes shot down to her ring and Galadriel smiled, "Yes, this ring that sits before us was his gift. We said to him, should he wish to return all he needed was this ring." This didn't make sense. Why would her dad give her this ring? What if she accidentally triggered it somehow and she would get sent back here?

Wait… she glanced at the ring, she was wearing this ring when the bus hit her and if memory wasn't failing her, her father would always wear the ring when something bad was going on. The storms and the snow-ins and the fights her brother got in. His ring would be on his finger, but afterwards when the danger was gone…so was the ring.

"On this ring is an incantation, written in elvish so no others could use it. Do you know what it says?" Celeborn questioned her. Alex shook her head. No, this couldn't be possible. This wasn't true…Alex looked up to Lord Celeborn and glared.

"What does it say, Lord Celeborn?" she whispered harshly.

"It says, 'My life is yours, Beloved.'" The ring before them glowed slightly and just as fast as it happened, it disappeared. Alex picked up the ring and twisted it in her fingers. How was this possible? Why give her the ring? What use was it to her? It probably was the reason why she was here. It wasn't because she had a purpose; it was because she was wearing this stupid ring. It must've reacted to the danger she was in when she was crossing the street.

So she really wasn't supposed to be here. She was only here because of her own foolishness and her father's stupid ring. She had faced Moria, and Gandalf's death and other painful hells – all because of this stupid ring! She slammed the ring back down on the table, the Lord and Lady never flinching at the action of anger from her.

Alex felt the tears from earlier come back, and this time she let them come and run down her cheeks. So what did this mean? Could she be an elf? Her mother wasn't one, so did that change things? Or was she a half elf - was she immortal or would she die like her father because she was in a world not her own?

"What's going to happen to me?" Alex whispered brokenly.

"You shall live – immortally, like your people. But in your blood runs the ever present mortality of your mother. You can choose between the two, but you must choose wisely, for once a choice is made it cannot be changed." Celeborn said. Alex looked up at them and then quickly turned away. So she was an elf or half-elf anyway, and now she was immortal. What would Legolas say? Maybe that she was prejudice against her people, wasn't that funny as hell? Oh no…

"What will Gimli say?" Alex mumbled sadly. That brought more tears to her eyes. What if he turned on her because of her new found information? No – he wouldn't do that, not after all they had been through; he would never turn on her. She looked up at Celeborn and Galadriel…her new Lord and Lady – if it was true that her father was from Lothlorien.

"Can I – can I leave…please?" Celeborn nodded his head; Alex jumped from her chair and rushed to the exit. She stopped before she opened the door and turned back. What about her ring? She shook her head and walked back to the table; she picked up her ring and bowed to her Lord and Lady, before turning and making a mad dash for her tent.

-

**Ahh****-Chew:** Horrible! I don't like this chapter too much, but I need to put it in before I can do anything else. So what do you think she'll do next? Who will be the first to find out about Alex? Or will she kept it a secret?

Please review!

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	6. The End of Lothlorien

**Ahh-Chew: **I can't think of anything…Argh; my brain power is failing me! No wait…First of all, I would like to thank the following people:

**_Enchanted Picture  
_****_Brownie24  
_****_LothirielofGondor  
_****_FlamingMushroomz_**

They have been my ever faithful reviewers and have yet to let me down. I thank you all very, **very **much. Especially **_Enchanted Picture _**and **_brownie24_**, guys – this chapter is for you!

**NOTES OF WARNING! **There is a mention of a musical artist in this one and I really don't want any crap about it. **ANY CRACKS AT ARTIST MUSICAL/TV WISE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nada!

**Chapter 6:** _The End of Lothlorien_

-

After leaving the seating room of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, she made a mad dash for her tent. As she ran she avoided her friends and other elves that were too curious for their own damn good. She tripped over a few branches intent on making her look stupid before finally reaching her tent, tears streaming down her face.

Once she entered her tent, she fell onto her cot and curled into a ball. What exactly she was crying for, she had no idea. She should probably be happy that she was no longer ordinary, but among the beautiful people. Somehow that made it worse and her tears came on with a stronger force.

This was all wrong. She couldn't be an elf; she wasn't fast enough, or talented enough to be one of them. But of course she wouldn't be…she was half of an elf. Did that make it worse or better for her? Was life easier or harder? What would Gimli say when he found out? As a matter of fact, would she tell him?

She buried her face into her pillow and laid there for a good, long ten minutes...Of course she would tell him, he'd think of it as betrayal if she didn't.

Betrayal…Her father betrayed her. He never told her what she was. That's why he never said anything about his family, that's why he never mentioned where he was from, that's why his legs failed him when she was six. The orc poison was killing him. That's why none of the hospitals medicines ever worked. That's why he never seemed to get better in her ten year old eyes. What was killing him wasn't known to her world.

So…that's where that confounded humming was coming from. She lifted her head slightly to hear the two trees that housed her. They were the ones that were humming. They were singing and she didn't even know it until now. She pulled her face out of her pillow completely and sat up in her bed. She closed her eyes and strained her ears.

There…she could hear the leaves and the trees whispering to each other. The wind was passing through the forest and it too conversed with the plants it brushed by. She opened her eyes and walked gingerly to the flap of a door for her tent. She gently and slowly pulled back the flap a little. She could see the wrinkles and nicks and knots in the barks of the trees in front of her tent. She looked up to the canopy and each leaf was in clear view.

Maybe being an elf wasn't so bad. She sighed and pulled back into her tent. Should she face them now? She knew Gimli would love her no matter what she was…but that didn't stop the smallest doubt from lodging into the back of her mind. She stood and sat at her little vanity desk, looking into her little mirror. Well, at least she still looked the same. Her eyes were still brown, and her hair was still tar black. She glanced down at her skin; it was still tanned, thank God.

She turned her attention back up to the mirror. She didn't care much for her hair, but the current hairdo was a reminder of how the elves wore it. Hell, she knew she was being rebellious, but she needed it right now. She pulled her hair out of the half knot and started braiding it. Once she was finished with it, it hung loosely at the side, reaching barely under her breasts.

_Well, here it goes…_

-

She slid out of her tent and made her way over to the camp that housed the rest of the Fellowship. As she came close, she carefully placed her ring back on her right ring finger and kissed it. No matter how much she wished she could hate her father, she couldn't, not really.

"Alex! Where were you?" She smiled brightly at Pippin as he bounded to her side and quickly hugged her around the waist. He pulled her over to where the rest of the Fellowship sat; apparently they were having a meeting before she came.

"I had a talk with the Lord and Lady." The hobbits heads snapped up at that, along with Legolas' and Gimli's. Strangely Aragorn and Boromir paid it no mind.

"What did they want, lassie?" Gimli grunted from across the little circle. The hobbits sat beside her, but the rest sat away from them, on their cots. She sighed and avoided looking at Gimli and focused her attention on the hobbits in front of her. She glanced at Frodo, his eyes filled with curiosity and worry as he waited for her to answer.

"They…told me some things." She said slowly.

"Like what, Ms. Alex?" Poor Sam, no matter how many times she told him not to, he still titled her name with something. She glanced around at her hobbits, avoiding the eyes of the men. That's when she noticed it. The eyes of her little guys were brighter, or at least seemed brighter. Frodo's hair was darker, and the others' were lighter. Was this what Legolas saw everyday?

"They said…some interesting things." She mumbled. Gimli growled and grunted.

"Spit it out, lassie." She winced at his command.

"They-told-me-I-was-an-elf." She rushed…oh God, dead silence filled the place. She looked up; shock was clearly evident on Gimli's and Legolas' faces. Aragorn just sat there; she had a nasty feeling that Lady Galadriel told him before she told her. Boromir stared at her, but seconds later his face broke out into a smile.

"I knew something like you was too good to be human…" He whispered, she was amazed that she heard him at all, it was so low. She turned to Gimli; he jumped at her gaze and started to stutter. Finally he cleared his throat and smiled gently at her.

"Well lassie, I guess that's something I should be proud of." He said, she blinked in surprise and he continued, "I befriend an elf without trying." She grinned broadly and launched herself at Gimli; he chuckled merrily as he caught her and patted her back lovingly.

"I was so worried…" She whispered into his ear. He grunted and pulled her back to look at her. A broad grin split his face too.

"Really now, this is not one dwarf that is easy to be rid of." He chuckled. She smiled and sat down beside him. She looked up at Legolas, confusion still on his face. She cleared her throat and started to explain the story to the rest of the group. She repeated everything she heard from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The hobbits and Boromir nodded their heads in understanding, but Legolas had yet to say anything to her.

"So Aragorn, when does training start?" He let out a laugh. She decided that if Legolas had anything to say, he would say it in due time.

-

After the conversation that night with the Fellowship, Aragorn had started her training. He started her on the basic, or what he considered basic. Keeping her balance, learning to stay still, how to hold a sword properly – that one took a week – and little things like not sneezing halfway through a fight.

Then he moved her on to weapons. The night before that, she prayed to whatever gods there were on middle earth and asked that no one would suffer the next few days, least the weapons got the best of her. Aragorn was strictly fierce when it came to the sword, even though it was training, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a real scrap with Aragorn every practice.

Gimli had been kind enough to teach her how to use his axes. Aragorn had whispered to her sometime before that it was an honor to the dwarves to learn something like that. She made sure to show Gimli how much she did appreciated it and tried extra hard to control her skills with an axe.

Sometime during the next few days after that, Aragorn was unable and asked Boromir to train her. He agreed readily even though he was already training the hobbits. These days – though few – were the best days of training she had. Boromir was just as hard and strict as Aragorn, but when he explained the things to her, his voice was always gentle and understanding.

During the time with the hobbits and Boromir, she had learned new things about Boromir. About how he came from a kingdom, near where they were going, called Gondor – or as he called it – The White City. By his descriptions, the place sounded beautiful and every day she counted down, the days closer to visiting the White City of Gondor. She also learned of his little brother, Faramir and of his father Denethor, but with these stories, shadows passed over more than once. She wondered at what he was hiding.

Towards the last of their days in Lothlorien, Legolas had finally spoken to her after a few weeks of silence and asked if he could teach her how to use a bow and arrow. This was what she had been waiting for. She had seen the elves on the archery fields and marveled at their aim and deadly strength with such a slim and beautiful weapon. He taught her for a about the last week and a half when…

The day of their departure and here she was – failing the bow and arrow.

"You flinched again, Alex." Legolas said calmly from behind her. She sighed and picked up another arrow and placed it properly on the bow, at least this part she had down to perfection – well, as close to perfection as she could get it.

"You try firing an arrow near your face and not flinch." She hissed and shot her arrow. It landed with the others. They hit the target, just not the center; it was like they purposely avoided this area just to piss her off. She growled and picked up another.

"I have done it, many times in fact." He said playfully, she could practically hear the smile creep into his face. She turned and blew a raspberry at him before turning back and shooting her arrow.

"Yeah well, you're what – over a thousand years old?" she asked and shot off another arrow. She missed again, this was really starting to annoy her, she was pretty sure she had a vein popping somewhere.

"Over two thousand, I told you." He said smartly. She snorted and turned on him with a hand on her hip.

"And you honestly thought I was going to remember?" Legolas smiled and shook his head. She considered that a win and turned back to the target, she pulled up another arrow and aimed. It was getting easier and easier to talk to Legolas. She had asked him why he didn't talk to her after the incident. He had quickly replied that he was merely shocked and had wandered around Lothlorien gathering information on her family. He also told her that he could only find things on her father, nothing more.

"Now if only you hit the target." She squealed like a pig and shot her arrow. She rounded on Legolas and punched him in his chest, rubbing her ear with the other hand; she could still feel his breath against her ear.

"You idiot, do you know how scary you really are? Damn Michael Jackson…" Legolas chuckled and pointed behind her. She turned and snorted at the sight. There was her recent arrow – slap dab in the center. Great, so when the crap was scared out of her, her life would be saved – perfect. Trust her to pull off shit like that.

"Legolas – Alex, come, we are leaving!" Aragorn shouted down to them from the hill top. She placed down her weapons and dashed up the hill, laughing when Legolas shouted from below something that sound like 'cheat.'

-

She made it from the archery fields to the river side. Aragorn pointed to the hobbits sitting by the shore and told her to wait with them. She protested at first, but after a few minutes of Aragorn not listening, she called it quits. Frodo and Sam stood after a while and wander over to a boat that was the first in the line. She stayed behind with Merry and Pippin, she watched as Pippin reached out and pulled a green parcel to himself.

"What are you guys doing?" she whispered. Pippin looked up at her and pulled out what looked to be a giant cracker. He handed three to Merry and took four for himself.

"We're eating, that's what." She shook her head, and politely declined when Pippin offered her some. No way in hell was she going to be caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. She was amazed on how fast the two had swallowed the crackers and was even more amazed when neither of them choked on them.

Legolas had walked over and started packing in some of the stuff that had piled by the boat; he turned and glared at her.

"Aragorn said, 'Sit here and wait.' He never said anything about helping." She shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands in surrender as Legolas piled the stuff from the river side into the boat. He picked up one of the small green parcels and pulled out another giant cracker and presented it to her.

"Lembas, elvish way-bread." He took a tiny bite and smiled at her and the hobbits, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Merry and Pippin nodded as he walked away, she was covering her mouth trying to hold back her laugh.

"Come here you three." Aragorn ordered from behind, she turned and glared at him.

"What for?" She questioned.

"Gifts."

-

So here they were, all lined up in a neat little row waiting to be presented the gifts that were going to be given to them by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. This would be the second meeting she would have with them. After the night of finding out she was an elf, she avoid most of the elves in the forest, except for Legolas, that couldn't be helped. For some reason she thought that if any one found out she was a half-elf, they would think less of her…or avoid her like Legolas did.

The Fellowship were presented with cloaks by Lord Celeborn, saying that they would help hide them from unfriendly eyes, as he put it. As he walked away from the line, he stopped at the end were she was and nodded his head ever so slightly to her.

"May Grace and Valor be with you." He whispered, walking away. Gimli came up beside her and waited along with the rest of the Fellowship, for Lady Galadriel. As she waited, her fingers moved up to the leaf that held her cloak up, now she had a little something of home. This made her smile. Finally Lady Galadriel appeared and started to present her gifts.

Galadriel had given Legolas a bow, he looked at it like a kid on Christmas Day and tested it. Galadriel smiled at him and moved toward Merry and Pippin, handing them both daggers. She smiled at Sam and handed him elven rope. Finally she came upon Gimli and Alex suddenly realized that he was about as nervous as she was.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing." Gimli mumbled, Alex frowned and elbowed him in the shoulder, he grunted and looked up shyly at Galadriel.

"Except…to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim once last time, for she is more beautiful than all the jewels beneath the earth." He whispered. Galadriel laughed softly and Gimli looked at Alex and turned away muttering. He decided against it and proceeded to ask Galadriel for a hair off her head. She agreed – and pulled off three. Gimli walked away with a giant smile on his face. Leaving her with the Lady of Light.

"My child, I am sorry for the pain you must suffer. But do not lose hope now," Galadriel lifted up her face and smiled at her, "You are here for a reason, never doubt that." Galadriel whispered. Alex sighed and smiled sadly.

"My gift for you, Child of My Kingdom, is your necklace…" Alex gasped softly as Galadriel pulled from her sleeve a long and silver necklace. The nearly silver white trinket held up by the chain looked like a leaf from a willow tree. Around it were thin silver branches that circled it, holding up a bright green gem that flashed happily in the sun.

"This is mine?" Alex whispered as she took it and placed it around her neck. Galadriel nodded and pointed to the silver ring.

"The ring was your father's, but this necklace was your grandmother's." Galadriel said. Alex froze, if this was her grandmother's, then that meant she should have visited her –

"Nay child, your grandmother died shortly after the departure of your father, you are the last of your line…" Alex nodded in understanding, but Galadriel continued, "The ring has no more power, it is yours to give to anyone you wish, but…" Galadriel's hand flew to the necklace and caressed it as it lay peacefully on the base of Alex's neck, "This gift is priceless, give it to no one unless their love is worthy…" Alex smiled and nodded her head.

Galadriel smiled sadly and leaned forward and kissed Alex's head gently, "You shall always have a home here, should you find no other place." And with that she walked away.

-

"Are you ready, lassie?" Gimli called to her as she ran over to the boats, Gimli was already in the last one and Legolas stood with one foot on the shore line and the other in the boat, waiting for her.

"Come Alex, you ride with us." Alex smiled and jumped into the boat with Legolas' help, she sat in front of Gimli who sat quietly in the middle. Legolas picked up the ore and he pushed off at the same time as everyone else. They were finally leaving. As they passed the elves, she looked up and saw Lady Galadriel standing alone by the river's edge. She raised her hand in farewell and that was the last Alex saw of the Lothlorien forest.

"So where are we going?" She asked the companions of her boat.

"To the falls of Rauros, or so says Aragorn." Gimli muttered. She smiled, poor Gimli – he really was going to miss Lothlorien, or more likely Lady Galadriel. They traveled a ways for a while before their little river connected with a thicker and larger river.

The boat rocked a little and she chuckled uneasily, "You do know how to control this boat right, Legolas?"

Legolas chuckled and pushed on the ore, making the boat rush forward slightly before going back to its normal pace, "Of course Alex, I shall not let harm come to us." Gimli snorted and she chuckled uneasily once more. They were silently for most of the trip, the others far ahead of them, but she didn't care, she was paying attention to the surrounding forest. She could have sworn she saw – well whatever it was, it was gone now.

As night fall came, they pulled over and made camp. Alex and Gimli went around looking for fire wood for the hobbits, they didn't return until later when a dead silence was over the camp, Aragorn and Boromir avoiding each other like a plague. She asked the hobbits what had happened and Pippin had whispered that Aragorn and Boromir were fighting about which way was best to take the ring.

She wondered if the ring was strengthening its hold on Boromir. She stood and excused herself from Gimli's side and took a seat beside Boromir who gazed out into the river.

"You should be sleeping." Boromir whispered to her. She smiled and turned her sight to the glistening and humming river.

"I'm part elf; I don't need sleep as much as I did before." She whispered back. That part of her life finally made sense to her a few weeks back when she realized that on her world, she slept less often than her roommate, and she did more on little sleeps.

"Then you should be resting." She frowned, was he trying to get rid of her? Fine, she was going to find if that was what he really wanted. She stood and nodded her head in a goodnight to him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Do not leave, I…I did not mean to offend you." He whispered urgently. She smiled and retook her seat beside him. He let go of her wrist and ran both his hands through his hair, sighing loudly.

"What's wrong, Boromir?" she asked gently.

He gripped his hands in front of his mouth and glared out at the river, "Aragorn does not want the ring anywhere near my city." He mumbled.

She knew why. She had heard the story from Gandalf and Lord Elrond before they left Rivendell. Gondor was the city that housed the ring for some time before it was lost. She glanced at Aragorn who sat in the shadows of the trees, smoking his pipe. He was probably worried that the ring would tempt the men in Gondor, bringing Frodo into more danger than needed. Yes, she could see why Aragorn refused to go through Gondor.

"It's probably safer to keep the Ring away from the hands of men." Boromir turned to her and she jumped back at his icy glare.

"He trusted the elves easily enough, why not his own people!" He whispered fiercely. She stuttered for a second.

"Elves have a little more control on their –"

"True! But that does not mean men cannot be strong as well!" He fumed, "You are just like him, I know not why I speak with you." Oh…that was a hit below the belt. She shut her mouth and he instantly knew he did something he shouldn't have. She stood and dusted off her butt.

She stood before him, his face silently pleading for forgiveness. She bowed to him, "Very well, I bid you pleasant dreams, Boromir." She said stiffly. She quickly turned on her heel and walked away, holding back her tears. She reached the spot where Gimli and Legolas were, Aragorn keeping watch not to far away. She sat down with a soft thud near Legolas, Gimli beside him with a pipe, both of them quiet.

Her hand went to her face and she tried to quickly wipe away the tears that were falling, she failed to notice Gimli nudge Legolas in his side. Legolas looked down at him and nodded in agreement.

"Alex." She looked up, Legolas had a small smile on his face and his arms were open, waiting for her. She smiled and crawled over to Legolas, she sneaked a peek at Gimli and he grunted and nodded his head. She smiled a little wider and fell comfortably against Legolas' side. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly against his chest, she quickly fell asleep.

-

They started out the day in early morning; she helped the Fellowship pack up their supplies and avoided Boromir as he avoided her. Then once again, they were back in the boats and floating down the smooth river. After a few more hours on the river, she noticed something. The trees on the river side were whispering angrily, others were whispering in worry. She turned to Legolas and he nodded.

"Aye, I hear them too. Something is in the woods that should not be." He muttered. She glanced around and saw what it was that was bothering the trees so much.

She stuttered and pointed to the left side of the shore, "Legolas, there! Orcs!" She whispered hastily. He nodded and picked up the pace just a little bit more, bringing them closer to the others ahead of them.

"Do not look at them, they have arrows, do not bring attention to us." She nodded her head rapidly and turned her attention ahead of her. She gasped in surprise, there before her were the tallest statues she had ever seen. They could rival the Statue of Liberty in height and beauty.

"The Lords of Men." Gimli whispered behind her. She watched as Aragorn's boat pulled over to the right side of the river and hit the bank. Legolas quickly follow suit and pulled up beside him. Boromir and his boat pulled up next. She quickly jumped out of the boat and proceeded to unpack what little things they need. Soon, they had a fire and were serving what food they had.

She took a seat beside Gimli and Pippin who sat by the fire and took a long awaited breather. Aragorn shouted to them that they were going to the east shove some time later and would bury the boats and continue on to Mordor. Gimli then added his two cents and went on about the dangers they would be facing.

Aragorn quickly shut him up by saying that he should save up his strength. She chuckled at Gimli as he stuttered in anger. Legolas had whispered something to Aragorn about leaving now, that something was bothering him. Come to think on it, she too felt uneasy being here, but thought nothing of it.

"Where is Frodo?" She snapped up at Aragorn's voice, she quickly looked around.

"Oh no…" she whispered as she spotted Boromir's shield, suddenly she and the whole Fellowship were off like a light, searching for the two missing people.

-

**Ahh****-Chew: **And this is where I end it for now. I hope that **_Enchanted Picture _**and **_brownie24_**enjoy this chapter. Please don't forget to review!

Laterz!

**Ahh****-Chew.**


	7. The Plains of Rohan

**Ahh-Chew: **Hey guys! I hope that you guys enjoyed last chapter. Hey **_brownie24 _**if you look closely you can see the romance between Alex and Legolas. I'm really trying to make them fall in love convincingly, which is hard considering that Alex is a hard-headed character and she doesn't see things as clearly as we do. Also, I might have some problems with the story line. I have yet to find the books and my cousin took my movies…in other words – I'm screwed. But please, _please, _stay with me on this.

**WARNINGS:** Sorry about this, but Sal complained to me that when people talked in elvish and I wrote it like this it hurt her eyes. So now this chapter is going to have elvish words _in italics, hopefully none of us will be too confused._

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing…sobs

**BTW: **I thought it best to dedicate this chapter to **_LothirielofGondor;_ **since they were the first reviewer for chapter 6.

**Chapter 7: **_The Plains of Rohan _

-

This wasn't good. She had been searching for Boromir and Frodo for a good ten minutes and she had yet to see anything that would point her in the right direction. She was seriously hoping that someone would find them before they found each other. She just wasn't sure Boromir could be trusted right now. After this, they would need to keep a very close eye on the two.

Another point that wasn't good was that she was alone. She was separated from Legolas and Gimli some time ago after they rushed from the campsite. She finally stopped running and stood near one of the many trees in the area, when something caught her attention.

"Pretty." A rough voice came from behind her, sending shivers up her spine. Instantly her hands flew to the two small swords on her back, given to her by Haldir. She twisted around and her swords clashed violently with a crude orc blade.

The orc growled and snarled, launching itself at her, she shouted in surprise and jumped out of the way, making it stumble down the hill. She dashed to the nearest tree and hid behind it. She could hear the orc snort in some form of laughter and then heard his footsteps come near the tree. The orc walked around the tree to find – and empty spot. He grunted and turned around to see her swords slice his face.

"Gotcha!" Alex smirked. Once again she set off into the woods when more growling and snarling alerted her to her guests. She looked behind her to spot three more orcs come towards her.

"Nah – I don't think so!" Alex quickly took off away from them, only to see two more orcs in front of her. Ah shit, one of the orcs in front of her lifted up his bow and arrow, aiming for her. She gasped and ducked as he released it.

She heard a sickening thud sound behind her as one of the orcs behind her hit the ground. The two in front of her quickly joined their companion as she swung her swords across their knees. She jumped up and sprinted to the side away from the other two as they quickly came closer. Again she took refuge behind another tree. The snapping of a near by twig alerted her to the orcs and she ducked as both of their swords swung around, slicing each others' throats.

She snorted. Well, she couldn't call herself stupid anymore. Suddenly a horn sounded throughout the area.

"Boromir!" Alex shouted and sprinted toward the sound of his horn. More and more orcs appeared; they too followed the sound of Boromir's horn. They ignored Alex as they ran past her, until one swung his sword toward her. She screamed and jumped to the left, slamming into another orc, who shouted in anger and swung his sword as well. He sliced off the other's head and she quickly ducked and stabbed him in the gut.

More orcs turned toward her, brandishing their weapons.

"Alex!" she looked up at the shout to see Legolas appear from some trees. His arrows suddenly wedging themselves in the necks and heads of the orcs around her. Once the orcs around her were down, she jumped into a run and they both rushed to Boromir's calling.

They finally made it to Boromir, but it was already too late. He was now dieing on the ground, with Aragorn bent over him. Legolas stopped short, but Alex continued her way to Boromir's side, landing by Aragorn with her face already stained with tears. This couldn't be happening. Why were they losing one so soon? Boromir kept his eyes on Aragorn.

"I would have followed you, my brother." He whispered brokenly. No, why was this happening? She wasn't ready for this, not so soon. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, not after their fight…it couldn't end this way…

"My captain…My king…" He mumbled, she choked on a sob as it fought its way loose from her throat. Boromir turned to her and smiled. He raised a bloody hand and reached for her face. She quickly held it against her cheek. His smile weakened.

"Forgive me, Alex." He whispered up to her, she nodded her head and smiled, "I do forgive you, Boromir." He chuckled in pain.

"I never meant to hurt you…I only wished to have you love me…like I love you…" He smiled one more time when Alex finally felt his spirit leave his body. She sobbed even harder. _I'm sorry I can't return it…_ Aragorn said something to Boromir's now lifeless form, but she missed it. Aragorn stood and gently pulled her to her feet, Legolas walked over and quickly folded her in his arms, and she wrapped hers around his waist, crying into his chest.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower." Aragorn muttered, "But he will not return." He turned to them with sorrow clear on his face.

"Come, we shall send him down the Falls of Rauros, not buried here amongst orc blood."

-

Once they got Boromir in a boat and shoved him off, she stood by the shore and watched through a slightly blurred vision as the boat finally fell over the edge of the waterfall. Curse her elf vision, she really didn't what to see that, but she couldn't bring herself to turn away. She turned toward Aragorn and watched as he pulled on Boromir's arm braces.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas called as he pushed a boat into the water. The rest of them remained quiet for a second, then Aragorn looked up at him, but she got the sense that he was looking past Legolas. Legolas stared at Aragorn, and then glanced back at Frodo and Sam's forms as they disappeared into the woods.

"You mean not to follow them." It sounded like a question, but she knew he was stating a fact. Frodo was far beyond there reach now. She lost two more to the hands of fate, both never hearing her say goodbye. She brushed away her tears and walked to Aragorn.

"What do we do now, Aragorn?" She whispered as she came to his side.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn mumbled.

Gimli trudged up to them, "Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed." He grumbled. What were they going to do now? Wait a minute…

"Aragorn – Merry and Pippin –" He turned to look at her with a sad expression. She instantly knew. The orcs had taken Merry and Pippin. What the hell was going on? This was happening all so fast, she was losing people like petals to the wind. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Aragorn stood and pulled her underneath his arm and walked toward Legolas and Gimli, grasping Legolas shoulder. She smiled and pulled Gimli into a one armed hug. Aragorn turned to all of them, a grim look on his features.

"Not if we hold true to each other." He said, he turned to her and held onto her shoulder tightly, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death."

She grinned, "Not as long as we're still here." She stated. He nodded his head and clapped her roughly on the shoulder, releasing his hold on her and Legolas. Ow, that hurt.

"Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light." He ordered as he placed his dagger back into its rightful case, he turned to them with a slight cockiness in his voice, "Let us hunt some orc." And with that he took off running.

She turned her face down to Gimli and smirked, he looked to Legolas with a grin on his face, "Yes!" Gimli shouted, pushing away from her playfully, taking the lead.

"Hey now, that's known as cheating!" she shouted, all she got in response was a barking laugh from Gimli and a chuckle from Legolas as he ran behind her.

-

Argh, she was seriously thinking about killing the idiot that thought it would be a good idea to have these cities and kingdoms so far apart. This was now there third day running. Nonstop, mind you, and she was thankful now more than everfor her elven blood. Morning had come way too quickly for her as she soon found herself running along side Legolas, behind Aragorn. She jumped over a rock and slipped a little. She paused to regain her footing only to hear Aragorn shout at them.

"Hurry!" And off he was once again.

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas shouted, she turned to see her dwarf friend struggle up the hill and she stopped, patiently waited for him. He smiled up at her in gratitude, and soon they were running behind Aragorn and Legolas.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what one bare rock can tell." Gimli grumbled. She smiled and called to him over her shoulder.

"Just keep going Gimli; the hobbits are counting on us." She heard him snort, but paid it no mind, and on they went. Running over hills and boulders and across flat terrain that didn't stay flat for long. She was close to really to accepting the idea of punching Aragorn across the face to make him stop when he suddenly dropped to the floor, she quicken her pace and came beside him, scared that he might have finally passed out.

But Aragorn was just picking up a Lorien leaf-brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn whispered to the wind, Legolas ran past them a little before turning back and looking over her shoulder. She turned her face to Legolas who looked at the brooch with a new fire in his eyes.

"They may yet be alive." He said. Aragorn jumped to his feet and renewed his running, Legolas following close by. She missed what Aragorn had whispered as she turned back and searched for Gimli.

"Gimli?" His form suddenly appeared, rolling down the hill. She snorted, but controlled her laughter and went to pull Gimli up. Once he was on his feet he sprinted ahead of her, she followed behind at his pace.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them!" Legolas shouted from ahead, Gimli panted as he now tried to keep up with her pace.

Struggling across the rocks he called out, "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances!" She let out a laugh and continued onward, Gimli trailing behind ever so slightly. They ran through a tightly rocked area and finally came upon a wide open terrain, marred with rocks every now and then.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." She whispered to herself, panting slightly – eh, so much for elf blood.

She turned to Aragorn as Legolas sprinted ahead, "Where is this, Aragorn?"

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-Lords." He answered, "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to this creatures, sets its will against us." Oh that's just great, she thought. Not only was nature against them with its hot, blazing sun and no wind, but now the Force was thinking of fighting them too.

She jumped down the hill and landed sloppily on the terrain below, Aragorn and Gimli not far behind. Legolas taking the lead for a short while before Aragorn once again over lapped them. They ran for a short distance more but Aragorn came to a standstill. She ran past him before stopping abruptly to avoid slamming into Legolas.

"What? What is it?" she asked Legolas.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn shouted from behind. What was he talking about? She turned forward and now knew what he was asking, she could see the orcs in the distance as clear as if they where only a few feet away.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas shouted back.

"Saruman." Aragorn spat. Saruman? Wasn't that the wizard that turned his back on them? Suddenly Legolas took off and her feet jumped into action, trying to keep up. They ran another good distance, she panted even more heavily now, avoiding boulders and trying to keep up with Legolas. Damn full-blooded elf.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas muttered to himself, he probably forgot that she was right next to him. Her running slowed every now and then, but she quickened her pace when Legolas got too far ahead of her.

Night finally fell, but that didn't stop Aragorn from pushing them even harder. She kept mumbling to herself that they would stop soon, not like that helped any. Once again, dawn made its appearance over the sky in a deep red color. Legolas stopped but Aragorn and herself dashed by him.

"A red sun rises…Blood has been spilled this night." Oh, why did he have to go and say that? Now she had images of tortured and disfigured hobbits in her mind's eye. She really hoped they would find them soon. Her legs were once again threatening to give out like they did in Moria. And her lungs weren't doing to good either.

It was a few minutes later when they stopped. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Legolas placed a comforting hand on her back as she was keeled over. Aragorn bent down and looked at the ground. He stood suddenly and motioned for them to hide behind the rocks to their side. Legolas grabbed her arms and pulled her along.

"What the hell are we doing?" She gasped. Legolas ignored her and quickly pulled her behind him, pushing her out of sight.

"Stay quiet, mellon nin." He whispered as he pulled his cloak around her and himself. She waited there with them for a few minutes more when the sound of hooves entered her ears.

"What the hell?" She poked her head out of Legolas cloak to see horses fly by. They waited a few seconds when finally the last horse flew past. Aragorn stood and Alex jumped after him.

"Aragorn, they have spears! What are you – stupid!" She hissed at him, her merely waved her off and turned to the riders.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark!" He shouted as Alex pulled up beside him. Gimli and Legolas quickly appearing at her side. The riders turned their direction around and came toward them. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn surrounding and blocking her from the riders as they circled them.

One rider pulled up from the rest, "What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Alex snorted and placed a hand on her hip, glaring up at him, "What the heck am I then? Hot gas?" The man on the horse didn't find it funny and glared at her hotly.

"You would do well to keep your tongue, woman." He sneered at her. She growled, but a stern look from Aragorn stopped her from retorting back. Evil bastard, the both of them. But then again, spears – against arrows and some swords – yeah, better to keep quiet.

Gimli on the other hand retorted for her, "Give me your name Horse-Master, and I shall give you mine." Alex guessed the rider really didn't like being reprimanded because he jumped off his horse and stood in front of Gimli, Alex being the only thing between them.

"I would cut off your head – dwarf – if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Alex growled and reached for one of her small swords on her back pulling it out swiftly, Legolas also pulled up his bow and arrow, aiming straight for the rider's face.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said to him.

"Ditto!" Alex agreed as she made her sword flash in the sunlight. The horsemen around them pulled in and pointed their spears closer. Aragorn moved in front of them and pushed their weapons away, Gimli took a sigh of relief and patted Alex on the arm once her sword was put away. Aragorn turned back to the lead rider.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Lady Alexandria of Lothlorien." Wow, that sounded…cool. Alex let herself smile slightly at her new title. Aragorn looked the rider straight in the eye and dared him to say otherwise.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." Friends, huh? She'd hardly be friends with people who would kill her first then ask her questions later. But if Aragorn said they were friends…then she guess they could be his friends…definitely not hers though – nope.

The rider glanced at all of them, before pulling off his helmet, "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The riders around them relented with their spears and drew back slightly, Alex sighed quietly to herself.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished." He looked over at Alex, she stood her ground. She refused to let this guy scare the crap out her, even though he already did.

"The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, an old man hooded and cloaked." His eyes shifted from hers up to Legolas, who stared straight back. Alex cheered for Legolas in her mind. Take that Mr. Stick-Up-Your-Butt, Legolas wasn't scared of you.

"And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Alex snorted in amusement.

"Those have got to be some big holes in your nets then." Aragorn and the rider glared at her and she quickly shut her mouth. Oops, angered them both. Not good. Aragorn shook his head at her before turning back to the rider.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn explained. An expression of shock flew past the man's face, had she not been looking for a sigh of emotion, she would have missed it.

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." He said with a hint of sadness, pointing off in the distance to a pile of burning black bodies, "We piled the carcasses and burnt them."

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli questioned desperately.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn explained urgently. The rider shook his head.

"We left none alive." Tears began to form in Alex's eyes as she focused on the piled of bodies and smoke. Gimli was stuttering next to her.

"Dead?" He whispered.

"My little guys…my babies…" Alex whispered brokenly. No, this couldn't be true. She had lost so many already, she couldn't handle anymore. The rider looked at her and nodded his head sadly.

"I am sorry, milady." He said to her. But she wouldn't hear it. Gimli looked up at Alex's tear stained face and patted her back soothingly. Legolas pulled her close into a one armed hug that she gladly accepted, sniffling into his chest.

The rider suddenly whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses pulled up and the rider handed them off to Legolas and Aragorn.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He walked away and pulled his helmet on.

Once mounted on his horse, he said, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to his riders and shouted, "We ride north!"

The riders quickly followed their leader, leaving the four of them standing in grief. Aragorn sighed and turned to them, motioning to Gimli to come over. Legolas tapped Alex on her shoulder from his seat atop the horse. She smiled weakly and allowed Legolas to pull her in front of him.

-

The horses quickly covered the distance between them and the smoking bodies, their riders silent throughout it. Once they were near the carcasses, Legolas demounted behind her. Once he was off, she jumped off too, following in his footsteps to the pile of grotesque smelling bodies. Sobs fought their way up Alex's throat, but she refused to let them surface.

Gimli walked up to the pile and began moving some of the carcasses away with his axe. Alex pulled out one of her little swords and started doing the same. Alex's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. Would she find the hobbits? Would they be in pieces or whole? Would they even be in here, or were they already eaten or discarded by the Uruks? With that last thought she dropped her sword and fell to her knees, no sobs came, but the tears silently flowed.

_They can't be dead…they just can't be…_

Gimli turned to them with a burnt belt in his hand, "It is one of their wee belts." A sob nearly made its way out of his throat, but he like Alex, held it back. Alex stood and pulled the leather belt from Gimli's hand, she turned it over in her hands before clutching it to her chest.

"My babies…my –" Alex was cut off as she choked on air that was being forced out by her lungs. It wasn't fair. They had no idea what they were getting into. They should have stayed behind in Lothlorien. Not face death like this. Suddenly long thin arms wrapped around her. Alex turned and buried her face in Legolas' chest as he whispered something in elvish out to the wind.

"It's not fair, Legolas – they shouldn't – why –" Alex whispered, Legolas ran his hand over the top of her head and down the length of her braid, mumbling in his language. He gently rocked her back and forth as Aragorn screamed out behind them. Silence took over for a few moments when Aragorn moved over and started searching the ground for something.

Alex pulled away slightly and peered over at Aragorn, "What are you doing, Aragorn?"

"A hobbit lay here…and the other." He whispered. Alex ripped away from Legolas' hold and rushed over to Aragorn's side. He continued to search the ground and Alex waited anxiously beside him, Legolas pulling up behind her.

Aragorn moved forward and Alex eagerly mirrored his steps, "They crawled. Their hands were bound." He walked away a bit more before pulling up sliced rope from the ground, "Their bounds were cut."

Aragorn walked further away and the three of them followed, "They ran over here. They were followed." He stood up and broke into a jog away from the pile of bodies.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" Aragorn pulled up next to a fear-provoking forest, "…Into Fangorn Forest."

Gimli pulled up beside Alex as she stood behind Aragorn and Legolas, "Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" He whispered. Madness? It was damn forest for crying out loud!

"What's so wrong with this forest?" Alex asked. Gimli looked uncomfortable as Legolas replied.

"Do you not feel it? Listen to the trees, Alex." Legolas told her over his shoulder. Alex blinked in confusion, but did what she was told. Instantly she was bombarded with anger, hatred, and the sense of going on forever – no end in sight. She opened her eyes without realizing she had closed them and gasped as she looked up at the gnarled tree trunks.

"Wow…that hurt." Alex mumbled as she rubbed her head. Aragorn took no notice of her pain and walked into the forest. Legolas soon followed, Alex sighed and quickly fell into step behind him, Gimli grumbling from behind. They walked for a few minutes when Gimli walked ahead of her and touched one of the leaves, then brought his fingers to his mouth.

Gimli sniffed, and then spat, "Orc blood." He growled. Alex made a face.

"Oh, that must've been good. I'll stick with looking, if you don't mind." She snickered. Gimli grumbled something in his language that earned him a swift cuff on the shoulder.

"Children, if you please – Merry and Pippin are still missing, did you forget?" Aragorn scowled from up front.

"I should punch you for evening thinking that I forgot, you jerk." Alex growled from behind. Aragorn merely sighed and continued his trek further into the forest. Aragorn lead them into the forest through twists and turns before he finally stopped and frown at the forest floor.

"These are strange tracks." He mumbled. Alex didn't bother asking why. She couldn't even see the tracks in the first place, so why bother? She moved closer to Legolas as Gimli brought up the rear.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli muttered uncomfortably.

"The forest is old…very old. Full of memory…and anger." Legolas answered as he glanced around the tall and scary trees. Well, scary for Alex anyway. She glanced around at the guys to see them tense and nervous. What was wrong? Eh, she was probably to dense or naïve to notice whatever danger they were in.

_'What...are they…doing here?' _Alex twirled around at the deep voice that echoed in her ears. No one was there, and it certainly wasn't one of the guys' voices.

_'What are they…looking for?' _Another voice, it sounded like that of a – wait, that was impossible, she was the only woman here.

_'Call the…White Wizard…he will know…'_ Suddenly the trees around them groaned and cackled, sending their sounds echoing throughout the whole forest.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas called in warning. Oh, so it was them that were whispering in Alex's ear.

"Gimli, lower your axe!" Aragorn hissed. Alex turned to see Gimli hesitate in lowering his axe, but he did so nonetheless.

"Aragorn, _something is out there._" Alex blinked, wait a minute – she actually understood what he said. But – he was speaking elvish – what the hell was going on? Aragorn hurried to Legolas' side.

"_What do you see?_" She understood that too! What was going on? She shouldn't be able to understand the language, she wasn't taught it yet. What was going on! Well, no time to question it now, she moved over to Legolas' other side and peered up at him. Legolas glanced at her then at Aragorn.

"The White Wizard approaches." He whispered softly.

-

**Ahh****-Chew: **I ended it there! Ah – you all must hate me now, I'm sorry. I'll get the next chapter up once I get my movies back. _(glares venomously at her cousin) _Anyway, I sincerely hope that **_LothirielofGondor _**enjoys this chapter.

Please remember to review! Please? I'm starting to think that no one – not even Sal – is really reading this. Except for my faithful reviewers from the beginning.

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	8. Elven Blood

**Ahh-Chew: **Howdy y'all! Jeez, where the hell did that come from? Anyways, many thanks to the people who reviewed, I suppose my story is worthy of continuing since Sal isn't reading it – the traitor. Now I hope none of you care too much, but the part with Gandalf coming back and talking with them doesn't quite fit in my little line of action, so that part was cut out – sorry in advance! Also, in the movie Theodred's funeral is right after the gang gets to Edoras, I can't keep it that way, so that's changing too.

**DISCLAIMER: **If you've gotten this far and still think that LoTR belongs to me – you need some eye checking, my friend.

**Chapter 8: **_Elven Blood _

-

"I still can't believe you guys attacked him." Alex said cheerfully from behind Legolas. It had been a few hours since their finding of Gandalf in Fangorn, evening started to take over as their horses trotted along the plains of Rohan. Gandalf was on the far end to her left, riding his horse Shadowfax. Aragorn and Gimli's horse trotted between them.

"You know, you could have said something if you say the trees called him." Legolas muttered.

"I thought you heard them too, don't blame me if you're deaf, you fool." Gimli snickered at her comment, Gandalf and Aragorn merely shook their heads as Legolas glared over his shoulder at her.

"Alright, I'll drop the subject." Legolas muttered a thank you and she turned to Gandalf, looking over Gimli's head, "Where'd you say we were going, again?"

Gandalf continued looking ahead, but answered, "We travel to Edoras, home of King Theoden."

"Isn't that the same guy who is being controlled?" Alex questioned. Gandalf nodded in agreement.

"Healing him will be no easy task." Gandalf sighed. Alex blinked, not understanding. How the hell could you heal someone that was brainwashed? She sighed and gripped tighter around Legolas' waist as the horse jumped over a small, long, thin boulder.

"Do you have to do that? Can't you just go around?" Alex hissed up at Legolas as the horse jumped another rock, making her bury her face into his back.

"The horse is merely playing, Alex." Legolas answered over his shoulder. Alex snorted and looked up.

"Yeah he's playing – with my life." Legolas chuckled. They fell silent as their traveling continued, it was about an hour or two later when Gandalf told them to stop and make camp. Alex gladly jumped off the horse, her legs buckled at first, but she quickly regained her footing. Legolas and Aragorn started setting up the camp, while she and Gimli sat off to the side, letting them use up their energy.

Alex watched as Aragorn lit a little fire. The glare from the flames hurt her eyes, but she looked into them anyway. How was Frodo doing? What about Sam? Were they alive and well, or had something found them during their trek to Mordor? Gandalf told her – multiple times, in fact – that Pippin and Merry were safe. But that didn't stop the twenty-one year old from worrying.

Speaking of which, what day was it? She could be twenty-two and not even know it. But being an elf – age probably didn't matter anymore, she was immortal.

Immortal.

She could never die. She wouldn't grow old, she wouldn't become sick – she would never change. She would remain the same as her world aged and withered away. What would happen to her? Would she wander this world by herself? Surely dwarves don't last forever. Alex turned her sight over to Gimli as he sat peacefully near the fire to her right.

He would eventually die too. Alex shifted her eyes to Aragorn who now stood and walked over to Gandalf. He would leave her too. Either by the wounds of a fight or old age finally clutched him in its cold grip. He would follow all the mortals before him. Alex's sight turned from Aragorn's figure and glanced at Gandalf's back.

He wouldn't die, would he? Maybe Gandalf was immortal too. She didn't know, she never asked. Maybe he would keep her company. But…what if he left with the elves to Valinor? What would she do? Would she follow or stay behind and live with Gimli until the rest of his days?

She already knew that answer. Alex shifted her eyes back to Gimli as he snored away and she smiled. He had been good to her. Sure they got off to a rocky start with a piece of his axe wedging in her hand – but that was easily forgotten. He had been loyal to her, even through her ordeal of finding she was an elf. He still was willing to be her friend. Wherever he went, she'd make sure she'd follow.

Alex's eyes finally turned to Legolas. What would he do? He would probably follow his people – _their people _– to the Grey Havens. He wouldn't stay behind with the dwarves or the mortals, not when paradise was just a ship ride away.

"Alex." Alex was startled out of her train of thought by Legolas' call. She turned her head up and nodded in his direction, away from the others. He waved her over with the fluid motion of his hand. Alex glanced up at Gandalf and Aragorn who were still talking, she stood and jumped over Gimli's form and made her way over to her elven kin.

Once Alex was standing beside him, she asked, "What's up, Legolas?"

"What troubles you?" He asked gently. Alex turned away from his face and looked out to the silver plains that glowed in the moonlight.

"What makes you say that?" A smile slowly made its way to his face.

"Your face was twisted in confusion, and I can feel your worry." She glanced up at him in shock.

"How can you feel my emotions?" Alex asked in worry. Legolas chuckled.

"You and I are the same, elves can communicate without words." He answered her. She blinked and turned her sight back onto the plains, crossing her arms and sighing.

"So what? Can you read my thoughts too?" She asked playfully.

"Nay, your thoughts are still your own." She turned to him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'are still my own'? When won't they be?" Legolas turned his face away from hers and cleared his throat. Alex got the feeling he wasn't going to answer, so she didn't push it. She yawned and took that as a signal to sit down and rest. She slowly made her way to the ground and sat by Legolas' legs, crossing her own.

Minutes passed as Alex pulled grass blades from the dirt before she said, "Legolas, what will you do once this is over?" She didn't turn her face up to him, but kept her eyes on the grass.

"I do not know." He answered finally, "And you, Alex?"

She smiled, "I think I'll just end up following Gimli around."

"Would you follow me?" Was the sudden question. That caught her off guard. Would she follow him?

"Where would we go?" She asked.

"I would take you to Mirkwood. I would explore Fangorn with you." He looked down at her, "Anywhere in this world you would like to see, and I would take you there." He answered strongly.

Alex blinked, "Why would you do that?" Legolas turned away from her and glared out to the surrounding area.

"I…I do not know, but I would – should you ask it of me." She smiled. They stayed silent for a few moments, giving Alex time to think on what was going on. Maybe…maybe having Legolas for company wasn't a bad idea. Maybe – nah, that was stupid. He wouldn't fall in love with her.

Even though it felt like she was falling for him.

-

Alex awoke the next morning on the cold hard ground to the sounds of Gimli grunting as Legolas shook him awake. She groaned and sat up, looking around. She didn't remember falling asleep, let alone moving all the way over here. She glanced down at her bed spread to see another cloak beneath her, and hers wrapped around herself. She turned to Legolas and noticed his cloak was missing.

Wait a minute…

Huh, so maybe Legolas wasn't as big of a jerk as he was a few months ago. There was hope for the elven race yet. The snapping of twigs alerted her to Legolas' presence as he stood before her, his hand extended. Alex smiled up at him and took his offered hand, mumbling her thanks once she was on her feet.

One of the horses behind her pulled up and pushed her into Legolas' chest, "Hey now, that wasn't nice."Alex scowled.Legolas chuckled.

"It is his way of saying hello." Alex snorted at Legolas' translation of the horse's behavior.

"It's rough love, that's what it is." Legolas chuckled once more, pulling away and placing the seat back on the horse's back. Alex grimaced at the offending object to her rear end.

"Do we have to ride with that?" Alex asked pathetically. Legolas turned to her and smiled.

"Would you prefer not to?" She nodded her head; Legolas smiled once more before pulling the saddle off, placing it on the ground. She threw it a nasty glare before turning back to an already mounted Legolas.

"Are we just going to leave it there?" Alex asked as she too mounted the horse.

"The Riders of Rohan will be riding through, they will retrieve it." Gandalf answered turning Shadowfax toward Edoras, "Onwards to Edoras!"

They traveled well into the afternoon across the plains until slowly, but surely, a kingdom finally came into view. Alex stared in awe as they rode closer to the place, on top a hill no less. Finally they came within half a mile of it until Gandalf came to a halt, Aragorn and Legolas stopping the horses next to him.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, king of Rohan." Alex glanced up at the little village. What could be in there that could be so powerful so that the mind of a king was brainwashed? She shifted her eyes to Gandalf; maybe another wizard was in there. Maybe Saruman was finally paying a visit, the bastard needed to pay for what he did to them on the mountain top.

"Theoden's mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf said. He turned to them briefly.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." And off they went. Gandalf was right, as they pulled up to the gates and entered, the whole place seemed to be dead. Everyone was wearing black, and everyone was quiet with expressions colder than anyone had ever given her before. She tightened her grip around Legolas' waist as they passed.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from the other horse. Shortly after that they arrived at the stables. The boys there stared in wonderment at Shadowfax, Legolas and herself, which she found was rather embarrassing. She quickly turned away and followed Gandalf and Aragorn up to the Golden Hall. Once at the top of the steps, a small group of men in armor stepped out and stopped them.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame." He seemed to hesitate for a moment with his next words, "By the order of…Grima Wormtongue." Alex pulled a face behind Gandalf as she stood behind the guys. Grima Wormtongue? What kind of mother name's her child like that? Legolas and Aragorn in front of her started pulling out their weapons, Gimli handed over his axe reluctantly.

The soldier glanced at Alex and said, "The lady as well." Alex sighed and pulled out her blades, turning them handle forward and giving them to the soldier. He offered her a faint smile before turning to Gandalf once again.

"Your staff." He said gently.

"Hm? Oh…you would not part an old man from his walking stick." Alex snickered lightly behind him, earning her a swift back swing from Aragorn in front of her. She controlled her giggles and followed them in, Legolas taking hold of Gandalf's arm, giving to the illusion that Gandalf was old and fragile. Jeez, was that a load of bull.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf called ahead. Alex peered around Gandalf's figure to see who the hell he was talking too. Only to see the two ugliest people she had yet to meet. One was kneeled before the other, wearing black robes and having greasy black worms on his head instead of hair. The other sat tiredly on the throne, age taking over more than it really should.

"Why…should I – welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" Alex felt a twinge of pity go out to the poor king, being controlled didn't look to comfortable – almost painful. She watched as the greasy one whispered something to the king – so he must be Grima, she guessed. So that's the kind of child to have such a name – eh, no wonder.

Grima rose from the king's side and turned to them, "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." Alex growled. She'd pay money to see this guy go through the same hell they just went through – call them late, would he?

"Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Now he stood in front of Gandalf, Alex's face cringed at the smell of the man. Good Lord, that was nasty – you'd think he was born in a pigsty – wait, scratch that.

Gandalf voice grew cold as he answered, "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Alex snickered a little louder at this comment, but quickly fell silent as Gandalf pulled up his staff.

Grima backed away hastily, "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Suddenly soldiers from around them closed in and Alex wasn't going to risk her life to try and listen to what Gandalf was saying and punched the first guy that came up to her. One man flew up to her then, she ducked and gutted him. The next one came from behind, but he was quickly taken down by Gimli.

One man grabbed her around the neck, "Pretty…" He whispered.

"Oh hells no." She swung her head back, scoring a hit. Once he let go, she turned and drop-kicked him, scoring a hit with his family jewels. Finally the last of them were taken out and Gimli sprinted towards a crawling Grima.

"I would be still if I were you." Gimli growled. Alex turned her attention toward Gandalf as he shouted.

"Hearken to me! I release you from this spell." There was a moment of silence, but it was gone with the broken laughter coming from the king.

"You have no power here…Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf seemed to have stood straighter and pushed back his cloak, revealing his white robes. The king shouted in surprise.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." A woman around her age came up beside Aragorn and then dashed to the king, Aragorn grabbed her wrist and whispered, "Wait." She did.

The king growled up at Gandalf, "If I go, Theoden dies!"

Gandalf pressed harder with his staff, "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!" The king shouted.

"Be gone!" The king pushed forward as Gandalf pushed him back. The force of the magic sent a rippling feeling throughout the hall. Aragorn let go of the woman as she pulled away, landing with a soft thud next to the king. Alex gasped in surprise as his face slowly gave way to the really Theoden.

Theoden turned to the woman and smiled gently, "I know your face…Eowyn." Alex watched as Eowyn gave Theoden a watery smile. He turned to them.

"Gandalf?" He questioned. Gandalf sighed and took a step back from Theoden.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

-

Well, that certainly was a circus party. After Theoden had regained control, he turned his fury against Grima. That was one hell of a show to watch. Aragorn, for some reason, had Theoden let Grima go. Alex knew that was a stupid idea. Grima probably knew things about this kingdom that he would pass on to Saruman.

Things got even worse after that episode. Alex found out through listening to people talk that Theoden's son, Theodred, was killed by orcs and died a few days before her group got there. They – the Rohirrim – were going to hold his funeral sometime during the next week.

So now this was were she found herself, now after the roller-coaster of emotions and events. In a room offered to her by King Theoden. She sat in a chair in the corner of the room. It was small, but beautiful. It had gold trimmings on almost everything and the wood in the room had designs of horses and such. The bed was small, but it suited her just fine. The guys on the other hand were given a room down the hall. She had seen it, not much for beds or comfort, but Gandalf assured Theoden that it would suffice.

A knock sounded on the door, "Milady?" Alex jumped from her chair and dashed to the door. She pulled it open to see Eowyn standing with a towel and some type of body-wash.

"What's all this for?" Alex questioned. Eowyn smiled.

"A request was made by Gandalf and Prince Legolas. A bath for you." Eowyn chuckled lightly at the sour face Alex through at the door down the hall. Alex grumbled but agreed and followed Eowyn down the other end of the hall to a bathing area. A tub was already filled with steaming water.

"This is great, thank you so much." Alex said happily as Eowyn stepped out of the room. Alex quickly made work of her tunic and folded it up, lining it near the door with her boots. Her hand came up to her necklace, but she shook her head and left it were it was. Alex hissed slightly as the hot water hit her body.

"Oh, this is truly heaven." Alex muttered to herself as she relaxed against the water for a moment. She pulled the rag and body wash into the water and started on her shoulders and arms. She was amazed at all the little scars she found that littered her body as she cleared away the dirt. She rinsed off her body and her hands moved to her head. She quickly lathered up her hair and rinsed that off as well. Her fingers went to push a strand of hair behind her ear, only to find –

Thatitwas pointed. Her hand jerked away from her ear and she pushed the new information to the back of her mind. So that's why the stable boy stared at her...

Finally clean and no longer smelling like Grima, she jumped out of tub of now cold water and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. It wasn't until then did she realize that she had no other clothes to go into. Uh-oh. This was a problem. Alex swiftly slapped her forehead and rushed to the door.

Maybe if she called to Eowyn, she would find her before any of the men found her. She decide that that was the best course of act to take right now. She slowly pulled back the door and looked out. Only to have her vision blocked by a green elvish tunic.

"Shit!" Alex promptly shut the door. Loud chuckling could be heard outside the door. Alex could literally feel her blood rushing to her face.

"It's not funny, Legolas!" She hissed through the door. If anything, that only made him chuckle some more.

"What a sight to see, thank you Alex." The blood going to her head pulled up in double time and made it to her face in record time. She could hear him call for Eowyn through the door and the quick clicking of Eowyn's footsteps alerted her to move away from the door as Legolas let Eowyn pass.

"Lady Alexandria, are you alright?" Eowyn asked worriedly as she came in. Alex nodded her head as Eowyn's hands came up and held her face.

"But your face is warm." Eowyn said as she led Alex over to a futon near the tub.

"It was his fault." Alex whispered. Eowyn blinked and glanced at the door.

"Prince Legolas?" Alex nodded her head. Eowyn took a moment more, guessing the events that past and smiled widely at Alex.

"He saw you trying to leave?" Eowyn giggled. Alex groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"I wasn't trying to leave; I was looking for you, for some clothes. He just happened to be there when I opened the door." Alex mumbled. Eowyn chuckled and proceeded to pull another towel from a drawer in a large vanity desk. Eowyn quickly set to the task of drying Alex's long black mop of hair.

"Thanks so much for all of this." Alex waved her hand around the room lazily. Eowyn moved ahead of her and brought into Alex's sight, a slim beige dress. Alex did her best to keep her jaw dropping to the floor.

"You mean –" Eowyn nodded her head.

"Yes, milady. The clothes you were seeking have been here from the start." Eowyn chuckled. Alex growled and slapped her forehead.

"That's just great. Legolas is so going to pay for my humiliation."

-

Once Eowyn helped her into the dress, Alex thanked her and told her that the rest could be left to her. Eowyn nodded and excused herself as Alex picked up a brush and proceeded to walk to her room. She avoided Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn for the most part – but her elven kin remained elusive.

Alex sighed in relief as she shut her bedroom door behind her. She walked over to her little chair near the corner of the room and pulled it toward the window on the other side of the bed. Once she had it in place, she sat down heavily and started to run the brush through her hair.

"Damn knots." Alex growled as her brush snagged on the fifth knot in her hair. A knock sounded at the door behind her.

"Come in." She answered. Her guest made no noise as the door opened and she instantly regretted saying her previous words.

"Having trouble with your hair, _my friend?_" Alex blinked as Legolas spoke to her. She understood his words again. Why was that happening? Legolas now stood behind her. She sighed and passed the brush to him. He chuckled and took the brush and started to comb out her hair.

"How was your bath?" He said conversationally. She wanted to tell him that she already knew he was smiling like crazy because of her incident. But she refused and followed his lead.

"It was nice, I can't remember the last time I was this clean." Legolas chuckled lightly. His hands went to pull her hair back, but they stopped short. Alex already knew why.

"Yes. They're pointed. Just like yours." She whispered. Legolas cleared his throat and continued his task. Avoiding her ears.

"Since when?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. Alex sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just found out when I was washing my hair." Legolas hummed in reply. As the minutes passed, Alex began to wonder. Could she speak elvish too? Or did she need to learn it first? Would it come naturally? She gulped quietly and concentrated. Maybe she didn't need to learn it.

"_Thank you for brushing my hair, Legolas._" Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. She did it! She spoke in elvish! Legolas' hands had frozen in mid stroke as the words left her mouth.

He remained behind her and said gently, "_You can speak it? You understand what I say?_" She nodded her head frantically, not turning to him just yet.

"_I understand. I could understand since we entered Fangorn._" She whispered. Legolas quickly moved in front of her, kneeling before her. He pulled her hands into his and stared straight at her face. She didn't return it, instead looking down into her lap.

"_What a gift, my friend. You have finally become what you truly are._" Legolas whispered to her happily. She smiled down at her lap before turning up to him. A question of hers was finally answered. She now knew what her father had said to her on the day of his death. _Le melon._ He had whispered 'I love you.'

"_Alex, what troubles you? Why do tears fall from your eyes?_" Legolas asked worriedly as he took her face in his hands, just like Eowyn had done. Alex smiled and touched his hands, holding them to her face.

"_My father. Before he died, he had whispered something to me in elvish and I didn't know what he said._" She choked down a sob before continuing, "_He said, I love you._" Suddenly her sobs broke loose and she tipped forward. Legolas caught her and pulled her into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

"_Do not cry, Alex. You finally know what it was that was said. Be happy._" He whispered to her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried harder.

"_I am happy. Thank you so much._" She whispered brokenly into his chest. He glanced down at her and smoothed his hand over her damp hair.

"_For what, my kin?_" He asked as her sobs quieted.

"_For being here…my friend._" His arms tightened around her, and he kissed the top of her head. That was all she remember before fatigue and sleep finally claimed her.

-

**Ahh****-Chew:** Ahh – tender moment between Legolas and Alex! The romance monster finally rears its ugly face. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I certainly did. So until next time!

Review!

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	9. Trying Times in Edoras

**Ahh-Chew:** Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviewers for their comments and opinions. Also, many thanks to my beta for checking my last few chapters of this story. So, here comes the hard part. Alex and Legolas are starting to realize that they feel for each other more than just friends. But as always – something gets in the way.

**WARNINGS:** I do realize that some of my words seem to come together in the middle of a sentence. They usually end up looking like this: "inthe" or "receivinggold" – trust me, on the preview thing on this site, they aren't there! I can't fix them if I can't see them, sorry in advance!

**DISCLAIMER:** Come on! You should really know this by now, my friends.

**Chapter 9: **_Trying Times in Edoras_

-

What an episode that was. Alex awoke the next morning to the sound of people mumbling and muttering outside her door or at least down the hall. At first everyone's words seemed to slur together, but as she came into a more aware state of consciousness, she could separate the voices to that of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Alex slid from the covers of her bed and tip-toed over to the door and pressed her now pointed ear against it.

"Aragorn, I do not think it wise to have Alex come with us." That was Legolas' voice. Come with them? Where in Middle-Earth were they going to go now? And why shouldn't she come – she had followed them this far, hadn't she?

"That decision is not yours to make, Elf." Alex inwardly groaned. Gimli only used that tone and name for Legolas when he was particularly pissed about something.

"Legolas, we cannot leave her behind. She has followed us this far – what is to stop her now?" Whoa, that was cool. It was like Aragorn could read her mind. Well, it was good to know that he was on her side – on whatever they were fighting over.

"It is not safe. I do not want her in unnecessary danger." Why was Legolas so intent on keeping her behind? What could be so dangerous that she couldn't handle?

"Danger? Elf, she has been in danger every day since our departure from Rivendell." Gimli hissed.

"I want her to stay here. Aragorn, do you not understand?" Legolas said pleaded. Alex heard a sigh, and she guessed that it came from a very frustrated and tired Aragorn.

"I do understand, _my friend._ But Gimli speaks the truth – it is not our decision." Aragorn said tiredly.

"Besides, who is to say that this place will be safe for long?" Gimli questioned. "If we leave her here and she were to come to harm – then what, Elf?" Alex frowned as she continued to listen. Why were they so keen on this subject?

"I – I…" Legolas didn't even finish as his voice trailed off. Gimli grunted and Aragorn sighed.

"She is safer with us. She would think it a betrayal if I were to leave her." Gimli grunted out. Alex smiled gently; Gimli knew her well. She would think of it as a betrayal if he were to leave suddenly without her.

"Yes, she cares deeply for Gimli. Another reason she would want to follow us. Even to the bloodiest of battles." Aragorn answered. Alex heard footsteps, and by the sound of the light footfall, she could tell they were Aragorn's and slowly they faded away. Silence cast over the remaining two, Alex had the feeling they were glaring at each other.

"Why do you want her to stay so badly, Elf?" Gimli questioned softly. It was a while before Legolas answered.

"I want to ensure her safety." Legolas muttered.

Alex heard a gruff sigh come from Gimli before he answered, "As do we all. She is very precious to us." Alex shut her eyes and placed a hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. Something like that from Gimli – especially said in front of Legolas – was something to cherish.

"Surely that cannot be the only reason." Gimli questioned.

"It is not." Legolas answered quickly.

Alex heard as Gimli shifted his weight, his chain-mail chimed with the movement, "What is your other reason?"

"I care for her. She is my kin – I want her to see the best of this world – not the dark side." Legolas answered after a few moments of silence. Alex pulled away from the door slightly. Why was Legolas so intent on not only keeping her safe, but also the wanting her to see this world? It wasn't like she wasn't going to see it after this war.

That was it.

He thought she wasn't going to make it through the war. He was afraid that she was going to die in this world without seeing it or exploring its wonders. Alex smiled and pulled away from the door completely. She turned and returned to her bed. She'd wait until they were gone. Maybe another half of an hour or so before making an appearance.

-

Well, it wasn't exactly a half of an hour when she finally came out of her room, but boredom started to get the best of her. She pulled on a shimmering, light baby blue dress that didn't cover her shoulders as much as she liked. Her sleeves ended a little past her hands with her ring and necklace glinting in the light. She slipped from her room unnoticed and walked out of the Hall unnoticed.

Well – no – that was a lie. As Alex passed the Hall, Gandalf and King Theoden spotted her. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had their backs to her, and she motioned to Gandalf and Theoden to keep quiet. Gandalf smiled and leaned over to Theoden, who chuckled as if Gandalf had told him something amusing.

She waved her thanks and dashed out of the Hall before one of the guys got the sudden urge to turn around and look. Not that she didn't enjoy the guys' company, but there were times when a woman like herself needed some time off from the men in her life. At first, she wandered around the little village. She waved in greeting to the villagers, but they turned away from her or ignored her as she passed.

Must've been the damn ears.

Waving to the soldiers she spotted, she continued her trek around the place. They – weirdly enough – waved back enthusiastically, she smiled at them. Honestly, men were so weird. A wave or a smile from a woman and they thought she was interested. She quickly moved away from them and found herself at the stables.

"It is you." Alex blinked and turned her attention to the little boy at her side. Barely reaching her forearm, he was small but looked to be around the age of eleven or twelve at least. Dirt and spots of mud covered his skin here and there. He had big blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and the fifth cutest face she had ever seen. Next to her hobbits, of course. She smiled down at him and he blushed and bowed to her.

"Forgive me, milady. I did not mean to be rude – I just – I have never laid eyes on elven kind before." He stuttered. Alex chuckled and patted his head. Then she touched his chin and pulled his face up, his blush even more evident. Why couldn't her world have boys like this, with manners and respect?

"And who are you, my fine young man?" Alex asked gently. His eyes widened slightly and his blush faded as he finally regained control of his motor skills.

"Tarem, son of Tarius." He replied.

"Tarem, that's a nice name. What are you doing here, Tarem?" Alex questioned. Tarem motioned to the horse behind him. She looked up at the horse. The poor thing was blind in one eye, having it colored a pale blue like her dress, and scarred all over his face. His deep red coat was shining and glinting in the light coming in from the windows in the stables. She smiled and reached for his nose. The horse seemed to stand taller and held an air of pride as Alex patted his nose.

"You are amazing, milady." Tarem whispered from behind her. She turned to look at him and offered him a crooked smile.

"Why's that?" Tarem came up and touched the horse's neck from over the little door that kept the horse back.

"He has not allowed anyone to pet him since the death of my father." Alex's hand stopped in mid stroke. She smiled sadly and turned to Tarem, her hand once again patting the horse's nose.

"I'm sorry, when did he die?" Tarem turned to his horse with a grim look.

"A few months ago. He was cut down by orcs, the same fate as Prince Theodred." Alex nodded in understanding. Tarem pulled back and stepped into the stable, retrieving a brush and offering it to her.

"Would you like to comb him, milady? He seems to enjoy your touch." Alex smiled brightly and took the offered brush. She stepped around Tarem, placed the brush on the horse's shoulders, and pulled back to his rear end. Tarem watched for a while, probably to make sure the horse didn't attack. When he was satisfied that it wouldn't, he jumped up and took a seat behind her, on the wall separating the horses.

"What is your name, milady?" Alex nearly smacked her forehead when she realized that she hadn't told Tarem her name.

"It's Alexandria. And none of that lady stuff." Alex said sternly. Tarem chuckled.

"If it is not rude to question, Alexandria, but that other elf that came with you – is he your husband?" Alex snorted and dropped her head onto the horse's back while trying to control her laughter lest she started having a snorting fit. Once she controlled it she lifted her head up and glanced at Tarem.

"No, Tarem. He isn't." Tarem nodded his head and asked no more.

Alex went around to the other side of the horse, "What's his name?" Tarem looked up.

"He is named Calcifer." Alex smiled and turned to Calcifer, patting his face.

"What a fierce name. You must be a brave horse." Alex whispered to him. Calcifer neighed and clicked his hooves on the ground. Alex looked up to see an elderly woman standing on the other side of the stable door. Alex was silent and still as the woman's eyes roamed over her. Judging her.

"Who are you, my lady?" Alex smiled faintly at the sound of the woman's voice. It was old sounding, and cracked every so often. The woman's face wasn't overly wrinkled, but enough to give Alex the sense of 'grandma.'

"I am Alexandria of Lothlorien. I take it you are Tarem's grandmother?" Alex questioned gently as she started to brush Calcifer's coat once again. The woman laughed and nodded her head. Alex watched as the woman waved her hand, and Tarem jumped from his seat and stood by her side.

Alex acted as if she couldn't hear what they were whispering as the woman whispered to Tarem, "_Tell King Theoden's elven guest that we have found his companion._" Alex did her best to hold back her laughter. Legolas was looking for her. She could see it now: his dashing around frantically in search of his missing 'companion.'

Tarem scurried away, and the woman turned her attention back to Alex, "You heard." The woman stated with a grin as she filled Calcifer's bucket of water.

"I did. I'm sorry." Alex answered sheepishly. The woman waved it away and smiled.

"I am not like my grandson. I have had the pleasure of meeting elves. Wonderful creatures, you are." Alex smiled and thanked the woman as she went about her chores for Calcifer, leaving Alex to groom him in peace. Once that was done, she set down the last bail of hay and bid Alex a fond farewell.

"Wait!" The woman turned with a tired smile to Alex and waited patiently for her to continue.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

"I am Maril, Lady Alexandria." Alex nodded in thanks and watched as Maril made her way back to her home. Tarem followed shortly after speaking to his grandmother, this time low enough for Alex not to hear. Tarem nodded his head at his grandmother and walked back toward Alex, a smile on his face.

"Alexandria, my grandmother has offered you a gift." Tarem said happily. Alex looked up from Calcifer's red coat and nodded for Tarem to continue.

"She wishes for you to have Calcifer." Alex dropped her brush and looked at Tarem in shock.

"What? Why? Surely this horse is way too important to give up. She barely knows me." Alex argued. Tarem smiled sadly and patted Calcifer's thick neck.

"Aye, that is all true, but what is important to us is his happiness. He has seen enough of war; he deserves a new good life." Tarem said sternly. Alex stared at Tarem as his hands ran over Calcifer's broad neck on both sides. Tarem smiled up at the horse's good eye.

"You are an elf, there is no one better whom to give him to." Tarem said. His gaze not wavering from Calcifer's, "He is loyal, and strong. He is a good horse. Take care of him. Farewell, Lady Alexandria." And with one final pat on Calcifer's nose, Tarem disappeared from the stables, leaving Alex with her new horse. Alex's thoughts twisted in her head as she bent down to retrieve the comb and continued combing Calcifer. Why give her the horse? What was so trusting about her that would make a mother give up her son's horse?

Exactly. Her _son's _horse. Her _dead son's _horse.

Maril didn't want something around that would renew the pain of losing her son. And if she were to guess, Tarem probably looked a lot like his father. That made the memory all the more painful when her grandson rode the horse. Well then, she might as well cherish this gift. Eowyn had told her Rohirrim literally worshipped their horses, and to give away a prized one – that was like receiving riches to these people.

"_There you are, my friend._" Alex was startled out of her thoughts as Legolas rushed into the stables. Alex snorted and whispered to Calcifer softly, "_This is the one you should worry about._" Calcifer neighed and snorted as Legolas came near them. Legolas smiled at Calcifer and turned his attention to Alex, leaning on the little door of Calcifer's stable.

"_What are you doing here?_" Legolas questioned. Alex snickered as a few of the villagers slipped by with confused looks. Alex continued her brushing on the other side of Calcifer, having a better view of Legolas.

"_I'm grooming my new horse. He was given to me as a gift from one of the villagers._" Alex answered quickly. Legolas nodded in understanding and patted Calcifer's nose.

"_What is his name, my kin?_" Legolas said softly. Alex smiled; she didn't know what it was, but whenever Legolas used a name like that when addressing her – it made falling in love with him that much quicker.

"_He's named Calcifer. It's probably because of his red coat._" Legolas nodded his head as Alex finally set the brush down. Calcifer neighed happily and affectionately nudged her on the shoulder. She chuckled and stepped out of the stable, now taking a stand next to Legolas and watched as Calcifer ate.

"_Can you help me? Take care of him, I mean. I've never owned a horse before._" Alex admitted sheepishly. Legolas grinned and nodded his head in agreement. Calcifer snorted and touched his nose to Legolas' chest, a happy greeting.

"_They say you were looking for me._" Alex stated. Legolas cleared his throat, making her snort in amusement. Legolas glared at her playfully down from his height.

"_I was. You were not in your room._" Alex laughed.

"_You can't keep me locked away forever, you know. I have to get hurt once and a while._" Alex said jokingly. Legolas' look was anything but joking as he looked down at her. He offered his arm silently, and she accepted, patting Calcifer farewell on his nose. Legolas walked her out of the stables and away from the eyes of the villagers. He led her up the Golden Hall stairs but not inside. Instead he steered off to the side, the edge overlooking the plains of Rohan.

And there they stood. Until finally Legolas spoke up, "_Why must you insist on getting hurt?_" He whispered. Why was she getting the sense of déjà vu? Oh – that's right. This was just like the time in Lothlorien, when they were overlooking the archers.

"_I don't insist on it, but it happens when I travel with a group like ours._" She answered. She noticed that his arm was still wrapped around hers in a strong hold. He wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"_Alex…I spoke with Aragorn and Gimli –_"

"_I know – I heard you._" Legolas looked at her briefly before turning back to the plains.

"_Then you know of what we spoke of._" He said stiffly. Alex nodded her head.

"_Yes, and I wonder why. Why do you want to leave me behind?_" Legolas sighed heavily.

"_I wish to keep you safe. Is that too strong of a request?_" Legolas said turning to her. She glanced at him but faced the plains.

"_For me it is. You know that if you left me behind –_"

"_You would follow – I know that._" He finished for her; he smiled softly and touched her face. She finally turned to face him. "_You would not stay – even if we asked it of you?_" He whispered. She growled quietly. Why was he trying to get rid of her? Why was he so keen on making sure she wasn't hurt? Didn't he understand that no matter where she was she would be in danger?

"_Why would you ask me something like that?_" She whispered to him. He smoothed his hands over her cheeks, under her chin, and over her eyebrows before answering.

"_I do not want to lose you so soon. Not when this world remains a mystery to you._" Again with the whole thing about seeing the world before she died in some horrible accident or in battle. She hated this. Why did he have to treat her like she was made of glass?

"_I will see this world, Legolas. When I have done my part in this war._" She answered strongly. "_Why must you treat me like I'm incapable of handling my own share? I'm not weak, Legolas!_" Alex said fiercely. Legolas' face twitched ever so slightly.

Legolas pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly, his apology, "_I know you are not. You are the fieriest woman I have met. Your strength is not only in body – but your mind as well. Forgive __me_." He whispered, kissing her hands again.

"_I only wish to have you see this world with me. I have much to discover also._" He whispered. With that he kissed her forehead, bid her farewell, and walked away. She glared out into the plains and kicked a loose stone on the floor.

What the hell was his problem?

-

She stood out there for a few more minutes, just to avoid having another confrontation with Legolas. It was like every conversation they had always ended up stopping abruptly because one of them would become angry. It was times like these when she would hate Legolas very much.

That was when Gimli came into play.

She wandered around the Hall in search of Gimli and found him sitting at one of the tables with Aragorn, smoking his pipe. Legolas – thankfully – was no where in sight. She quickly walked over to them as one of the soldiers in the Hall started walking to her. She sighed in relief once she made it over to Aragorn and Gimli without any incident.

She sat down next to Gimli, facing Aragorn and gently laid her head on the table top. Gimli chuckled.

"What troubles you now, lassie?" Gimli asked. Alex lifted her head and placed it on top of her arms for comfort. Damn wooden table.

"Legolas." She answered.

"What has he done to you now?" Aragorn asked, pulling away his pipe. Alex sighed and pulled out her hair from the braid it was in, it started to feel really heavy. Once that was done, she glanced at Aragorn.

"He's only asked me to stay behind." Gimli growled, but Alex patted his shoulder before he could do anything. Like dismember a certain elf.

"Did you answer?" Aragorn pressed. Alex nodded her head as best she could.

"I said that he knew if I was left behind I would only follow some other way." Alex answered tiredly.

"I knew you would say that." Gimli grunted with pride. Alex smiled faintly. She turned to Aragorn with a frown.

"Why does he want to leave me behind so badly? I know he cares for me; I see it every time he looks at me." Alex couldn't tell what it was when Gimli and Aragorn shared a look. That couldn't be any good.

"Aye, lassie, he does care. Enough so that your safety is all that matters to him now." Gimli grunted. Aragorn nodded his head.

"One must wonder how much he really does care." Alex snorted and turned up to point an accusing finger at Aragorn.

"I don't like the way any of those statements sounded, my friends." She said with a bit of sarcasm. Aragorn smiled, and Gimli grunted beside her.

"_Dense woman._" Gimli whispered. Alex turned on him.

"I heard that, you know." Alex smiled brightly at him.

"Well, you are. Do you not see it?" Alex blinked and turned to Aragorn.

"I don't think I want to see it with the way you guys portray it." Alex muttered.

"Ask him yourself." Alex nodded and was going to lie back down when he continued, "Now." Alex shot up and turned around following Aragorn's gaze. And there he was, standing behind them. Her elven kin.

Legolas.

-

Legolas nodded to her as she pulled away from Aragorn and Gimli. She smiled faintly as she followed him towards her room. She glanced out of the windows to see that evening was giving way to night. She sighed and glanced at Legolas' back. What would this conversation lead to? Would she be able to tell him she was falling in love with him? Or would he tell her off for talking about his feeling behind his back?

"Alex?" Once again, Legolas started Alex out of her thoughts asthey stopped in front of her bedroom door. He held the door open, but she stood her ground and looked up at him. His eyes were dark, and his face was tight. He was probably pissed at them. At her. Alex held his gaze nonetheless.

"What is it you want to say to me?" Legolas asked stiffly. Alex felt as if the roles were turned on her. Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be mad? Wasn't she the one to be stiff and eager to leave the other's presence? Alex dropped her gaze to the ground and fingered her necklace.

Could she do it?

Could she tell him how she felt? Could she pass on her necklace to him, or would that be too dangerous? What would happen if he rejected her? Would she die of grief like Gandalf said? What if he didn't care for her that way and only wanted her safety because she was a friend. Because she was a woman.

That was it.

He didn't love her. He only cared for her because she was a woman. He thought she couldn't take care of herself. He thought she needed protecting. Hadn't she told him that she wasn't weak? She could certainly handle her own on a battle field. Alex clutched her necklace and glared up at Legolas.

"I don't have anything to say – thank you. Goodnight!" She hissed as she walked into her room, shutting the door roughly. She pulled off her dress and pulled on her sleeping gown. The nerve of some men!

"Alex?" Legolas voice floated in through the door. She debated whether or not to answer.

"What?" She finally said.

"Do not be angered." Legolas muttered. Alex snorted

"That's a strong request, Legolas." Alex growled. Legolas sighed.

"My mind was clouded with anger. Do not hold it against me, Alex." Legolas growled back.

"You and me both." Alex sighed and touched her forehead, "Now's not a good time to talk with us angry at each other. It'll only lead to shouting." Alex reasoned. Another sigh sounded from the other side of the room. Silence cast itself over her room as she finally loosened up and slipped into bed.

"_…Forgive me. Goodnight, my kin._" His footsteps faded away.

-

**Ahh-Chew: **Argh, I hate this chapter. Too much of people being angry and frustrated, really not my style, but this was needed. So now what? What will happen between Alex and Legolas? Will she say anything? Or will she keep her thoughts to herself? I guess you'll just have to wait.

Review!

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	10. Challenging Forces

**Ahh****-Chew: **Hey guys! Here's the next chapter in this seemingly endless story. Many thanks to Alice for being my beta, she's the best! I hope you guys enjoy this.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alright, who called the lawyers on me?

**Chapter 10:** _Onwards to Helm's Deep_

-

What a sad day it was. King Theoden of Rohan now faced the bitter truth that he avoided for a week's time: the death of Prince Theodred. Alex awoke that day to the sounds of crying outside her door. As she was opened the door, Eowyn fell through, tears streaming down her face.

Eowyn cried hard on Alex's shoulder that morning. Her sobs weren't earth shattering; they were silent and made her body tremble with great force. Alex was stunned; she really had no idea what pain Eowyn was going through, but she did know that silent tears were much more painful than loud ones.

Now dressed and fed, Alex stood at the top of the Golden Hall and was looked out at the little kingdom. Alex remained silent as Eowyn walked past her, the tears long since gone, but the pain still very evident on her face.

"Want me to come with you?" Alex whispered. Eowyn stopped a few inches in front of her and looked up to the sky. Alex waited patiently for her answer.

Eowyn turned and smiled, "No. Thank you." Dropping her smile, Eowyn turned back around and continued her walk to the grave site.

"What a painful day, eh?" Gimli grunted as he appeared next to her. Alex nodded her head and sighed, patting Gimli's shoulder for her own comfort. Just to reassure herself that he was still there.

"Are you going to walk down with the Elf, lassie?" Gimli questioned.

Alex shook her head, "No, he can walk beside Aragorn. I can't stand him right now, not yet."

"Then…would you mind walking with me?" Gimli asked her shyly. Turning to him, Alex smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to." She whispered. After her comment, Theoden and Gandalf appeared from within the Hall. Alex and Gimli bowed to Theoden, but he hardly noticed. Gandalf nodded to them and followed Theoden down the steps. Not far behind were Aragorn, and then Legolas.

Three days. Three days of silence between each other. Alex had taken to locking herself in her room, and only coming out to eat when Gimli or Gandalf asked for her company. She avoided Aragorn as well, simply because when she was with him, he tried to reason with her about Legolas, but she wouldn't have it. Gimli and Gandalf never asked or questioned her actions when she told them about the incident.

This was the first time she really laid eyes on Legolas since the fight, and just as abruptly she looked away. As Legolas and Aragorn followed in the footsteps of Gandalf, Gimli and she were followed behind moments later, doing well to keep a distance from them. Alex felt horrible as they walked down the line.

Villagers were weeping and sobbing cries of grief, filling her sensitive ears, echoed throughout the little village. Alex was doing her best not to cry; it would probably give Legolas more reason to think of her as a weakling. Slowly they trekked down the hill and out to the grave.

This was it.

The moment when reality came crashing in around them. Alex knew that Theodred's death was now very real to Theoden. His son, the last of his line, his only heir to the throne, his only child, was gone. Clenching her eyes shut, Alex turned away from the dead form of Theodred. This felt like the funeral of her brother, almost exactly the same as they placed him into the tomb in Saint Mary's Graveyard.

Eowyn's voice filled the air; the sound was cold and harsh as pain filled every one of her words sung for Theodred. Opening her eyes, Alex watched as the soldiers placed Theodred into the tomb. This was cruel; a parent should never have to bury his child. But her mother did, her mother had to bury a son and a husband, and maybe even a daughter.

Covering her mouth, Alex realized that she was gone. Her mother would never see her again, nor would Alex see her. She couldn't even remember her mother's voice, let alone her face. Alex jumped at the sound of the tomb being shut, the villagers shuffling away, back to their homes.

"Lassie?"

"I miss my mother, Gimli." Alex mumbled. Gimli sighed and took her hand, leading her away from the grave. As they walked, Alex realized that tears were slipping down her face to the bottom of her chin, yet she made no effort to wipe them away. Legolas and Aragorn noticed them as they passed. Legolas' face was full of worry as he watched the tears stream down her face.

"Alex?" Legolas whispered. Gimli growled and came between them as Legolas moved toward her.

"Stay away. You have done quite enough, Elf." Gimli pulled her away, back into the little village.

"Gimli, can we go see Calcifer?" Alex mumbled.

"Of course we can." Gimli replied, leading her to the stables. Once there, Alex let go of Gimli's hand and walked up to the red haired horse. He neighed happily as she approached, but then neighed lowly as he noticed her tears. Alex opened the stable door and pulled him out. Gimli stepped aside, giving them room as they walked out of the stables.

"We're going out of the village, Gimli." Alex said as she mounted Calcifer's bare back.

"Aye, but do not go too far, lassie." Nodding her head, Alex nudged Calcifer along and he trotted from the stables to the outskirts of the village. Just as she promised, she stopped Calcifer about a hundred feet from the village towers, so that she was in plain view if bad went to worse. She dropped down from his back and lay on the cold ground, looking up at the evening sky. Calcifer stood beside her, pulling at the grass.

"What am I going to do, Calcifer?" She whispered to him after a long silence. He snorted and looked over at her, his ears swerving over to her as well. He stepped closer to her and neighed softly, nudging her face gently.

"About what?" Alex blinked and looked over at Calcifer. She snorted inwardly as she realized it wasn't him talking.

"What do you want, Legolas?" She asked in a monotone voice. He appeared above her, standing by her side that wasn't taken up by Calcifer's huge form.

"I want to speak with you." Legolas answered carefully.

"Then speak." Alex replied. Legolas sighed and looked out at the plains.

"I am sorry for what I said." Legolas muttered.

"Don't. You have every right to say what you think, especially if it concerns me." Alex told him. Legolas shook his head and looked down at her, his eyes dark once again.

"No, not when my words cause you pain." Legolas whispered. Calcifer neighed and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Alex sat up and waited for him; once he was settled, Alex lay against him.

"Words will always hurt, Legolas, no matter how much you want them not to." Alex replied. "Look, I'm not mad at you anymore. I just wish you would stop treating me like I'll break any second." Legolas lowered himself to the ground and sat next to her. Alex relaxed once she realized he wasn't going to move closer.

"I did not mean for you to feel that way. I only wished for your safety." Legolas said after a moment.

Glancing up at him, she replied, "I know that. But there're other ways of doing it instead of abandoning me."

"We would never abandon you willingly." Legolas whispered causing Alex to chuckle softly.

"Of course Gimli wouldn't. He loves me too much to let me go." Legolas glanced up at her.

"Nor would I." He added. Alex just hummed in response and turned to look out to the plains; she gasped and jumped to her feet, Calcifer doing the same. Well, not the gasping part anyway.

"Look, Legolas!" Legolas jumped to his feet as well when she did and turned to follow her gaze as she mounted her horse.

"_Children._"

-

That was frightening. The minute Alex spotted the children, one of them fell off. A second later she was up on Calcifer, with Legolas riding behind her, dashing towards the kids. Gandalf appeared next to them not long after, with King Theoden running alongside him. They hauled the children, and the reluctant horse, back to the village.

Now here they sat. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were sitting on one side of the room, Eowyn and herself sitting at the other with the children eating their food. Alex sat next to the little boy, and Eowyn stood next to the girl as both children greedily swallowed their food.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Eowyn stood and turned to Alex, "Rick, cot, and tree." Alex heard her whisper.

"Where is mama?" Eowyn quickly shushed her. Alex chuckled lightly at the action; somehow, it reminded her of her mother. Her mom would do that when she didn't want to bother with Alex's tantrums.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf said. "All the more potent for he is driven now by the fear of Sauron." Alex nodded her head.

"You'd be surprised on how much power one could exert on sheer fear alone." Alex said. Theoden glanced at her but turned away when Gandalf placed his hand on the throne.

"Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight!" Gandalf persisted.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn said. Theoden jumped from his throne, startling her and giving her the feeling of déjà vu. Yeah, that was exactly the way Gimli jumped from his chair at the council.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." Theoden mumbled the last part. Gandalf stood from his seat and made his way over to Theoden.

"I know what it is that you ask of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said quickly. Alex sighed; with Theoden's attitude, they had a very slim chance of actually fighting this war, let alone winning it.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said. Everyone in the room, minus the children, turned to him. Theoden approached him slowly, and Alex watched as Aragorn wilted under Theoden's stare.

"When last I looked Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Theoden replied hotly.

Gandalf came closer and replied, "Then what is the King's decision?"

-

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli grumbled as he, Legolas and Alex followed Gandalf and Aragorn to the stables. As Gandalf and Aragorn went ahead, Alex stopped by Calcifer's stable.

"What am I going to do with you? You probably don't want to go to war." Alex whispered to him. Calcifer neighed and nudged his nose against her shoulder, "Maybe I should set you free." She said. Calcifer neighed loudly and stood up on his hind hooves, slamming his front hooves hard on the ground as he came back down.

"I guess you don't what to be set free, huh?" She laughed. Calcifer nodded his head wildly and she took that as a yes.

"Look out!" Legolas shouted. Alex turned around only to be shoved against the stable door as Gandalf rode past.

"Whew, that was close. _Thank you, Legolas._" He nodded his head and went to work on his own horse. Gimli pulled up to Calcifer's stall as Alex brushed off his back, getting him ready for his saddle.

"Lassie, this horse is old and half blind; would not another horse be appropriate for our trip?" Gimli questioned.

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "No, I prefer having a friend on my side instead of a stranger." Gimli nodded his head. Shouting filled her ears as she attempted to place her saddle on Calcifer; of course she failed miserably.

"What the hell?" She dropped her saddle and stood out of the stall to see men struggling with another horse. She was about to walk up to them, but Aragorn appeared in front of her and started to talk to the horse. Well, if he wanted to handle the crazy thing, so be it.

"Do you require help, Alex?" Legolas questioned as she returned to Calcifer's stall. Smiling sheepishly, Alex nodded her head and pointed to her saddle.

"I think I'm a little short. I can't quite make it when I throw the saddle over." Legolas chuckled and took her saddle, throwing it over Calcifer's back with ease.

"Show off." Alex muttered, hands resting on her hips. Legolas turned to her and grinned, walking out of the stall.

"Only around you." He whispered as he passed her. Alex blushed hotly and returned to her work, trying hard to avoid Gimli's eyes, lest he see her bright blush, as he spoke to her about horses being too big.

Damn that elf.

-

This was ridiculous. What the hell was Theoden thinking when he decided to take them to Helm's Deep? It was their third day marching along the mountain range, women and children barely keeping up on their small simply of food and rest. It was absolute hell.

Poor Calcifer, he wasn't faring any better as he trotted next to her. Often times he was short of breath or his leg would give out every now and then. This wasn't good. If they were attacked, both of them had a very slim chance of making it. Hopefully they would arrive at Helm's Deep soon; they already had one accident with Gimli riding his horse.

This was a funny incident, by the way.

Poor Gimli never had a chance as the horse sped forward and he fell back. He was probably right about horses being too damn big. She guessed the horse only did that to stop Gimli from telling any more dwarf women stories. Yeah, that was probably it. Alex smiled at the memory.

Alex glanced around at the group of people walking beside her. Aragorn and Eowyn were ahead her, talking about something, but she wasn't about to eavesdrop. Gimli walked next to her as she walked with his and her horses' reigns in her hands. Legolas was somewhere ahead of the line, scouting as usual. That was a heated moment between them: their little argument of where the other was going to be.

_Legolas pulled up next to Alex and Gimli before their trip started. He nodded in greeting to Gimli, who grunted and walked out of ear shot._

_"What do you want now, Legolas?" Alex asked with a hint of sarcasm. Legolas smiled and patted Calcifer's neck gently._

_"I want you to stay with Gimli on this trek." He replied. Alex turned to him with a confused look._

_"And where exactly are you going to be?" She questioned._

_"I am going to be scouting ahead. You are to be nowhere near me, understand?" Legolas commanded. Alex snorted and turned her attention back to Calcifer._

_"Why? Scared I might break?" She replied, sarcasm once again coloring her voice._

_"Yes, do you understand?" Alex turned to Legolas, intent on reprimanding him for his words, but one look at his dark eyes kept her silent. She sighed and nodded her head reluctantly._

_"I understand."_

So here she was, standing next to her friend, away from Legolas as much as humanly possible. No wait, that wasn't right, well anyways…

"Wargs! Wargs! We are under attack!" What the hell? Alex looked up to see Aragorn sprinting down the hill to his horse.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden shouted out. Alex turned to Gimli and roughly patted his shoulder.

"Come on, my friend!" Other riders came to them and started helping Gimli up on his horse, with his grunting something about being a rider. Yeah, like he was fooling anyone. Once Alex was sure that Gimli was on his horse, she turned to Calcifer and mounted him.

"Milady, would it not be safer to follow the other women and children?" One of the soldiers next to her said. Looking down, she smiled at him and shook her head.

"Of course it would be safer, but where would the fun be in that?" She said, turning her attention to the fight ahead. Calcifer neighed bravely as she kicked his flanks, sending him flying behind Gimli's horse.

Once on the battle field, chaos broke out. Wild hyena-looking animals bearing long, yellow fangs and sharp claws charged at them. Alex was quickly separated from the rest of the group by a deformed looking hyena, deformed meaning no front right leg. The thing snarled and jumped at them, Calcifer dodged it and sped forward.

"Calcifer, look out!" Calcifer back kicked as the hyena tried to grab a hold on his back side. Alex pulled out one of her little swords and sliced off the orc's head as Calcifer turned around and stomped in the hyena's head.

"One! Okay, next one!" She shouted. Calcifer galloped forward, and Alex reached out cutting off an unsuspecting orc's head, its blood shooting out and coating her face.

"Eh! Gross, their blood smells as bad as them!" Calcifer's ninny was short lived as a hyena crashed in behind them, sending both of them to the ground; Alex went tumbling a few feet away.

"Shit! Calcifer!" But it was already too late. The hyena-looking thing stood upon Calcifer's now dead form, a piece of Calcifer's throat in its snarling mouth. The orc on top of the hideous thing cackled at her.

"No horsy to save you now!" It cackled. He kicked the hyena's flanks and it charged for her. Alex rolled away at the last second and pulled out her other little sword, quickly embedding it in the hyena's leg. It howled and threw its rider to the ground. Alex made good of the opportunity and grabbed her forgotten sword, stabbing him in the chest.

"No ones saving you, bastard." She hissed and twisted her sword, pulling it out forcefully. Once that was done she walked over to the fallen animal and pulled out her other sword, and with one final glance at Calcifer's form, she ran off to find Gimli and Legolas.

It didn't take her long to find Gimli; she found him trapped beneath a mountain of dead bodies. Running over to him, she shouted, "Gimli! Gimli, are you hurt?"

"No, but you are about to be!" At his warning she jumped to the left, rotated on her butt, and sliced off the orc's legs.

"These bastards don't stay down!" She shouted. Gimli grunted loudly as another hyena fell on top of him.

"Watch yourself, Alex!" Aragorn shouted. She laughed harshly and bashed an orc on the head.

"Take your own advice!" She replied. Alex screamed as an arrow zoomed by her face.

"Watch it, asshole!" She shouted to no one in particular.

"Sorry!"

Right, anyway – Alex turned around to see another hyena come toward her. She side stepped lightly and slashed at the animal as it passed by. How stupid could these things be? Another came at her, but that one was quickly stopped by an arrow.

"Alex!" Legolas voice floated to her. She glanced to her left to see Legolas running towards her and Gimli. He looked absolutely ridiculous. She snorted and stood watching as one of his arrows stopped another hyena.

"Alex, what are you doing!" Legolas reprimanded once he was near her. Alex shrugged her shoulders as the remaining hyena things were taken out by other riders and, of course, Legolas' arrows.

"I was standing here, letting you do all the work." She answered unhurriedly. Legolas glared at her as the last of the hyena's fell to the ground. Even before it hit its target, he was in front of her, scowling fiercely.

"I told you to stay by Gimli." He hissed. Alex sighed and pointed behind them.

"I did, he's right there." Legolas looked behind in shock, to see that it was the truth. There was Gimli, struggling to free himself from the mountain of heavy –

"These creatures smell."

And apparently smelly bodies of enemies. Legolas turned back at her and clutched her arm.

"Hey! Watch it, that hurts, you know!" Alex hissed at him. Legolas seemed not to hear her as he continued his fierce look.

"You could have **died**." He stressed his words as they left his mouth. Rolling her eyes, she snorted and matched Legolas' angry stare.

"I know that, but I didn't. Now let go." She tugged on her arm, but if anything, that made his hold on her all the tighter. His other hand came up and grabbed her other arm – great, now she was trapped.

"You could have died without knowing." He whispered harshly. Alex gazed up at him with a confused look.

"Legolas, how many times do I have to tell you, I'll see the world in –"

"**_No!_**" She shut her mouth at his outburst. Legolas shifted his eyes away, only to shift them back to her face with a look of utter sadness. His hold on her arms lessened, but they would no doubt leave bruises the next day.

"You could have died…without knowing that…I care for you." Alex blinked. She chuckled lightly and pulled away from Legolas' hold, since now his death grip was gone. She walked over to Gimli and hauled him out of the pile of bodies.

Turning to him, she smiled and said, "I know how much you care for me, Legolas." She turned back around and helped Gimli stand on his feet.

"_I love you._" Alex froze as those words left Legolas' mouth. Keeping her back to him, she stood straight and listened faintly as Gimli called for Aragorn. This couldn't be possible, he didn't really love her. He was only saving that because he feared losing her. It was only a tactic to make her listen and stay safe.

"_Now's not the time to talk about this, Legolas._" She whispered back, knowing full well that he heard her. She thought that was best. Now definitely wasn't the time to discuss feelings with one another. Not like this, not when she knew he was lying.

"Lassie, I cannot see Aragorn."

-

**Ahh****-Chew:** Argh, again with the angst and frustration and the anger! I swear to you my hair is turning white because of all this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I really didn't.

Review!

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	11. Mortality vs Immortality

**Ahh-Chew: **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter in this freakishly long story. I hope you guys like this one; I think my beta had a wonderful time reading and checking it. So hopefully it will also be a wonderful read for you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I swear…when I find out who called these lawyers…

**RECAP:** Alright, this is for all of those who don't want to go back and read on where I left off. Gimli, Legolas, and Alex are now on their way to Helm's Deep. They have just lost Aragorn and Legolas blurted out his feelings for Alex. Now what?

**Chapter 11:** _Mortality Threatens Immortality_

-

"What do you mean you can't see him? He should be around here somewhere." Alex pushed Gimli to the side as she walked forward, her brown eyes searching for any sign of Aragorn. Crude laughter filled her ears; she turned and jogged toward the source of the hideous noise.

"What are you laughing at, scum?" She hissed. The orc continued to laugh as he stared defiantly up at her.

"Your friend…took a little tumble off the cliff." He said happily. Her eyes shot up to the cliff, and her feet dashed to its edge, Legolas' reprimanding voice floating behind her. No, this couldn't be possible; Aragorn had to survive! He just had to! Alex peered over the side of the cliff, but she could see no sign of Aragorn anywhere. Legolas and Gimli soon came up beside her.

"He couldn't…" She mumbled to the wind. King Theoden appeared beside them to look over the edge as well, but like them, he saw nothing. Sighing, Theoden turned and addressed his soldier.

"Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." Alex and Legolas both turned hot glares in Theoden's direction. He merely patted Legolas on the shoulder and nodded gently to Alex.

"Come on, we cannot mourn him now." Gimli grunted. Alex looked down at him with fear reflecting in her eyes.

"I don't want you leaving me too. I'm not ready to face this world by myself." Alex whispered. Gimli glanced up at her with a sigh escaping his lips as he turned and walked off the cliff back to the traveling party, not bothering to answer her. She turned her gaze to Legolas, who faced her with an emotionless expression.

"You didn't mean it, did you." Alex stated. Legolas sighed as well, turning and walking away. Alex growled and followed his footsteps.

"I knew it! You just said that so I would have a guilt trip, and you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore!" Alex said in a rush. Legolas persisted in ignoring her as they continued their trip. Alex scowled at his back and jogged up to his side, glaring at the land in front of them.

"How could you do that to me?" Alex mumbled angrily. At her words, Legolas slowed his stride to match her short one.

"'Tis the truth in which those words were spoken." Legolas answered stiffly. Alex glanced up in time to see his eyes shift away. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he didn't deserve the harshness she was dealing out at him.

"Seriously?" Alex whispered as she calmed her walk to a slow and lazy gait. Instantly, Legolas slowed his walk even more to match her change of pace.

"Yes, elves do not lie about such serious things." Legolas answered without emotion.

"I'm…not sure I understand." Alex said, kicking a stone out of her way as they continued their walk towards certain hell.

"What is there not to understand? I told you I love -"

"That's just it! Love is such a strong word. How could you know you love me?" Alex questioned shyly. "After all the years you have lived, suddenly, you decide that you love me, of all beings." She gazed up at him with confusion.

"Is that so hard to believe, Alex?" Legolas muttered to her.

"Well, frankly, yes. It is hard to believe that an elf would fall in love with me." She replied hastily. "I mean, you hardly know anything about me; you don't know what food I like or - or what music tempts me to dance or -"

"But I can learn." Legolas interjected. Grabbing her hand roughly, he pulled her to face him while clasping her other hand as he looked down at her.

"I can learn all these things, but I need not know them now to understand what it is I feel for you." Legolas whispered harshly. "That knowledge does not tell me that I love you!" Alex cringed slightly at his words, not because they were hurtful, but because with each word he squeezed her hands tighter.

"I understand if you do not feel the same…I should not have forced such a thing on you." Closing his eyes, Legolas gently pressed his forehead against hers, his fingers sliding against her palms; she shivered slightly at the seemingly cold touch.

"I merely ask that you give me time. Time to prove that I truly love you as I say I do." Legolas whispered in a voice that made Alex's heart wrench painfully. He was really serious about his feelings; he wasn't lying to her at all. But…she still wasn't completely sure about her own feelings. She knew she had a colossal crush on him…but love?

"Okay…I'll give you time, but I can't promise you anything." Alex whispered back, gazing at his closed eyes. What the hell was she doing? What if she found she really didn't love him in the end? That could pose a problem. Legolas sighed in relief and gently placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

As an after thought, Alex added, "If it doesn't work out, you'll still be my friend, right?" Chuckling, Legolas pulled her into a comforting hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. Alex nervously wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Of course. When the time comes, and you find that you do not love me in return, I shall remain your friend." Legolas whispered. "But even that will not stop me from loving you…"

The remaining trip to Helm's Deep had been quiet between them. Gimli tried to ignore the tense silence between Legolas and himself. Alex guessed it was because of what happened. Gimli must have figured it out and was now slightly miffed about the whole thing. Damn protective-daddy-syndrome.

Yawning lazily from her seat on a horse, Alex looked down at Gimli and said playfully, "Come on, Papa, it's nothing serious." Gimli stuttered up at her with a venomous glare.

"I shall decide what is serious and what is not; you are too young to make such decisions." Gimli grunted. Snorting, Alex turned a happy smile to Legolas, who smiled gently in return.

"Aragorn didn't think I was too young, my dwarf." Alex replied.

"Well, Aragorn is not here, so now it is my duty to make sure no ill intentions arise." Gimli scowled fiercely from his side of the horse to Legolas, who led the animal on the other side.

"Aragorn will come back, you know." Alex whispered gently.

"Let us hope he will, lassie."

-

Once at Helm's Deep, Alex was put to work by Eowyn to help pack whatever food baskets, spare blankets, and medical supplies there were into the caves. All throughout their work time, an uncomfortable silence reigned over Alex and Eowyn; it made Alex really apprehensive about working next to her.

Finally, as she and Eowyn placed one of the last few barrels of food in the caves, Alex said, "He's gonna come back, Eowyn." Eowyn stopped at the entrance and turned to Alex with a cold expression marring her face as she forcibly held back tears.

"And what makes you so certain of his return, Lady Alex?" Eowyn's voice was hard. Alex watched as Eowyn's face slowly relinquished its stony expression and gave way to the look of vulnerability that she was really feeling.

"I feel it in my heart. He hasn't left us yet. He would never leave us for dead." Alex answered quietly, "Aragorn's lucky to have survived this long. I seriously doubt his luck will run out now." She finished with a small smile, but Eowyn didn't return it; instead she looked away and sighed.

"I fear my heart lacks the confidence of yours." Eowyn whispered to the wind, "Alas, he left without knowing…"

Alex blinked and walked up to Eowyn's side, "Without knowing what?" Watery eyes turned to meet Alex's brown ones, and a tear slid down Eowyn's face as she took a calming, shuddering breath.

"Without knowing my love for him." Eowyn answered quickly, continuing her walk back to the main part of Helm's Deep. Alex watched as Eowyn painfully carried herself up the hillside, sadness radiating from her like a flood. Turning away, Alex walked up to the stairs leading up to the Wall. Maybe she could get one good look at the night sky before…

Before what?

What…What was she doing? Alex stopped at the base of the stairway and glanced up; the stairs' rocky edges looked frightening and dangerous from her spot down below. Was she really going to repeat Eowyn's mistake of not telling a certain someone about her feelings? Frowning, Alex sat down heavily on the steps, looking out at the rocky quarry.

But that was just it. Wouldn't she be lying to Legolas if she told him she returned his affections? No, it wouldn't be -- she loved him. She knew she was lying to herself about not loving him by saying she only had a crush on him. That was all bullshit and she knew it, but that wasn't what stopped her today at the end of the battle with the wargs.

She was just scared.

She wasn't scared of Legolas. True, he could be scary if he was pissed, but deep down she knew he was just a tall and lanky teddy bear made for cuddling. Alex snorted at the image of Legolas in a bear costume; yeah, that was something never to be mentioned. What she was scared of was falling deeper in love than what she was already in.

What if they got so far in that she couldn't get out, free of pain, if something went wrong? What if he found someone that caught his eye, or worse, someone caught hers? Adultery probably wasn't unheard of in Middle-Earth, no matter how different her world was from this one. What would be better? Die from grief as a half-elf who lost her love, or die as a mortal who never really loved at all?

What was it they say back on earth? Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all? Something like that…Wait, Arwen was doing something similar to her. Arwen gave her soul, her life, her love…to Aragorn, knowing full well that he was mortal and could die. Arwen probably feared death just like anyone else, but she was willing to take the chance to be with Aragorn despite the grief and pain she might suffer in return.

"Maybe I should take the chance too." Alex whispered to herself. Yeah, she would take her chances with Legolas, and if anything did challenge their love - then they would just have to face it like any other couple. But damn him to hell if she ever caught him cheating, which she doubted he'd ever do, but it was a nice, reassuring thought as she jumped from her seat and bounded up the stairs.

-

"GIMLI! Gimli, where the hell are you!" Alex shouted, her form busting through the doors into the dinning, planning, and conference room. Startled out of his wits, Gimli looked up and glared hotly at Alex, who sat next to him with a loud, solid thud.

"What in blazes is the matter with you, you insane woman?" Gimli grunted. Grinning, Alex kissed his cheek, shocking the poor dwarf even more.

"Now, do not go thinking I am in love with you as well -" Gimli stuttered. Laughing outright, Alex shook her head and took a calming breath before speaking.

"I've decided." She answered breathlessly. Happily, she stood and jumped to the other side of the table. She fumbled slightly before sitting down in front of him.

"Decided what? That you have lost all reasonable thought?" Gimli replied sarcastically. Alex snorted and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Damn, running up the stairs, down the length of the Wall, and into the room was more exhausting than she thought. What the hell was wrong with her blood? Wasn't it supposed to help her not be affected by any of this? Well, anyways -

"No, you fool; I've decided that I will become immortal." She answered. Eyes going wide, Gimli stared at her in shock and stuttered some before proper words finally made it out of his mouth.

"You are going to give the elf your necklace?" Blinking, Alex glanced down at the necklace given to her by the Lady of Light. She unhooked its clasp and held it gingerly in her hand. The emerald jewel glinted in the firelight while the silver shone brightly as she turned the ornament in her hand.

"Yeah," She said, looking up at Gimli with a faint smile, "I am." Gimli sighed, took her free hand, and kissed it gently.

"I never raised children of my own, as you well know." Gimli glanced up meaningfully at Alex, before looking back down at her hand and stroking it, "When I met you, at the council, I thought you were nothing but a spoiled tart." Alex snorted; she wasn't stupid -- she knew exactly what a tart was.

Grinning, Gimli continued, "But as our journey went on, I found the most…wonderful child I could ever find. In Moria, the thought of you as my daughter was well lodged in my mind…that fueled my strength in protecting you." Gimli cut off and grumbled quietly. Alex smiled and held his hand tighter. Her tears were starting to well up, and if he continued his little speech, she would probably end up crying.

Clearing his throat, Gimli said, "You know…I love you as my own child, as if you were my own kin…never forget that." Alex shook her head fiercely as the tears trickled down her face, dripping from her chin to the table. Alex sniffled rather loudly, and Gimli smiled, silently handing her a napkin.

"Look at what I have done: I have gone and made you cry. What kind of a father am I?" Wiping away her tears, Alex laughed brokenly and turned her puffy, red eyes to Gimli with a watery, albeit happy, smile on her face.

"The next best to my other father." She answered. Smiling, Gimli merely nodded his head and handed her another napkin.

"You have my blessing, good daughter." Gimli said as he kissed her hand one final time and stood from his seat, leaving her in peace as she cleared the rest of her tears. It didn't do any good since fresh ones only sprang up at his last words, and she found, to her amusement, that they weren't stopping.

"Alex! What happened, my love?" Legolas questioned worriedly as he appeared at the entrance to the room and quickly made his way over to her. Alex turned her face down and looked at her lap, refusing to let Legolas see her tears. Legolas' lower legs appeared in her vision; they soon disappeared as he kneeled next to her.

"My love, what has the dwarf done to make you cry?" Legolas asked angrily. Chuckling softly, Alex turned her watery eyes up to Legolas, who quickly set to the task of wiping them away with his thumbs. Alex smiled as she watched Legolas' face frown in concentration at his task, before his eyes finally turned up to hers.

"He didn't do anything. He just said…" Alex drifted off as another fresh wave of tears threatened to come. Legolas became even more worried as he saw new tears come up.

"What did he say, Alex?" Legolas whispered to her as a soldier quickly walked past. Laughing slightly, Alex wiped away her new tears and offered Legolas a faint smile.

"He just said he loved me like his child…and that I had his blessing." She answered in a low voice as one more soldier trotted away from them. Legolas frowned at her words.

"His blessing for what?" Legolas asked as he remained kneeling beside her. Alex smiled softly and unfolded her hand, holding her necklace to Legolas. His eyes widened as she offered him the jewel. He carefully took it in his own hands and gazed at it for a moment before turning his eyes back up to her.

"You offer me this…do you know what this means?" Legolas questioned stiffly. Nodding her head, Alex closed his fingers over it.

"Don't lose it, and don't break it, or you're going to pay for it in pain, pal." Alex replied playfully. Legolas grinned up at her; he pulled the necklace around his neck and clasped it. His eyes shut gently as the necklace settled against the base of his neck.

"Thank you, my love. I will never let harm come to it or you." Legolas whispered happily. He opened his eyes and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up. Alex shouted in surprise as Legolas twirled her about for a few seconds and then let her feet reconnect with the floor.

"You idiot, what did I just get through telling you?" Alex growled. Legolas chuckled and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her for a split second before a smirk lit his face, and he dipped, capturing her lips with his. To say Alex was surprised by this action was a big, fat piece of cow pie. When his lips touched hers, she gasped in shock. Legolas grinned against her lips and delved deeper into her mouth, making her moan softly.

"I do request you two do that in private!" Gimli shouted from across the hall. Alex quickly pulled away as Legolas shouted something in Elvish to Gimli, something sounding along the lines of 'meddling dwarf.' Alex glanced toward the entrance to see Gimli grunt and walk away. She turned an amused look up at Legolas, who playfully scowled down at her.

"Not a word."

-

"I really need to tell that to Aragorn when he comes back." Alex said cheerfully as she brushed her damp, black hair before she went to bed. Eowyn had offered her a small room near the dinning room, but of course she wasn't going to take it because of guilt problems; however, Legolas had already accepted. Now he was paying for it. Legolas sighed from his chair next to her, since her cot was too small for the both of them, and Alex had refused to let him get in her bed.

"He's late." Legolas replied, pinching the ridge of his nose and shutting his eyes briefly. Alex nodded her head. She was glad she wasn't the only one that felt Aragorn's life force.

"He'll probably turn up sometime tomorrow." Alex said. Legolas nodded his head gently while turning his eyes up to her face and watching her brush her thick mop of hair back. He rested his chin on his propped up arm, and Alex fumbled slightly as he gazed at her before she finally sighed and pointed her brush at him.

"Must you do that?" She questioned with irritation. Legolas grinned playfully.

"Do what, my love?" He replied in fake innocence, not moving from his position.

"You know perfectly well what." Alex grumbled, placing down her brush on the cold, stone floor. There was a sudden movement, and Alex quickly found herself pinned against the cot. Grinning from above, Legolas kissed her gently and quickly pulled away when she tried to head-butt him.

"Don't you dare try anything, or I'll tell Gimli to castrate you." Alex growled. Legolas chuckled and gave her another quick kiss.

"You are in no position to give orders, beloved." Legolas smirked from above. Alex quickly formulated a plan in her head. If she planned this right, he would be at her utter mercy. Alex grinned up at Legolas, latching her hands on the arms that were holding her down, and quickly pushed her thigh up between his legs.

The reaction to this was almost instantaneous. Legolas gasped and groaned at almost the same time, and tried to pull away from her, but her hands held him in place. Alex shamelessly snickered in amusement as Legolas gave her a pitiful, begging look.

"Now what was that about positions, my love?" Alex snickered uncontrollably when Legolas scowled down at her.

"Vindictive woman, release me now." Legolas growled as Alex moved her leg just a little bit more. This was just too good not to laugh at. Alex was having the time of her life just watching Legolas squirm away from her leg. In all truth, he was just making it worse for himself.

"Alright, you whiner." Alex said as she released him, "Just don't expect something like that again when you come back for more." Legolas' white-hot glared sent Alex into a fit of chuckles, snickers, and loud snorts.

"Goodnight, beloved." Legolas smirked as Alex hiccupped.

"Goodnight, Legolas." Alex replied once her laughter was under control. Smiling, Legolas shook his head and left the room.

-

**Ahh-Chew:** Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I am happy to say that my white hairs are starting to disappear, along with the much disliked angst and frustration. But I assure you – lovers of angst – that it won't be the last of it. There will be, unfortunately, more to come.

And to my utter embarrassment, the part with Gimli and Alex talking to each other – actually made me cry. I was very surprised that I could be that emotional…I dunno, something's wrong with me. Anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers who have lasted this long and have stayed with me throughout it – you guys rock!

Again, my thanks to my beta – **_FlamingMushroomz_** – Ha, I love that name.

Review!

Laterz!

**Ahh-Chew.**


	12. Battle For Helm's Deep Begins

**Ahh-Chew: **Great dripping balls of cheese! I have been gone far too long! I regret my absence and give you all, or what few of you are left, my deepest and sincerest apologies! V.V I am such a nincompoop. But, I will redeem myself slowly with this update!

**DISCLAIMER:** Good dog house in the sky, blessed it be thy powers to thwart the evil that is dubbed lawyers.

**RECAP: **Aragorn is due for his appearance, Alex was given Gimli's blessing to be courted by Legolas and the eve of battle for Helm's Deep is underway. This is where the story starts to take an AU feeling, since I am now going to branch from the strictness of the movies and books and take Alex down her road. Don't worry; the plotline is still there, though now it won't be my main focus.

**Chapter 12: **_Battle_ _for Helm's Deep Begins_

-

The morning was cold about her, the small window in her little corner room allowed the frosty air through, flapping about her sheets and making her warm body tremble violently in an attempt to warm itself once again. Groaning, she sat up in her bed, glaring angrily at the light that poured through weakly from the stone window. Sighing, she moved and slowly popped her stiff joints, reawaking her body for the day ahead. Grumpily, she began to dress herself for the battle ahead, all the while as she slipped on her boots, the Elven wear she had been given, and pulling her black hair into a knot on her head, her mind traveled through her memories.

This could possible be the last time she ever saw dawn, the last time she would walk with no fear, no pain… the last time for everything. Eyes traveling up to the door leading out of her room, Alex realized that this could very well be the end to all that she had done. Unbidden, her eyes watered only to be quickly rubbed and rid of the water that ruined her vision. Content that she looked presentable, she stood and walked out of her room.

There was a comical hustle and bustle about the place, as soldiers young and old hurried about the Hall of Helm, gathering weapons and provisions. Not long after coming out, Alex spotted Eowyn among the men, helping with the sorting. Making her way over, Alex took up one of the barrels left over and walked along side the distraught woman. Eowyn only nodded in thanks before quickly and quietly leading Alex to the caves to place the supplies away. Remaining slightly, Alex took leisure and looked up at the Wall, to see her loves, Gimli and Legolas, sitting and seemingly talking easily.

"Your assistance isn't required today, milady. Master Greenleaf had already asked for your presence at the Wall." Eowyn said, setting down her barrel and taking Alex's. Frowning at the edgy sound in the other woman's voice, Alex nodded her head and proceeded to make her way to the Wall, where she had seen the both of them sitting. Dashing up the stairs two at a time, now that she wore female Elven pants and gear, she wasn't hindered as she quickly worked her way past the soldiers to her friends.

Gimli had his back to her and Alex grinned before launching herself from behind and landing carefully on his back, her arms around his neck. Gimli sputtered in surprise and tried to wiggle out of her grasp, only to be held tighter. Legolas laughed at the display of childishness before coming to the fuming Dwarf's rescue and detaching Alex from his smaller form. Hotly, Gimli turned on her as she came into view and pointed an accusing finger.

"All that love as gone to your head and made you uncontrollable!" Gimli accused. Laughing brightly, Alex relaxed and pulled from Legolas' hold to lean against the edge of the Wall. Legolas followed and stood to one side, gazing out to the land, but still watching her from the corner of his eye. Gimli sputtered still and remained in his spot, even as Alex sighed softly and turned her back to the scenery to look at him. Legolas stayed his place and did not move.

"Did you realize a battle is on its way?" True, they had yet to understand just how much force was behind Saruman's attack on Helm's Deep, but Alex had a sinking feeling that it would be more than what this little troupe could possibly handle on their own.

Gimli snorted, "Of course – dwarves are not as dense as some believe." He answered, glaring over her form to Legolas, who hid a smile with the turn of his head in a different direction.

She smiled, "Of course. Did you know… this could be our last day to live?" Her questioned was soft as her eyes turned up to his face, comfortable and seemingly at ease with this knowledge of what was to come. She felt Legolas stiffen beside her, but he still didn't move from his stance to gaze out at the open land of Rohan. Troubled by her question, Gimli glanced around the area first, before returning her gaze.

"It would appear that your behavior has been made clear, good daughter." Gimli replied solemnly. Her skin warmed at the sound of Gimli's given name for her, the sensation made her smile down at him, her body no longer tense or worried. Gimli would probably never know how much control he really had over her.

"Are you fearful, _beloved_?" Legolas inquired softly; Alex closed her eyes briefly, reveling at the sound of the voices she had grown so familiar with over the long months now that they had traveled together. She turned her bright brown eyes to her suitor, a lazy grin on her lips.

"I always am. Ever since the hobbits had taken my heart, ever since I had all of you steal my conscious thought." Her grinned widened as Gimli let loose a happy chuckle, making Alex turn her attention to him in his gleeful moment.

"Nearly poetic," He said. "Your speech is slowly being overtaken by ours." Alex snorted and rolled her eyes to the sky, her hands up in a silent plea for grace.

"Nice way to ruin the tender moment, father-dwarf." Her eyes shot down from the heavens to glare at the laughing dwarf. Her glare grew, "Now what's so funny?"

Gimli chuckled and waved his hand, "For a moment, I believed you were about to say dwarf-father." Taking a moment to realize his thought process, Alex rolled her eyes again and growled, smacking Gimli on his broad shoulder. The dwarf only laughed harder and tapped the stone below his feet merrily with his axe handle. Alex huffed in silent, hidden amusement, willing to be the joke for the sake of needing her boys to have some laughter before the still of the storm. Legolas had also let a small chuckle escape his lips during the talk.

"Let us hope that these good times will be vision of ones in the future." Gimli muttered, calming from his high feeling a moment before. Nodding her head in agreement, Alex watched as Gimli bid leave and strode from their spot to the caves, eager to have a few more peaceful hours in the beauty his kind enjoyed so much. Not long after his departure, did she feel the presence of Legolas' form against hers as he pulled her into his embrace.

Slowly, his hand not wrapped around her waist came up and twirled the loose strands of hair in his slim fingers, "_My dawn has been made better with the sight of you face… the feel of your warmth._" He whispered to her, making her shiver in happiness. Grinning, Alex pulled at his hand and brought it in front of her, to hold to her cold hands.

"_You're such a sap, Legolas._" She answered. Her hands smoothed over the surface of his one hand, warm in her fingers.

Legolas chuckled, his eyes dancing with a bright glee, "_Such words of love I give you, and you remain as unforgiving as ever._" Alex snorted and elbowed him in the gut, but not being a normal man, Legolas moved away, releasing her from his hold. Turning, she grinned and swung for his shoulder, only to have him avoid that as well.

"Hey now – stay still!" She said; following forward as he gingerly stepped back. Grinning, Legolas turned and made to bolt down the length of the Wall, but Alex smirked and quickly thought up a way to freeze him in his tracks.

"_Love you._" She said. Then the funniest thing occurred at that moment, just as his foot left the ground her words were said and his feet made the sudden decision that they didn't feel like working. Faster than what Alex was ready to see, Legolas jerked forward and tumbled gracefully into a barrel roll, landing confusedly on his bum on the cold stone floor. Giggling like mad, Alex felt her legs give out and she too meet the ground with a pleasant and painless thump.

Legolas glared at her playfully, "How cruel of you to use such strong magic against me." He muttered, standing and coming towards her. Unable to control the second wave of giggles, Alex forced herself to breathe in to stop them, only to end up squeaking loudly, giving Legolas a chance to laugh at her discomfort.

"But is seems for every action, there is a backlash." Alex murmured, controlling her voice as she squeaked her words. Merely nodding in reply, Legolas stretched out his hand and pulled her up when she accepted. Upright and stable, Alex smiled and let Legolas lead her back to the Hall of Helm.

-

It was coming; she could feel it on her skin like sap trailing down tree bark. The afternoon was tense and thick, all seemed on edge as she worked her way around the men and women to help with what she could. Gimli and Legolas had left her sometime ago, to do what they were called for as she wandered through the place, now listless with nothing to do but wait. A shiver ran down her spine and seconds later a smile split her face. He was back.

Dashing from the Hall to the outside entrance, ignoring the calls from King Théoden, Alex squealed in happiness at the sight of Aragorn with Legolas. Rushing, she approached them, avoiding collision with the people and swept past Legolas into the open and ready arms of Aragorn. Chuckling at her greeting, Aragorn's arms quickly closed up around her and held her tight. Laughing for a moment, Alex slowly pulled away and grimaced mockingly at the state of his being.

"You're filthy!" She proclaimed, letting him laugh once more at her words.

"Of course I would be – over a cliff I fell to land in a river and taken far only to be stopped by the bank of a stream. What did you expect?" He asked softly. Alex wrinkled her nose and gave him a disapproving look.

"That you wouldn't smell like fish, perhaps?" An amused sigh was given, before she was gently pushed away into Legolas' form. Alex watched as Aragorn made his way towards the Hall, sharing a look with Legolas, they both followed gingerly as well, curious as to what news Aragorn might have for the King of Rohan. Quietly, they slipped in and stepped up against a table near the entrance and a corner, observing obediently.

Listening to the conversation, Alex couldn't help but draw a sharp breath at the count of Orcs and Uruk-hai that were on there way. Swift as wind, Legolas brought his arms around her waist and pulled her firmly against him, comforting her in anyway he could. Alex was thankful for the distraction, but turned away and made her way out of the Hall quickly, not willingly to face the truth just yet. Once outside and away, Alex stopped by the stairs and glanced out at the rock quarry, Legolas stood beside her, watching.

"Ten thousand… ten thousand… _Legolas – ten thousand monsters coming to our doorstep_!" She hissed. Harshly, Legolas once again brought her slight frame against his bigger one, slowly rocking her into an eased state, but it didn't seem to work at all as she continued to tense up.

"_Still, do not think, do not speak – breath and listen to me._" Alex did as he asked, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back and she followed the movement, matching him breath for breath. Slowly, she felt her body give way and relax with him. The rocking continued as Legolas whispered calming nonsense in her ear. This wasn't good, so many monsters and so few men.

"_Legolas –_"

"_No. Quiet. Be still – you cannot worry about this now._" In confusion, Alex turned her face around and up to his, her eyes questioning his statement.

He sighed heavily and Alex could suddenly feel more weight lean onto her, "_You will stay in the caves, with the other women and children._" Alex glared at him and pulled away, Legolas' expression changed to one of pain, giving her the feeling that he knew she was going to put up a fight.

"Damn you." Her flat response shocked him. Looking up, he frowned at her.

"Alex, please…" She glared harder and pulled her hand away from his reach as he came for her. Using the same hand, she pointed accusingly at him, fighting tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"No. I came too far and worked too hard to be pushed aside." Alex stood her ground as she lowered her hand, not willing to back down from the fight just yet. Legolas stood straighter and his back was tense as he faced her, but his face was still showing pain, like it hurt him to go against his love. Alex knew this was going to hurt both of them, but she wasn't going to bend to anyone's will, even if it was Legolas'.

"You are not being pushed aside. You are being protected. You are being kept safe."

"That may be true, but it doesn't give you the power to deny me my right to defend this place."

"When you handed me your necklace, you forfeited your will to me."

"And when you said you loved me, you agreed to support me – it's and equal trade I thought you were willing to make."

"I am, I agreed with the trade the minute I held you. Does it bother you that I wish to keep you safe?"

"NO! No… but I want to defend this place. I want to stand and face this evil."

"I refuse to have you –"

"It doesn't matter whether you refuse or not! Those things are coming here – **here, Legolas! **And whether you like it or not – we're going to die!" In an instant, Alexandria slapped both her hands to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks with a warmth and saltiness that she hated with a passion at the moment. The tears pooled at her fingers and slipped down to her chin when her hands fell away, clutching her throat in hatred of what was said.

Legolas remained still, his face showed shock and extreme hurt. She turned away from him and stumbled down the stairs as Gimli made his way up. Frowning, Gimli nodded his head and quickly finished the rest of the stair to greet and stop Legolas before he came down. She hurt, she really did, and she held no doubt in her mind that Legolas felt just as bad if not worse. Probably worse, since he had never loved before and wasn't comfortable with the feeling of his heart held by someone else.

Trailing her way through to the turn-about from the stairs, she made her way through one of the little openings to the Wall, and walked out to it. Calming when the wind lightly brushed over her wet cheeks making them stinky and uncomfortable, she gazed out to the plains. Sighing, she traveled a ways and stopped almost in the middle, where a platform jutted out of the Wall to over look the other side, the side soon to be filled with Evil.

Choking, Alex felt her knees give out and she kneeled before the vast open view of Rohan, its open plains and beautiful fields of green and gold, as the wind passed over her ears, it carried the sound of the long grass that danced with it. Streams and little rivers as far as she could see with her Elven vision. Over head, she could hear the crows and other birds, calling out and soaring above her, the whistling of their feathers eased her even more and she was now glad she had taken leave for a moment's peace.

Sighing softly, she leaned forward and clasped her hands together and touched her lips to her tightened fingers. Her body trembled and shook as she forced herself to relax and her mind to open to something that she had not done in years, feeling that such a thing could not save her father then, but she hoped it would save her now. Nodding her head in resign, she kneeled silently before all the beauty of her new home, the world she was now in, and prayed for all that she was worth.

-

Night had come too quickly for her, sneaking up like a leech to steal the blood from her body as she angrily fought to flick it away, only to have more come upon her. The air was still and cold, and as she looked up at the sky she could see it, the clear night was giving way to a dark and nasty storm that would challenge them just as much as the Orcs and Uruk-hai. They would truly be as waves upon rock, and she feared that they would not break like Théoden had said. So here she stood, alone and cold on the high Wall of Helm, on the same platform she prayed on.

"Milady… would you not relent your will and take protection under the caves with Lady Eowyn?" One soldier asked her as she made her way down the length of the Wall back to the main structure. Shaking her head, Alex didn't dare answer, still not trusting her voice with words at the moment. The soldier nodded his head and walked back to his post, two young boys behind him holding swords and shields.

"This war is terrible." She murmured, watching the boys follow their superior to their posts. More of them followed, spotted here and there with other older men, older than any of them here. She had gotten word from some of the men that an argument had ensued in the armory between Legolas and Aragorn. The argument being about how they were out-numbered and they would not survive. Alex felt she was partly to blame for that, having instilled that fear and thought into Legolas' mind.

Finding herself at the entrance into the Stronghold of Helm, she was surprised to hear a horn sound not far off. Curious, she climbed the stairs to her right to look above the group gather below. There, what she saw made her heart soar and a bright, joyful smile light her face. It was Haldir and more of her kin coming upon the Walkway, bows in hand and cloaks covering their beautiful figures. Not wasting a moment more, she tore from the top platform to down below, only to be side-by-side with Aragorn and her crew as they too came to greet the Elves.

She stopped with Gimli and Legolas as Aragorn leapt forward to greet Haldir. Not a moment after he pulled away, Legolas greeted his friend as well. Soon, Haldir's eyes found her and he smiled. Never had she been so happy to see another Elf, even one that she had once held a grudge against for glaring at Gimli. Laughing in happiness, she jumped forward from her spot on the stairs and landed safely in his arms. She could feel him smile against her forehead before kissing it fondly. He let her go and she proudly took a stand on his other side, giving Legolas a happy, reassuring grin that seemed to ease him. He too, within seconds, stood proudly and looked boldly over to the Men of Rohan.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

-

**Ahh-Chew:** Ahahaha! I ended-ed it! So the battle begins and Alex seems more than ready to face the evil that is Saruman's White Hand. What will come about next? Will Alex survive? Will Haldir? Stay tuned to find out.


	13. The End of Helm's Deep

**Ahh-Chew: **By the heavens, I'm so sorry to all of you who come to read this. I have no real excuses for you, but I will reward those of you who came back to read this. And to my beta, if they appear, so sorry you haven't heard from me in such a long while. I'll try not to do it again.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, I still don't own it. D

**NOTES: **"_ITALICS" means a person speaking Elvish. Italics with no quotations is Alex thinking. I don't know how comfortable some of you are with battle scenes, but I've toned it down a lot from what it originally was._

**Chapter 13: **_The End of Helm's Deep_

-

She was shivering like crazy beside Legolas, with Gimli on the other side. The sky was threatening to burst from overhead with its angry growl of thunder and the nasty slap of lightening. The storm was on its way, along with the army of Uruk-hai to bang against the tall wall of Helm's Deep. Her trembling intensified, why was her Elven blood not working? Shouldn't she be able to hide her emotions and control her body?

"You are young, and your body is not used to the finer blood than flows through you." Legolas stated softly, slipping his hand into hers as her other one clutched her bow to her chest. Gripping his hand, Alex gave a weak laugh in return.

"Will you not retreat, lassie?" Gimli questioned, tapping his axe against the stone floor as the marching army before them could now be heard by all, not just the Elves.

Giving him a look, Alex replied sternly, "No. I'll fight here, beside my father and future father of my children." She whispered. Legolas' face flashed a quick expression of shock and then joy, before turning his attention back to the army, his hand gripping her tighter than before.

Gimli grumbled, "Aye, good daughter, that'll do just fine." He too turned back to the sight before him, shooting Legolas a nasty glance, "You could've picked a better spot." He said, jumping in his spot to look over the wall. Alex laughed gently as a smile spread over Legolas' face. Finally, Legolas leaned over and placed a lingering kiss to Alex's head, ignoring the other Elves around them.

"_My love, my life, future mother of my elflings, have mercy on my soul and survive this night with me._" He whispered against her temple. Closing her eyes, Alex nodded her head as the feeling of the marching army could now be felt under their trembling feet. Alex could feel the blood rushing through her muscles, under her thin skin and her heart-beat pounding in her ears. Try as she might to steel herself, she couldn't, her legs still trembled and her hands almost shook violently. Her fingers gripped her bow tighter as she swallowed heavily, a deep breath escaped over her lips.

"That's it, lassie. Steel yourself well." Gimli murmured. She could only nodded in response. Alex was sure she could hear them now, the drumming of their heavy feet and the menacing cries as they trekked closer and closer to the Wall. Aragorn was already set in battle mode, his shouts and orders coming over the harsh wind and slicing through the rain like a swift blade, _no mercy. _

She wouldn't be able to show mercy even if she tried. Her eyes shut tightly, these things, these creatures were the cause of so much pain and destruction. They had taken her boys, her hobbits from her, and now as the marched before them, she could see the moral and the strength of Men buckle under the strain of knowing their inevitable fate. Now more than ever, Alex felt her hopelessness creep into her bones, weighing down on her like cold, hard molasses that slipped over her form.

"_It has barely begun, dear one, do not give in to your end so quickly._" Legolas whispered through the rain. Still, his words of comfort did little for her tumbling and panicking mind. See could see them clearly now, the hideous beasts that traveled over the plains of Rohan too quickly. The rain had soaked through her armor wear, making the cloth and metal stick to her form like an uncomfortable wet plastic, Alex felt herself pull in a shuddering breath and release it harshly against the rain that poured over her face and lips. Her trembling had lessened, but it was still there.

"It isn't over until is over," She heard herself say, where had it come from? She glanced up from her folded hands to the black swamp of bodies before Helm's Deep, "It isn't over until I give in, and I don't want to give in." She murmured. A soft whine in her tone, she knew she was breaking, but damn did she try to fight it. She was going to do this, she placed herself here, and she was going to stand here and die if Fate was so inclined to do.

The mass of black monstrosities where before them now, like a darkened wall built to block the coming sunlight of morning. Their spears towered over their heads and Alex couldn't help but imagine the worse. One last tremble and shiver coursed through her body before she forced it away, turning her eyes to glare out at the silent army that stood in the rain against them. Their spears started up, growing before they were slammed barbarically against the stony earth they stood on, they screamed and howled loudly, eagerly banging their shields and fists against their armor.

"Monsters." She hissed, gripping her bow angrily.

"Aye, daughter – and that's all you need to know." Gimli replied, his own grip on his axe tightening in his eagerness. The action brought a soft smile on her lips, and like the rest of the elves around her, she followed the traveling order to ready her weapon. Now, she realized how thankful she was that Legolas had taken the precious time to teach her. Her bow rested comfortably in her hands, her arrow stable against her fingers.

Silence reigned over them like a thick fog, her ears strained to catch any sound other than the harsh breathing and occasional growls from below. Suddenly, Alex was startled to attention as an arrow flew from out on the higher end of the Wall. Aragorn's angry shout echoed harshly through the ravine. She swallowed deeply, her breath coming out in pants as her heart raced against her ribs. _Who had done that?! _

Then, without notice, it all had begun. Automatically, Alex fired her arrow along with her kin; having no clue as to what or where she was aiming, but her eyes focused and now she fired her precious arrows with skill and accuracy. It wasn't enough though, as she soon spotted the ladders that were being pushed along the ranks. She tried to fire faster, trying to keep time with the ones around her, but their speed seemed to be unmatched. Aragorn's shout over the war cries warned the rest of what she had already saw, _ladders._

"_Ye_s!" Gimli shouted, brandishing his axe eagerly, his grip twisting around the handle in his hands. Aragorn's call for swords triggered her movement as she gracefully reached back and pulled her elven sword from its hiding place. _It's now or never! _She clutched her handle tightly, readying it in front of her as the first ladder rose up from the ground and latched onto the Wall not a few feet from her, right in front of Gimli. Alex's eyes widened and without thinking, she rushed forward, sword at the ready.

They swarmed like a plague of rats, darkened bodies of red and black surged up from below and tumbled over the ladders in so many numbers, Alex was unsure if any ally of hers could be in sight any longer. She could hear Gimli and Legolas shouting at one another, but the roar of the Orcs and the unforgiving pound of the rain, it was useless to try and hear anything. As they came before her, Alex gave over to her instincts and allowed her blade to swing above her head and sail down to cleave an Orc's head in two. But as one went down, others quickly replaced him, and she soon found herself being pushed farther and farther away from where she had first stood her ground.

Alex sliced her sword through as many of them as she was able to reach, but it didn't seem to matter, one after the other just kept coming, surrounding her with their blood and stench of demise. It wasn't until she spotted the Berserkers that she felt her legs almost give. The crazed one that spotted her turned on its heel with frightening speed and charged, being caught off guard by the sudden jerky movement, Alex stumbled back and knocked her heel against a dead body. She gasped as she tipped back, the Berserker's long, cruel blade above her, she held up her sword in a pathetic attempt to stop his brute force from hewing her head.

A sharp whistle was all she heard as the creature unexpectedly screamed and shot backwards. She barked out a startled laugh at the sight as the elf from behind her leapt forward and defended her front, "On your feet!" He shouted, charging forward to offer her some time, as Alex scrambled to her feet, she doubted he knew he just defended a woman, the fact forced out another disbelieving laugh from her throat. Still, she steadied her feet and took up her sword again, her arms robotically moving to defend her and slash away at whatever bodies where presented in front of her.

Then out of nowhere, the world exploded out from under her feet. Alex screamed in surprise as she flew backwards from the force of the bomb that had gone off, her back slammed against the muddy floor and another scream echoed through the gorge. _What the hell was that?! Where did they get bombs!_ She rolled over into a crack in the floor, gasping for breath and holding her sides. Her back burned angrily in pain, throbbing with her racing heartbeat. Tears gathered in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks with the rain, she gasped sharply as she pushed herself up from the floor, the dark shadow from the fort behind her hid her from the rushing Orcs that gushed through the gaping wound of the Wall. She picked up another sword by her side, and heaved herself up from the mud.

Something cracked in her left shoulder, and feeling abruptly left her arm, Alex cursed loudly and steadied against the sword acting as her cane. Only seconds where wasted as she pulled her sword out from the mud and twirled it in her hand, promptly securing the blade outward. Orcs that traveled past her were sliced down as she hid in the shadows, but a few had finally spotted her. Alex pivoted around and made a mad dash for the stairs that led upward toward the Hornburg. Arrows slipped past her as she dodged in between the bodies that littered the ground around her, one finally notched her right knee and she stumbled forward on the steps. Desperately, Alex picked herself up and turned, her sword barely stopping the blade from the Orc that followed her.

Her left leg swung up and kicked out his knee and as he shifted forward, her blade came up and carved through his neck and some of his face. The blood swelled and gushed forward, drenching her blade and her upper body. Alex crawled backwards up the stairs in fright and then twisted to right herself and climb up with a bleeding leg and a useless left arm. The pain of her back continued its protest as she made her way to the top; soon the men around her were in chaos as the Orcs climbed the every same stairs. Shouts reverberated in her ears and she could only bring herself to run, to get out of the way. She was useless now, but that didn't stop her hand from reaching out and taking hold of another sword. It was only then she realized she had cornered herself between the rock face and the wall of the Hornburg.

"Shit!" She cursed. Alex glanced up from her blade to the land out before her, the screaming was getting louder and the rain lessened, soon the place would stink of copper and death, as the bodies and blood blackened the ground they fell upon. Her good arm trembled violent as she pushed herself from the wall; she scurried from her hiding place and limped to the other side, trying to make her way to the Fort. Her shivering worsened and she could feel her throat tighten, her swallowing no longer able to loosen it. _Finally! _She had made it to the other end of the long run of the Hornburg; the men there were already retreating into the Fort. Alex gasped as one of the men around her hauled her away and passed her off to another, and then another, they worked her to the back of the pack and she found herself in the arms of another man as he rushed the rest of the way into the Fort.

"Spare some room!" He shouted, causing her to wince at the loudness of his voice that echoed in her ears. Once more, she was passed off to one more and then shuffled farther back, towards the Court area. Her breathing was haggard as she tried to regain her bearings and stable her trembling body as she was none too carefully shoved back alongside another wall. She hissed loudly and pushed the hands around her away, annoyed by their insistent gripping and touching. A shuddering sigh escaped her lips as she rested beside the wall, one arm wrapped around her and her leg bleeding onto the floor. _What the hell was I thinking? I didn't have the stamina to even last a minute out there. And I got separated, I got separated and now who knows what's happening out there!_

Her body violently quivered, from the cold or the pain she wasn't sure, and her arm tightened around her. More and more men flooded into the Fort, the grotesque sounds of the Orcs outside grew louder with each passing minute. Soon, there was barely enough room to breath in the Fort, men pressed in and barricaded the entrance against the Orcs. Shouts resonated throughout the Fort; men calling for more to bar the doors. Alex closed her eyes against the sight of all the bloody bodies and her own that nearly covered her whole. Her breathing was labored and never before had she found herself desperately wishing that the sun would rise, at least then it would weaken those monsters a little bit. Alex found her attention drifting in and out of focus, her eyes lightening and darkening as her head swayed dangerously with her fatigue.

Her world blackened without her consent.

-

All she could really hear was a soft murmur off towards her right, her mind slowly woke up to the new sound, and the feel of soft blankets against her skin. Alarmed by this, Alex forced her eyes to open, but it wasn't any good, her eyes were unfocused and her vision at best was blurry. She groaned and her head shifted to one side, but the action seemed to trigger another and abruptly her vision was clouded dark brown. There was shuffling around her, and the sound of feet slapping against the floor met her ears, along with "She's awake!" that boom in her head. More sounds of feet coming closer alerted her mind to an audience soon to arrive and she made quick to clear her vision by rubbing at her eyes.

But only one arm moved. _That's right, my left arm's broken._ She hissed in pain as it rushed to her, her back, her arm and her leg all throbbed and pulsed. Alex forced herself to roll onto her right side, trying to relieve some of the pain from her back; the cool air that slipped through the blankets was a blessing to her bruises and heated back. The feet were suddenly before her, but thankfully, no one moved to jostle her around or check her. Alex whimpered as she moved her head to look upwards, Pippin's warm smile greeted her.

"I told you she was awake! Good to have you up, Alex." Pippin said cheerfully. Unbidden, hot tears entered her eyes as she pushed herself up, the group around her moved as if to push her back but she wouldn't have anything of it. She reached out with her good arm and trapped the hobbit's neck in a fierce hug. Even though Gandalf had mentioned that they were alright and would be safe, the nagging in her heart would not relent with the worry of them being dead, but here they were and her heart couldn't have been more lifted.

"When did you get back?" She croaked, her eyes dripping with tears, and even though her vision was becoming blurry again, it unintentionally focused on Merry's face behind Pippin. She choked on a sob and reached out her hand, without needing to be told, Merry quickly grasped it and kneeled beside them, holding her hand tightly. Tears wetted his bright eyes too, which to her embarrassment, forced more out of her. Pippin's arms had come up and, mindful of her injuries, hugged her tenderly, his little form molding to hers near perfectly like a mother's and child.

"A day or so ago. The battle's been over for more than five." He answered her softly, resting his head against her shoulder. Alex whimpered and pulled her hand nearer to his neck and forcing Merry to come closer too, to tighten her hold on him.

"I thought you two were dead." She croaked again, the tears now blinding her to the others in the group, but she didn't care. She could feel Pippin against her, and Merry holding her hand, for now, that was all she wanted.

"We thought you were too," Merry replied, caressing his thumb over the back of her hand, "They say that you were in the Fort, sitting in your own pool of blood and lifeless."

Alex pulled back slowly, her eyebrows turned down in confusion, "H-how long was I out? Five days?"

"Aye, lassie, and don't think you won't get a scolding for it." Gimli grunted from out of her vision.

Someone chuckled, "Now, old friend, no need to worry the girl anymore." Alex lifted her face up to see the white outline that was Gandalf's figure, she smiled in his direction. She moved back a bit, releasing her death grip on Merry's hand and allowing Pippin space to breath. She shifted with a wince, trying to keep her legs from hurting, but she could hardly feel them, they were numb from all her running in the battle. In the end, it didn't matter because the space between her pillow and her side was quickly filled by another body. Legolas filled in the gap and pressed against her, holding her up to his side, offering her support from his strength. Alex smiled in appreciated and leaned heavily against him, wincing again when her back twitched with pain.

Legolas pressed a hard kiss to her temple, "_I should hate you for the fright you caused my heart._" He whispered breathlessly against her forehead. Alex turned her face towards him and rested her head against his shoulder. Gandalf, the merciful man that he was, quickly shooed the others out of the room. Pippin and Merry were reluctant to leave, but a good shove from Gimli and Aragorn had them out the door in no time. Alex laughed softly at the sight, but sobered when Legolas' hold on her shoulders tightened.

"_This is why I wanted you in the caves, away from the danger. Look how you've suffered._" He murmured sadly, his hand coming up from the front and brushing back what hair was in her face or tickling his neck, and after some hesitation, it touched her braced arm. Alex swallowed shallowly and held back the tears that threatened to come to her eyes.

"_It wouldn't have mattered anyway. There would be no way out of the caves if they came at us through there._" She answered softly, closing her eyes as she rested against his shoulder, "_But I survived, we all did, we made it out and from the look of things, we won this fight._"

"_That would have meant nothing to me if you had died._" His voice was harsher now, and she could understand why. He was tired, his nerves were just as frayed as hers, if not more so, he had every right to be mad. Yet he still managed to keep most of his cool, with only the emotion coming through was in his tone of voice. Alex reached out and took a hold of his hand, holding it gently in her own, but he tightened his grip.

"_It isn't over until it's over. And it's only over if we give in. We didn't, so it's far from over._"

-

**Ahh-Chew:** This one had a little more emotion in it than my normal chapters, but really, how would _you_ go about dealing with a war you were in? Please remember to read and review, I need to know if there is still anyone reading this thing.


End file.
